Revenge
by lobunaluna
Summary: Si vas a ser el héroe procura ser el mejor... Si eres el villano, procura ser el peor de todos ¿Héroes o villanos? (NO YAOI; Milo LoS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Ella.**_

-Mi señora. -El sirviente le quito con sumo cuidado la capa a la dama- ¿Está segura de lo de hoy? -Interrogo en un ligero susurro.

-Solo los débiles dudan -La mujer se dio vuelta y le miro fijamente a los ojos.- Yo todo lo hago sabiendo las consecuencias. -Informo en un tono tan helado como su mirada. Su sirviente realizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, jamás le llevaría la contra a su ama, menos cuando llevaba en sus bellos ojos esa helada mirada.

Una dama, un tanto mayor, se acerco a ambos. La señorita venida del extranjero llamaba mucho la atención de los jóvenes y ella tenía una hija que estaba dispuesta a desposarse con el más rico del salón. Otro hombre de la misma nacionalidad que la joven... Era raro que ella se presentara en las fiestas, demasiado raro.

-Cuanta cercanía con su sirviente- Comento la mujer, mientras habría su abanico y le miraba por encima de este- Una joven como usted... tan cercana a su sirviente... Es motivo de dudas morales, más siendo una joven que participa tan poco en las fiestas.

-Mi lady- La mirada de la joven fue por demás helada, a pesar de su sutileza- La cercanía de mi sirviente se debe a que me estaba asistiendo. -Sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Enserio? -La anciana sonrió de forma zorruna, si podía arruinar la imagen de la chica sería muy feliz esa noche- Se veían muy próximos... -Ya más de uno tenía su mirada en la joven.

\- A diferencia de usted. -Elevo apenas un poco la voz, ya que su interlocutora también había subido unos ligeros niveles su timbre para dejarse oir- Mi sirviente solo me asiste... Es un leal ayudante, solamente.

-Se nota que es leal... -La mujer le miro fijamente- Yo también tengo sirviente leales y ellos...

-Seguramente tiene sirvientes leales. -La chica le dedico una cándida sonrisa- tengo entendido que le encanta la cercanía de los hijos quincenarios de sus criados... Sin duda tienen que ser leales, para tolerar que una mujer que podría ser su abuela se les acerque tanto a sus hijos-El rostro de la mujer se transformo en una mueca de ira. Para sus adentros más de uno aplaudió las palabras de la chica, la mujer no era vista con buenos ojos por muchas de las damas presentes.

-Mi señora. -Camus miro a la dama mayor- Le pido que sea educada, no está bien que moleste a mi ama -La mujer miro fijamente, estaba dispuesta a replicarle algo al maldito sirviente.

\- En Grecia, no sé si es lo mismo en Inglaterra, el trabajo de los sirvientes es el de asistirnos en lo cotidiano, no en la cama. -Los susurros no tardaron en circular, todos lo sabían pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta- Camus, tiene terminantemente prohibida la entrada a mis aposentos... -Le miro fijamente.- Supongo que vuestro esposo tiende a prohibirle, a los criados jóvenes, entrar al cuarto -embozo una sutil sonrisa- Dado que a él le encanta las caballerizas para fecundar a sus bastardos... -La renombrada dama inglesa se puso roja por la rabia, al igual que su esposo, ahora eran todos los que miraban a la envejecida pareja.

Sin duda, la envejecida dama había elegido a la joven equivocada para molestar.

 _ **Salón de Baile. Dos horas después.**_

La joven estaba sentada en una silla, escoltada por su leal sirviente. Un hombre no tardo en acercarse con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

-No esperaba verte aquí. -La chica le miro y le dedico una sutil sonrisa- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias por tus palabras- Informo serena, para luego observar a su sirviente- Camus, creo que ya es hora de retirarme. -El sirviente realizo una inclinación con la cabeza.- Si me disculpas, no está bien que este cerca de uno de los asesinos de mis padres- Sus ojos tuvieron un helado brillo y su sonrisa fue por demás helada, mientras se levantaba- Disfruta la fortuna que forjaste con lo que me robaste -La chica le dedico otra sutil sonrisa, cualquiera que mirara la conversación pensaría que hablaban un tema agradable. - Te destruiré a ti y al perro sarnoso que tienes como hermano. -La joven comenzó a retirarse.

La mano del hombre se tenso alrededor de la copa que sostenía en sus manos. La razón por la que ningún otro se acerco a ella, era porque la joven ya se había hecho fama de temible contrincante. Tanto en el área laboral como en las tertulias. La chica había llegado a Inglaterra hacia dos años, con solo 20 años, escoltada por su leal y callado sirviente.

Antes que alguien lo notara, se había hecho dueña de muchos embarcaderos y tantas flotillas como gotas de agua tiene la lluvia. Se había vuelto la mujer más poderosa de todo Inglaterra, solo superada por la reina. Ahora todos los jóvenes adinerados, así como también los no tan jóvenes, estaban tras su fortuna.

Ella era la dama de las sombras, la que manejaba la verdadera economía inglesa. Nada pasaba sin que llegara a sus oídos, temible adversaria como se podía notar hacía solo unas horas atrás.

Nadie, en su sano juicio, la retaría o se pondría en su camino.

 _ **Habitación de sirvientes, Mansión, St. Jame's, Londres. Tres horas después.**_

El hombre estaba quitándose la camisa, había sido un día muy largo y extenso. Más aun la noche. Su ama sin duda había llegado a los límites de la paciencia de más de uno, siempre con esa inocente sonrisa y sus sutiles palabras, pero había tenido el cuidado de no atravesar ese límite. Era muy astuta, hacía ver sus palabras como comentarios inocentes. Como si fuera un pequeño detalle picaresco, una sencilla anécdota que no afectaba a nadie. Aunque mencionar esas simples palabras, ponía en cólera a más de un refinado ingles.

Bailando en el filo del cuchillo, teniendo el cuidado de no cortarse con este, solo su ama podía hacer ese acto tan prodigioso.

Nadie podría asegurar que las palabras de su ama, en realidad estaba completamente planeado todo, fueran dichas con alguna mala intención.

-Camus -El hombre se dio vuelta y se encontró con el helado semblante de su ama. Frió e inexpresivo como el más bello semblante de un ángel labrado en el más puro mármol -Necesito ver una cosa...-Puso su mano el hombro del hombre y deslizo su mano por la morena piel del francés, deslizando la tela del algodón hacia abajo- Quiero ver la lista- Camus le miro de reojo, el tacto de su ama era siempre tan sutil. La caricia más pura y bella que se le podía suministrar. Solo ella podía hacer sentir vivo a cualquier ser humano, en una caricia tan delicada y sencilla.

-Mi señora... -Observo la mano de su ama, trazando los símbolos en su brazo. - ¿Tachara un nombre? -Pregunto suavemente, la mirada de la mujer seguía cada trazo, de cada dibujo expresado en la piel del hombre.

-No, aun no. -Dijo, antes de eliminar el contacto con su leal sirviente- Aun no eliminaremos esos nombres, aun me parece que podemos destrozarles un poco más. -Embozo una leve sonrisa- Tendrán que sufrir un poco mas -Le miro a los ojos, antes de embozar una sutil sonrisa- Tienen que desear irse de este espantoso país. -Miro hacia un costado- Hasta aquí he llegado para destruirles. -Miro por la pequeña ventana, dejando que la tenue luz de la luna diera en su frió semblante, antes de embozar una nueva sonrisa- A los culpables y sus cómplices. -hizo una pausa- Le pesara un castigo, mi castigo.

-Mi señora, aquí tiene un nuevo motivo para sonreír. -Informo sumiso el hombre, mientras se ponía con una rodilla en tierra y le tendía un anillo.- Espero que sea de su agrado mi humilde presente. Ordene a Sigfrido ir por él mientras se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-El anillo de mi madre, dale mis gracias a Sigfrido por ir por él -tomo el anillo de oro con el brillante rubí y lo coloco en uno de sus delicados dedos- Alhaja robada Imposible de ser exhibida en público si no eres su legitimo dueño -miro al sirviente- Incluso tiene en la cara interna el símbolo de mi familia -Miro fijamente a Camus- Te felicito Camus, tu lealtad me tiene sorprendida -Acaricio la mejilla del hombre con sutileza- Eres un buen sirviente- Informo, antes de salir del humilde cuarto.- No hay quien te supere.

-Se lo iba a entregar mañana con su desayuno, para que sus días ya comenzara con una sonrisa. -Hizo una pausa- Mi ama.

-Camus, todos mis días inician con una sonrisa -Informo con una helada sonrisa en los labios- dado que cada día, acorralo un poco más a mis enemigos. Llevándolos al precipicio de la ruina. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Un día que no es iniciado con una sonrisa, es un día perdido.

Camus miro su humilde catre, a escasa distancia había una pequeña encimera que daba calor a la habitación. Sonrió sutilmente, que su ama sonriera todos los días, era un motivo para que el sonriera también.

 ** _Continuara._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Trampa.**_

La sirvienta miro sorprendida al cochero, era raro que este se acercara a la casa. Su lugar siempre era los establos o donde aguardaban los carruajes de su señora. Realizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y solicito hablar con el sirviente que ejercía la función de mayordomo. La chica cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y fue en la búsqueda del francés.

 _ **Salón de té. Un tiempo después.**_

-Hyoga -Su ama, estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de asientos aterciopelados, en una de sus manos sujetaba un abre cartas y en la otra la correspondencia sin abrir. -¿A qué debo tu extravagante presencia en mi salón de té? -Aunque no tuviera prohibido entrar a la casa, el chico jamás dejaba su lugar de trabajo. Como simple respuesta el joven le mostro una libra esterlina- Oh, ya veo -sonrió gentilmente- Supongo que les dijiste todo lo que sabes de mi.

-A la señorita: le gusta pasear en la calesa durante el verano y en la carroza francesa en invierno -hizo una pausa- me ha ordenado darle avena al amanecer a los caballos y cebada por las noches. Durante el día los caballos, según sus órdenes, deben comer tres manzanas. -Otra pausa, mientras su señora asentía- Dos más si el caballo estuvo en servicio esa jornada. La ama no tiene días fijos de salida, así que siempre tengo listo los coches para ella. Hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento de la señorita.

-Seguramente fue frustrante, para ellos, encontrar que el cochero no sabe nada. -Dijo tranquila, mientras habría la correspondencia con un sutil movimiento- ¿es todo lo que dijiste? -Llevo a cabo una pausa que helo al joven sirviente- Hyoga.

-Me preguntaron por los lugares de preferencia de la ama.

-Qué pena por ellos. -Dijo la chica, mientras abría otra carta- el único lugar al que voy seguido, es a las oficinas de contaduría.

-Lo mismo he informado, mi señora. -Informo el muchacho en tono sereno- Hice lo que me pidió, cuando...

-Fueran a interrogarte sobre mi persona, aceptaras el soborno y dijeras lo que sabes -Miro al muchacho fijamente a los ojos, este no demoro en desviar la mirada. Su ama daba mucho miedo en ciertas ocasiones a pesar que normalmente era muy gentil con él y los demás criados- Que es nada. -Sonrió amablemente- Por estas razones, Hyoga, no suelo informar a mis sirvientes más de lo necesario -Miro la libra esterlina dejada en la mesa de te- Una simple libra esterlina, contra las 50 que te doy a la semana... -Miro atentamente al cochero- Irrisorio. -Miro a Camus, que todo el tiempo aguardo en silencio- En su próxima paga, suma 25 más -el cochero apenas contuvo la expresión de sorpresa- Por su muestra de lealtad.

-Mi ama, le agradezco sinceramente su generosidad. -Informo Hyoga con una educada reverencia.

-Hyoga- la mujer le dedico una discreta y helada sonrisa- Cuando los perros hacen su trabajo, no hay nada de malo en palparles el lomo. -El chico no dijo nada, dado que estaba por demás tenso- Cuando el sirviente hace bien su trabajo, no hay nada de malo en poner un poco más pesado su bolsillo. -Abrió otro sobre con un fugaz movimiento- Ya puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso, mi ama. -El joven cochero se retiro con un paso solemne de la habitación. A pesar que los colores y el cortinaje tuvieran intenciones de tonalidades cálidas, desde el inicio el cochero sintió la habitación por demás helada.

-Mi ama. -El sirviente observo a la mujer que leía la correspondencia- ¿Alguna indicación sobre el cochero?

-No. -La mujer le dedico una sonrisa serena, pero por demás helada.- Hyoga solo hizo lo que le pedí, nada más. A parte que no ha mentido en ningún momento. -Cerro los ojos y deposito el abre cartas junto a los sobres abiertos- Si hubiera mentido, te hubiera dicho apenas salió lo que vería en su trágico futuro. -El francés asintió, claramente la tragedia hubiera estado presente si el muchacho mentía en algún momento.

A fin de cuentas, no sería el primer sirviente que fallece tras mentir.

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

-Mi lady. -Una de sus dos doncellas ingreso con una charola de plata-le ha llegado una invitación.

-Gracias, Hilda. -La mujer tomo con delicadeza la misiva. -¿Ya está mejor tu muñeca? -miro la mano vendada- Me preocupe cuanto te caíste del taburete, ten más cuidado por favor.

-Sí, ama, gracias por preguntar... Le dije que no era necesario llamar a un medico. -Le mostro la muñeca vendada- Ya está mejor, no duele tanto.

-Me alegra escuchar esa noticia. -Dijo mientras abría la misiva- Puedes retirarte -La doncella realizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta- Hilda - la joven se detuvo- llama a Camus, por favor. Dile que necesito aclarar unos asuntos con él y también vete a descansar. Si no quieres ve a caminar al jardín, no quiero que esfuerces esa muñeca. Estas libre de tus funciones hasta que esa mano este completamente recuperada.

-Sí, mi ama. -La joven hizo una reverencia- Gracias por el permiso. -Sí, su ama era una mujer muy bondadosa con sus sirvientes. Cuando estos eran leales...

 _ **Mansión de los duques de Stamford. Dos noches después.**_

-Lady Polis. -El hombre realizo una reverencia hacia la mujer que aguardaba sentada en una cómoda silla, al igual que las restantes damas que no se hallaban participando del baile- A mi esposa y a mi persona nos resulto un completo halago saber que asistiría tan digna dama.

-Agradezco sus palabras, mi lord. -Informo la joven, mientras embozaba una bella y casta sonrisa- Aunque me intriga el saber de las razones de dicha invitación -Cerro los ojos. A pesar que deseaba ver el nerviosismo del hombre.

Camus, parado detrás de ella, admiraba silenciosa y discretamente los dotes actorales de su ama.

-¿Razones? -Pregunto el hombre entre cano con una forzada sonrisa. Había elegido mal, subestimo a la muchacha por su juventud ¿Acaso esa joven no había puesto en situaciones incomodas a más de uno unos meses atrás? La inocencia que mostraba, podría no ser tal.

-Todos los aquí presentes, son personas influyentes de la comunidad londinense o -Abrió los ojos y le dedico una serena mirada- con influencias a nivel nacional.

-Sigo sin...

-¿Acaso no quería usted iniciar negocios con las ex colonias?-El hombre se sintió por completo acorralado, se sentía como un pequeño ratón al que el predador lleva a un rincón sin salida. -Eh de decir que no es una mala idea. -Al oír esas palabras sintió que la presión desaparecía. Podría ser que al final si pudiera obtener algo de la ingenua niña.- Los negocios con las ex colonias suelen ser redituables cuando son manejados correctamente.

-Veo que se presento a esta fiesta bien informada.

-Es deber, de mi sirviente, siempre mantenerme informada -Al oír esas palabras, el hombre llevo su mirada al silencioso francés.- Camus es quien suele investigar por mi -embozo una dulce sonrisa, llevando un aire de inocencia e ingenuidad a su rostro- Él me dijo que planeaba abrir negocios en las ex colonias. Existe una gran posibilidad que seamos socios en su emprendimiento, si eso desea, claro. -El hombre para sus adentros sonrió, tal vez el callado sirviente sirviera para sus planes. A fin de cuentas, los criados siempre sueñan con ser amos.

-En ese caso me encantaría poder hablar con usted de...

-Si me disculpa, mi lord, ya es hora de que mi ama se retire- Interrumpió Camus, luego de mirar su humilde reloj de bolsillo. -Entienda que no es prudente, para mi ama, andar por las calles a altas horas de la noche.

-Oh, claro que lo entiendo, las calles no suelen ser muy seguras entrada la noche. -Informo el hombre, mientras observa la inocente duda en los ojos de la muchacha. -En ese caso espero poder ir a visitarla y hablar en otro momento con usted sobre negocios.

-Por supuesto, mi lord, será todo un placer. -Se levanto con elegancia de la silla y realizo una perfecta reverencia- Con su permiso me retiro, ya ha escuchado a mi niñero. -Embozo una sonrisa que le otorgo un aire infantil y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia la salida.

-Así que el francés, maneja a la muñeca. -Embozo una sonrisa ladina- No son amantes, pero el seguramente tiene a la chica comiendo de su mano, era de esperarse de una mujer más si es joven. -Miro hacia las restantes damas, todas escoltadas por chaperonas o sus esposos. La razón por la cual la joven era escoltada por el francés, era que este en realidad era quien manejaba los hilos de esa muñeca.

 _ **Carruaje.**_

-Hay, Camus, que aburrido eres -Dijo la mujer para sí- Aunque interrumpiste en el momento preciso, justo como había supuesto... -Sonrió cruel mientras alisaba un poco la falda de su vestido- Ese tonto planea utilizar mis flotillas y puertos para sus turbios negocios. -Guardo un poco de silencio, fuera del carruaje Hyoga y Camus guiaban el andar de los caballos. Ignorando el pensamiento de su ama- Aunque realmente turbia será el agua del río Támesis, cuando te arrojes al cuándo termines en la ruina. -Embozo una siniestra sonrisa. Pronto otro nombre, otro símbolo tatuado en el brazo de Camus, seria tachado... Cuando el tatuaje de Camus estuviera terminado, su venganza llegaría a su fin.

Nadie jamás sospecharía que el tatuaje en el mayordomo en realidad era una lista negra... Su lista negra.

 _ **Seis meses después.**_

-Mi ama. -La chica ingreso a la biblioteca donde su ama leía tranquilamente- El duque de Stamford solicita una entrevista con usted. -La refinada joven realizo una sonrisa e inclino la cabeza en forma afirmativa. La chica se retiro en busca del socio de su ama.

-¿Cuanto fue lo que perdió? -Miro al leal sirviente, no necesitaba que el respondiera. Ambos sabían cuanto había perdido el duque por intentar estafarle. El hombre ingreso escoltado por Flaer.- Puedes retirarte, Flear -Informo serena, la chica realizo una reverencia y dejo al hombre con su ama. Al parecer su señora había hecho de las suyas de vuelta. En lo personal no le importaba, el duque nunca fue una persona agradable. -Mi lord, que gusto verle, hace breve Camus me trajo los libros de contabilidad. -Sonrió con un complacido aire infantil- Los números dan mejor de lo esperado ¿No esta tan feliz como yo?

-No.

-¿No? -La chica miro extrañada al hombre y luego a Camus- ¿No sería usual que mi lord estuviera feliz? -Camus no replico ni una palabra ante las inocentes palabras de su ama, estaba embelesado con el perfecto semblante ingenuo que portaba en ese instante. Era tan bello su rostro, que cualquier ser humano (fuera hombre o mujer) caería rendido a sus pies.

-No me ha quedado nada. -Informo el hombre- Lo he perdido todo...

-¿Todo? - La chica le miro con aire ingenuo- ¿Como es posible? Si la empresa que hemos forjado da un gran suministro de ganancias... -El hombre apretó los labios, la chica realmente parecía ignorarlo todo. Eso era lo que más cólera le otorgaba, la ingenuidad de ella. Si notara un ápice de verdadera culpa en ella, algo que le dijera que había sido todo intencional.

-Los dividendos, que recibo... Son insuficientes para cubrir los impuestos por los mismos. -La chica le miro con pena.

-Oh... Ya veo. -Miro hacia un costado, ocultando con su flequillo la mirada llena de placer, para luego mirar con absoluta tristeza al hombre.-Pero... No puedo, no podemos cambiar lo estipulado en el contrato. -El hombre sintió como su alma era jalada al infierno- Usted mismo quiso la clausula de que el contrato no podría ser alterado hasta pasado el plazo de un año.

-Lo sé. -El mismo se había puesto la soga al cuello con eso, el sirviente parado detrás de la chica era en parte responsable de ello. El maldito granuja le había sugerido a su ama que debería garantizar su inversión, por seis meses. Él había creído que podía engañar a la chica si proponía un año. Aunque tanto los seis meses como el año eran la lenta muerte para él.

-No sé cómo ayudarle, mi lord. -Informo con fingida inocencia.

-Necesitaría que me proveyera, adelantos.

-¿Adelantos?

-Creo que el duque, mi ama, le está pidiendo un préstamo -Informo el sirviente, inclinado sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-Oh. Ya entiendo. -La chica sonrió complacida. -Necesita que le preste dinero.

-No es precisamente eso... Pero agradecería.

-Mi ama, no presta dinero. -Informo el sirviente cortando la palabrería- Jamás lo ha hecho y no creo que tenga razones para volverse prestamista en la actualidad. -El lord miro colérico al francés, parecía ver cierto disfrute en sus gélidos ojos.

\- Me temo que yo no hago préstamos, todo dinero que invierto espero recuperar y multiplicar. -Le miro atentamente con una expresión de pena- Y dado que usted ha venido a mí, supongo que esperara que le dé y me olvide del préstamo.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunto el hombre, que volvía a sentirse como alguien que lentamente cae al infierno.

-¿Acaso cree que le prestare dinero luego de escuchar que está en la ruina? -Le dedico una amable sonrisa- Soy joven, pero sé muy bien cómo utilizar mi dinero y ante cualquier duda le consulto a Camus -El hombre se quedo enmudecido, luego llevo su mirada al mayordomo este sonreía apenas. Un pequeño movimiento en sus labios casi imperceptible.- Si gusta, le compro su parte de la compañía, pero no le prestare el dinero.

-¿Mi parte?

-¿A caso no alega que su parte de la compañía solo le genera pérdidas? -La chica volvió a sonreír- Le pagare lo que ha invertido en la compañía y recuperara el dinero...

-Pero...

-Mi ama -El criado le miro con sutileza- No tome acciones tan precipitadas, puede que los proble...

-Está bien -Dijo de él duque sin miramientos, no quería que aquel francés arruinara su única posibilidad de obtener el precioso dinero.- Iremos con mi notario y llevaremos a cabo la transacción.

-Me sorprende que se decidiera tan de golpe -la chica se puso de pie- Camus, que preparen mi carruaje. Nos veremos en con el notario -Le indico la puerta al duque- Si no es molestia, tengo que prepararme, este vestido no es para la calle.

-Entendido, la estaré esperando con el notario. -Informo el hombre, antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Mi ama. -Camus miro a la joven- Siempre supo que vendría a usted ¿Por qué?

-Un jugador compulsivo, siempre necesita dinero -Miro al sirviente- Y una esposa derrochadora, siempre quiere vestidos nuevos.

-Oh, ya veo. Su plan siempre fue el de quedarse con la empresa.

-Por supuesto, Camus, por supuesto, -Comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas- Quiero que me acompañes, una niña ingenua siempre necesita de su fiel guía -Informo demostrando un semblante inocente, apoyado por una tierna mirada. El joven miro atentamente a su ama, solo era tres años mayor que su ama... Pero esta parecía superarlo en madures y sabiduría en más de una ocasión. Más si esa ocasión incluía una estafa maestra de por medio.

 _ **Oficina del notario. Cuatro horas después**_

Luego de leer atentamente lo escrito, el estar segura de que no había ninguna trampa por mas perfectamente disimulada que estuviera. Firmo con sumo cuidado, ahora toda la empresa era de ella. Ante un movimiento de la cabeza, Camus le entrego un maletín con las libras esterlinas.

-Aguarda...

-Te pagare lo equivalente al dinero que dispusiste para iniciar la empresa -La chica tomo todos documentos. -Eso fue lo acordado y lo que estipula el escrito de venta. -El hombre se sintió helar, lo que valía realmente su parte de la empresa era mucho más. -Que tenga buena tarde, Mi lord.

-Maldita desgraciada. -Gruño el duque, mientras la joven le daba la espalda y le entregaba las carpetas a su sirviente. -Me... Me...

-No, yo nada -Se dio vuelta y Camus le coloco la capa de viaje en el proceso- Acordamos frente al notario, que me vendería su parte de la empresa por lo equivalente a su inversión inicial. -Sonrió fríamente- Usted se apuro a la venta, yo podría haber esperado para efectuar la compra.

-Eres una... -La joven se le acerco con un andar elegante y por demás imponente. Tanto el duque como el notario y el asistente de este se sintieron aterrados. Frente a ellos no había una ingenua doncella, había una temible y terrorífica dama. La más temible de toda Inglaterra.

\- Los prestamistas del juego, no están tras de mí. -Embozo una helada sonrisa- Tampoco tengo deudas exuberantes con modistas y joyeros. -Levanto la mano y le mostro un anillo, el rostro del duque se deformo al ver la pieza de joyería que tenia en uno de sus dedos.- Las joyas de mi madre son más que suficientes para mí. -Se lo quito del guante y miro lo que estaba grabado dentro- El escudo de mi familia, acompaña a cada una de las joyas que fueron forjadas en Grecia -Volvió a colocarse la joya con el rubí brillante- Un viejo conocido encontró la joya que se le fue robada junto con la vida de mi madre y me la mando como presente por mi cumpleaños. Estaba en manos de alguien que sabía que era robada. -La joven sonrió y movió suavemente la joya que se hallaba ya en su mano. Luego tomo el documento de propiedad notariado- Gracias, también por el suyo, mi lord. -Sonrió jovialmente- lo atesorare el resto de mi vida o hasta que alguien se ofrezca a comprarla por su precio real o un poco más.

 _ **Salón de té, ya entrada la noche.**_

-Mi ama -una de las sirvientas entro con él te listo- Aquí le traigo el té.

-Gracias, Hilda y te ordene descansar hoy-Le miro sutilmente- ¿Sabes algo de Sigfrido?

-No lo sé, aun no regresa de Noruega. Pero me envió una carta diciendo que llegaría antes de lo esperado.

-Entonces pronto llegara, no te preocupes. -Le miro con ternura- Seguramente aparece con un ramo de flores para ti... Como siempre lo hace.

-Mi señora hace que me sonroje. -Dijo la criada, con las mejillas coloradas.- Por cierto... Siento que nunca termino de agradecer lo que hizo por mí y mi hermana.

-No tienes por qué agradecer -Informo la mujer serena mientras comenzaba a jugar con el anillo de oro de su difunta madre, recordar la cara del lord que compro la joya robada le fue un gran placer en ese momento- Ya ve a descansar, Hilda, que tengas una grata noche. Y si despiertas con dolor en la muñeca avísame... Para que pueda mandar a Hyoga a buscar un medico para que la revise de nuevo.

-Gracias, mi lady- La chica realizo una reverencia y se retiro.

* * *

Gran parte de las velas, gruesas como el puño de un hombre, se hallaban ya por la mitad de su longitud cuando Camus llego. Al entrar a lugar se encontró a su ama haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer despierta, mientras intentaba bordar con la luz de las velas.

-Mi Lady. Debería estar durmiendo ya. -Informo el criado, antes de arrodillarse ante la mujer que sin duda lo estaba aguardando. -Ya está hecho.

-Perfecto -Miro a su criado y sonrió levemente- quítate la camisa, Camus. -Ordeno mientras se ponía de pie, el criado así lo hizo-Uno menos. -Dijo cuando vio el símbolo terminado.

-Mi ama... -El joven le miro a los ojos no sabiendo que decir.

-Que bueno, es saber que siempre puedo contar contigo. -Sonrió mientras también le miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba con cariño el mentón. - Mi leal sirviente. -Sonrió complacida- Ponte la camisa antes de salir del cuarto, puedes coger un resfriado... -La joven se retiro con paso majestuoso de la cálida habitación, llevándose la helada tensión con ella.

* * *

A los tres días encontrarían al duque flotando en el Támesis, el caso fue cerrado como suicidio. Dado que los inspectores de Scotland Yard no demoraron en dar con pagares atrasados y deudas desorbitadas con joyeros y modistas. La venta de su parte de la empresa, no había sido suficiente para pagar sus deudas de juego... Muchos menos todas las demas, estaba en quiebra completamente. Perdería todo solo en cuestión de días, viviría en la calle por que sus deudores sin duda reclamarían sus pertenencias como pago.

También corría el rumor que su muerte podría ser causa de algún prestamista.

Dos días después, otro criado de su ex socia llego con un ramo de flores para su amada desde Noruega...

 _ **Continuara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Traición_**

-Eh de decir, bella dama -Comenzó el hombre, mientras miraba atentamente los ojos de la mujer- Que mis ojos jamás pudieron apreciar tanta belleza en una sola persona -La mujer se cubrió con el abanico para tapar su sonrojo.

-Caballero, soy una mujer casada. -Informo, aunque mucho no le importo cuando aceptó ir con él al amplio jardín de la mansión, donde nadie les vería.

-Mi lady, he recorrido el mundo en innumerables viajes y le aseguro que jamás pude contemplar una flor que iguale su belleza -Beso la mano de la dama- Y dudo mucho que exista dicha flor, dado que sin duda usted es la flor más bella del jardín de nuestro glorioso señor. -Informo, antes de acercarse a la mujer. Atrayéndola a él tras un fuerte agarre de su cintura- Me parece una tragedia que tan bella flor se desperdicie al lado de ese hombre…

Sonrió con suma frialdad, cuando vio que la mujer y el hombre fundían sus labios en un apasionado beso. Miro de reojo a la joven que le acompañaba, algo sonrojada por la escena, habían salido a caminar porque un duque no dejaba de molestar a la chica. Con el fin de ser diplomática, y para evitar meterle un puñetazo al muy borracho, la dama había optado por ir a caminar con su criada (la cual se había visto perturbada por el duque y sus indeseables comentarios hacia la menor).

Solo que no esperaba encontrarse con algo así. Esperaba otro tipo de escena, en otro lugar, y no precisamente con **_ella._**

-Flaer, necesito que Hyoga y tu hagan algo pequeño para mí. -La joven, vestida de una forma elegantemente y sencilla para acompañar a su ama a la fiesta, asintió.

* * *

El ruido detuvo súbitamente el encuentro, la mujer sintió su rostro palidecer al ver a los dos jóvenes. Ambos estaban tomados del brazo, con una casta distancia entre sus cuerpos. Claramente su presencia se debía a un dulce paseo bajo la luna.

Pero ahora este paseo se veía interrumpido por lo que la dueña de casa hacía con su amante ocasional. Los jóvenes no tardaron en retirarse del lugar con paso apresurado. Eran solamente un par de adolescentes... Podría ser que incluso la chica estuviera haciendo su primera presentación formal en sociedad tras la formalización de un compromiso acordado.

No había sido capaz de ver el rostro de ninguno de los jóvenes rubios... Si hubiera sabido quienes eran tal vez podría detenerles. Mentalmente comenzó a hacer una lista de las jóvenes parejas rubias recién comprometidas.

¿¡Podrían ser hermanos!? ¿Acaso ella no solía irse a pasear con sus hermanos cuando se sentía agobiada por la mirada de los hombres? Ahora esos chicos podrían ir con su madre, seguramente alguna vieja chismosa, y contarle discretamente lo que habían visto,

-Maldito seas -Bramo la dama, mientras se apresuraba a acomodarse el vestido y el peinado, de la forma más rápida posible. Si esos dos iban con su madre, era seguro que uno (o los dos) hablaría.

-¿Disculpa? -El hombre no tardo en subirse el pantalón- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me pidió que la complaciera?

-Cállate, no es tu matrimonio el que está en juego... -Dijo, mientras se acomodaba la falda.

-Debiste pensar en eso, antes de pedirme que te mostrará "lo aprendido" en mis viajes -El hombre le miró atentamente- Yo solo te compare con una flor... Tu sola te ofreciste a mí, desesperada por sexo ¿A quién crees que creerá tu esposo? -la mujer se quedó helada, si él hablaba tendría serios problemas con su marido. Podría manejar los rumores, pero si ese sujeto iba con su marido estaría en problemas.

-¿Cuanto quieres para guardar el secreto? -Preguntó, apretando los labios.- Esas aventuras en el extranjero han de ser costosas... -El hombre sonrió, no era mala idea un soborno para cerrar su boca.

 **Carruaje. Unas horas después.**

-Todo pasó como la ama predijo -informó la muchacha, sentada frente a la mujer- Con Hyoga escuchamos que le ofrecía una cuantiosa suma de dinero a cambio de su silencio...

-Las mujeres como ella, las cuales dicen amar a todo el mundo -La mujer le miró de reojo- En realidad, solo se aman a sí mismas. -Le miro fijamente a los ojos- Aunque no me sorprende que ello haya pasado, debo decir que fue predecible que esto pasaría.

-¿Cómo supo la ama que él iría tras ella?

-No esperaba que fuera tras ella. Pero más que seguro, esperaba obtener el dinero de otra forma... de otra "dama"- Miro fijamente a la muchacha- Es un cazafortunas -La joven se quedó enmudecida, ahora entendía que quería decir la mayor. El hombre esperaba atrapar en sus redes a alguna soltera- Es listo y ha obtenido cuantiosos favores de muchas damas, hasta incluso reinas y princesas, a lo largo y ancho de Europa... -Embozo una fría sonrisa- Incluso mi difunta madre cayó en sus garras, cuando él solo tenía 17, logró meterse en el lecho de mi madre a expensas de la buenas intenciones de mi padre.

-Es un viejo conocido, entonces- La mayor asintió. -¿Cree que pueda reconocernos?

-Lo dudo, no ha de acordarse de mi por que solo era una niña un poco más joven que vos cuando le conocí y ademas el jamás mira el rostro de las criadas -Informo con una helada sonrisa, de no ser que lo había visto esta noche... Ella seguiría ignorando su existencia, ya se había olvidado de él- De las criadas solo mira su escote y las busca solo si necesita información de la ama. -La más joven agradeció que su ama le otorgara un vestido con escote poco demostrativo- Tranquila, Flaer, jamás las expondría a alguna de ustedes a un lobo como él. -Hizo una pausa mientras la joven se relajaba.- Por eso te sugerí ir con Hyoga...

-Ya veo.

\- Flaer, créeme... Si pretendiera algo ya lo hubiera hecho. -La chica le miró apenas a los ojos- Yo no soy de las que dudan y créeme, ponerte en un aprieto no está en mis planes presentes o futuros. Eres la hermanita menor por la que tanto moleste a mis padres. -Dejo salir una juguetona risa.- Bueno, lo que no te dan los padres te da el destino. -Sonrió amablemente, de sus criadas Flaer era su favorita.

-Mi ama... -La chica no sabía que decir para ocultar el temor que había pasado por su cabeza.

-Yo no soy como ellas, que ven a sus sirvientas como posible amenazas a sus lujos y bienes -Informo la mayor, mientras el carruaje tomaba un camino empedrado con un andar ligero para que no fuera molesto el viaje- A mi no me gustaría que me vieran de esa forma, tampoco me gustaría que me ofrecieran dinero para callar con mi cuerpo algún trato de mi patrón -Cerró los ojos- Créeme cuando te digo que tengo mis limites.

-Le creo, mi ama, usted estuvo manteniendo apartados a muchos hombres de mi persona.

-Es porque estos están acostumbrados a que las sirvientas hagan lo que quieren -Sonrió levemente- Pero tú no eres cualquier sirvienta, sangre azul corre por tus venas. Por más diluida que este, sigues siendo descendiente de un rey.

-Lo sé mi señora -Informó la joven bajando la mirada- y le agradezco que nos proteja a ambas...

-No te preocupes, Flaer, a menos que pase algo _**extremadamente imperdonable**_ -la chica se tensó en su lugar- No veo por qué no podemos tener un trato cordial entre ambas, hasta incluso amigable -Sonrió con aire jovial, relajando a su criada. Esta no sabía por qué esa sonrisa era tan confortante- Ven siéntate a mi lado... Hace frio. -Dijo, mientras extendía su mano a la chica.

La joven se sentó a su lado y esta la cubrió un poco con su chal de viaje. La menor observó a la mayor de reojo, nada en su rostro reflejaba lo que estaba pensando. Su ama era tan segura que había escuchado a Camus (una muy rara vez) comentar que el rostro de su señora era como el de una diosa griega esculpida en piedra. Bello, pero a la vez incapaz de descifrar sus verdaderas emociones.

-Mi Lady. -La mujer abrió los ojos y le miro- ¿Porque me trajo a mí y no a Camus?

-Camus, estaba indispuesto (enfermo), y dado que te tenía pensado regalar un vestido para tus 16 -Le miro serena- Preferí pagarle un poco más a la modista para que terminara en el día este vestido -Volvió su vista hacia los asientos enfrentados a ella- Se que te gusta la ropa discreta, así que preferí otorgar un vestido discreto.

-Gracias, por el presente, ama.

-Ese vestido, dado que fue estrenado antes de tiempo -Hizo una pausa antes de sonreír como niña- No cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños -Soltó una risita infantil- Mandare a confeccionar otro para tu día especial...

-Ama... No es... -Comenzó la más joven, su ama era muy generosa cuando se trataba de vestirles a todos ellos.

-Si es necesario -La mayor le miró fijamente- Una chica solo cumple los 16 una vez en la vida. -El carruaje se detuvo y las farolas externas de la casa se dejaron ver.- Y espero verte con él durante la cena que se hará en tu honor. -La chica le miro encantada, por el cumpleaños de todos ellos. Su ama solía organizar una cena solo para ellos, en donde compartían la mesa de su ama. Donde eran otros, contratados solo por ese día, los que cocinaban y atendían la casa...

-Mi lady -Hyoga abrió la puerta y tendió la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje- Señorita Flaer- Dijo al fin, mientras ayudaba a la doncella a descender.

 **Habitación de Camus, Cuartos de los criados.**

A diferencia de Hyoga que dormía en un diminuto departamento (por así llamarlo) en la cochera dado que debía vigilar los costosos caballos de su ama y de las hermanas Polaris que tenían sus habitaciones en el último piso de la residencia cada una. Camus tenía su reducto personal, su habitación, en las casi desérticas habitaciones de empleados. Algo le decía que el tener a los criados tan alejados, era la forma en que su ama evitaba que conviven más de lo necesario.

Sonrió sutilmente y se dio vuelta en la cama, le tenía algo de leve afecto a Hyoga y las hermanas solo le generaban algo que quería en un futuro ser lastima.

Su ama le había ordenado quedarse en el cuarto todo día, ella alegaba que estaba indispuesto si por alguna extraña razón alguno de los tres preguntaba. Aunque todo el día estuvo pensando que se traía su señora entre manos. Sabía que había partido a un baile llevándose a Flaer de chaperona y obviamente a Hyoga (dado que este era el cochero). Supuso que algo estaría tramando, dado que en caso contrario se hubiera llevado a Hilda como dama de compañía.

 **Terraza, al amanecer siguiente.**

-Mi lady -el hombre colocó con cuidado la bebida dentro de la taza de la dama- Si me lo permite, quisiera formularle una creciente duda en mi persona.

-Adelante, Camus, pregunta -Informo la mujer en tono sereno, mientras tomaba con cuidado la taza- Luego de escucharla, decidiré si te respondo... -No supo porque, pero se espero esa respuesta. Aunque en su mente había sido formulada con otras palabras.

-¿Por que llevo a Flaer y no a Hilda a la fiesta? -Formuló al fin el criado, como respuesta recibió una discreta sonrisa.

-Camus, darte esa información -Miro al chico- No representa ningún cambio en tus labores. -Notifica serena- ¿Para qué gustas poseer esos datos tan poco relevantes?

-Mi lady, es mi deber siempre estar informado.

-Tu deber, es estar informado con respecto a qué traman los otros -Le miró fijamente y luego tomó un sorbo de la bebida- Te aseguro, Camus, que lo que va a suceder... No necesita de tu participación.

-Mi Lady... Creo que debería estar prevenido -Informó el francés, no quería que su ama le guardara secretos- Por si la persona en cuestión, no reacciona de la forma esperada.

-El tonto orgulloso y la otra idiota harán lo que espero -Hubo un helado destello en los ojos de la mujer- Con eso te es más que suficiente, Camus, más no necesitas saber -Informó serena, antes de meditar unos minutos. -Camus... -El hombre miró a la joven, puede que si le dijera que tramaba ahora -¿He organizado alguna fiesta para mis pares de la alta elite Londinense?

-No, mi señora. Aun no ha realizado ninguna fiesta -Observó la astuta sonrisa en los labios carmines- ¿Desea organizar una mi lady?

-Ya es hora de que abra las puertas del salón de baile para mis contrapartes de la elite londinense... -Miró al hombre y le dedico una de esas bonitas sonrisas que poseía. - Puede que solicite tu asesoramiento y "encanto" Francés.

-Será todo un placer servirle, mi lady. -Informo el francés con una religiosa reverencia.

 **Una semana después.**

La dama recibió escoltada por sus dos doncellas a los invitados a su primera fiesta. Una dama en particular, se sintió palidecer cuando vio a la criada rubia. Primero el criado que abre las puertas y recibe a los llegados en carruaje, ahora la niña rubia con un vestido celeste. Esa mata de cabello rubio seria difícil de olvidar, a pesar de estar cuidadosamente peinado...

Todo empeoro, o fue la confirmación de sus dudas, cuando el sonrojo se presento en las mejillas de la chica. Si tenía alguna duda, de la identidad de quien le había visto esa noche en la pecaminosa situación se fue con ese sonrojo.

 **Salón de baile.**

La anfitriona estaba sentada en una elegante butaca de respaldo alto, alegando no sentirse completamente bien en ese día. Ambas doncellas estaban celosamente paradas tras ella, dado que Camus estaba en la entrada al salón observando atentamente a las parejas danzar y el comportamiento de su ama. Dentro de su sofisticada y humildemente refinada chaqueta, tenía un presente para el idiota que molestara a su ama. Aunque no era el único presente, que poseía ese objeto resguardado bajo la chaqueta.

* * *

-Lady Saori -Uno de los hombres miró a la dama- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí, solo me encuentro algo mareada -Informó la dama, con una amable sonrisa.

-¿El mareo no es un síntoma de embarazo? -Las personas ahí hablantes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron a la anfitriona con una copa de champagne en la mano, al parecer ya se sentía algo mejor. -Por el rostro de Mr. Aioros, veo que desea que eso sea...

-Pues no niego que me gustaría tener un hijo. -Informo el hombre con una sonrisa tan jovial, como complaciente era la de la anfitriona.- Va, más que gustar me encantaría tener un hijo...

-Puede que dios le escuche y le envié su retoño tan deseado -La otra dama sintió ganas de vomitar, al momento que el más veterano del grupo se puso a contar sobre la dicha que representa ser padre. Ella en un momento de enojo y extrema debilidad había engañado y ahora escuchaba los planes que su esposo tenía en caso de haber uno más en la familia.

-¿Saori?- El castaño observó a su esposa- Estas muy pálida.

-Parece que le atine -Soltó la anfitriona con una risa jovial- Creo que el doctor Lemurian vino a la fiesta, veré si puede asistir a su esposa...

-Quiero ir a casa. -Informo la de cabellera índigo- Necesito... Descansar un poco, solo es eso, tuve un día muy ajetreado. Solo estoy cansada, nada más.

\- Si así estás ahora -La mujer sonrió divertida- ¿Que te espera si tienes un bebé?

¿Un bebe? ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Y si ese acto malcriado y de resentida, tras una discusión, le daba como consecuencia un hijo ilegítimo? Aioros por más benevolente que fuera no le perdonaría el engendrar un niño que no fuera suyo...

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, Lady Polis, gracias por la invitación -Informó el castaño preocupado por su esposa y apenado por tener que llevar a cabo ese acto de descortesía.

-¿Y ahora qué tramas? -La mujer miró al hombre, como si se sorprendiera de la acusación.

-No entiendo su pregunta, Sr. Hasgart. No sea tan mal pensado -Informo serena la chica, mientras movia sutilmente el liquido de su copa.- Solo me intriga saber si habrá que festejar un nacimiento dentro de poco... -Le dedico una mirada serena- me gustan los niños, me encantan realmente, mas cuando son bebes... Cuando tienen esos cachetes inflados y sonríen por cualquier cosa -Dijo con una jovial sonrisa.- Son las sonrisas más bonitas y sinceras que se pueden apreciar en esta vida.

-Solo es una muestra de tu aprecio hacia los niños ¿Cierto Polis? -le miro de reojo, sabía que algo tramaba esa fiera de cabello borgoña. Tenia muchos negocios con la dama y luego de un tiempo, aprendió a leerle algún que otro gesto.

-Hasgart, la noticia de un bebe siempre es motivo de alegría...

-Lady Polis -Le miro fijamente a los ojos, con notoria desconfianza en su mirada- ¿Que hiciste ahora?

\- Nada, esta vez no hice nada -Dejo salir una risa.- Realmente nada. Yo no tuve nada que ver... -Informo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Entonces? -Observo hacia el resto de la fiesta- Tengo mis dudas sobre tus comentarios... algo has de saber.

-Si una oveja se sale de su corral y se come las flores del cántaro -Miro al mayor- ¿La culpa es de la oveja por comerse las flores o de la persona que no atranco correctamente la puerta? -El hombre por unos segundos le miro confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Aunque se hacía una idea de que le intentaba decir la mujer.

-En caso que haya un bebé en camino -Le mira de reojo, sonriendo como solo ella podría hacerlo. Clara señal de lo divertida que estaba ante la situación.- No es culpa de esa criatura lo que haya hecho la madre. -Paso uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa- Y si tienes una duda: La culpa no es de la oveja, es de quien no cerro debidamente la puerta. -El hombre se quedó helado ante esas palabras, no esperaba que fuera tan directa- A mi me encantan los bebes, por eso me alegra la noticia de un posible embarazo... Aunque realmente no se sepa quién es el verdadero padre. -Comentó antes de retirarse a dialogar con otros concurrentes de la fiesta.

Sabía que ese hombre tendía a soltar la lengua tras unas copas, solo era cuestión de días para que todos los hombres supieran el infame acto de la esposa del Mr Aioros Sagitter-Leonis. Lo lamenta por el castaño, solo apenas, él no le había hecho nada. Pero sencillamente a la esposa de este (y todos los de su calaña) les odiaba completamente.

 **Salón de té, una vez terminada la fiesta.**

Solo algunos asistentes a la alegre fiesta se quedaron a dialogar en el salón de té, entre ellos un viajero de origen Sueco que alegraba la noche con anécdotas de sus apasionantes viajes.

-Lady Polis -Miro a la dama sentada en un sillón de terciopelo cerca de una ventana- He de agradecer que se me dejara participar de esta fiesta -La mujer le regaló una sencilla sonrisa, Camus de pie tras ella contuvo la mueca de desagrado.

-Usted me ha auspiciado mucha diversión esta noche, he de decir que es un buen bufón -El hombre le miro desorientado por un segundo, para luego sonreír- En el buen sentido, claro esta. -Agrego tras un corto silencio.

-Me alegra saber que mis anécdotas le son divertidas. -Informo el hombre, aun sin borrar su sonrisa. Una dama, soltera, tan poderosa no podría dejarse escapar.

-Muchas cosas, que provienen de usted, me agradan en este momento. Aunque hay quienes no pensaran igual, claramente, no se puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo. - Al decir esto miró por un segundo, a través del rabillo del ojo, al mayor de los presentes.

El susodicho no estaba prestando atención (debido a la distracción generada por otro de los presentes) así que no pudo captar lo que sin duda era la confesión de la dama con respecto a la mala pasada provocada a su contraparte femenina.

-Me alaga saber que mi presencia agrada a tan bella dama. -Hubo un rápido fulgor en los ojos de la mujer, nadie le podía decir "bella" y muchos ahí presentes lo sabían. Nunca sucedía algo bueno después de que esa palabra descarada fuera pronunciada.

-Pobre idiota, no sabe en la que se metió -Susurro uno de los presentes al socio grande y albo de la joven.

-¿Disculpe?- La chica recargo su hombro en el apoyabrazos y acarició sutilmente su mentón con el dorso de la mano, antes de dejarlo reposar en ese lugar.- ¿Me explica sus palabras por favor?

Aquellos pocos que habían logrado descifrar alguno de los misteriosos e ignotos gestos de la dama, supieron que era mejor no atreverse a molestarla en ese momento. Esa sutil sonrisa y la mirada calculadora, esa siempre el peor de los presagios.

-Lo va a despedazar -Susurro otra presente de ascendencia germana, de cabellera verde oscuro, sentada en una butaca junto a su esposo de origen español (quien permanecía de pie a su lado). Por la lejanía, el extranjero no fue capaz de escuchar esas palabras de advertencia.

-Perdone mi osadía de llamarle así -Mentalmente, algunos suspiraron de alivio, podría ser que el hombre escapase de la discreta furia de la mujer.- Pero he de decir que eh...

-"... recorrido el mundo en innumerables viajes y le aseguro que jamás pude contemplar una flor que iguale su belleza" -Al oír esas palabras el hombre se quedó helado- Pensé que un caza fortunas, un hombre mantenido por sus amantes ocasionales, posee un más extenso vocablo de halagos. Veo que me equivoque, que pena, es solo un triste sujeto más... Otro de tantos. -El extranjero se quedo enmudecido, mientras que otros sonreían disimuladamente.

-Se lo come crudo. -Susurro el único de los Sagitter-Leonis presente. Muchos asintieron disimuladamente, no se retiraban por que siempre encontraban la gracia en las heladas palabras de la mujer.

-¿Que ha dicho?- Mas de una dama, abrió su abanico para ocultar discretas sonrisas y algunos caballeros sonrieron burlones.- Me puede explicar las injurias que acaba de decir- Esa había sido una excelente jugada de la dama más poderosa de Inglaterra (después de la reina, claro esta).

-¿Acaso no le dijo esas palabras a Lady Saori la semana pasada? -Al oír la mención de su cuñada, uno de los hombres apretó los labios, borrando automáticamente su sonrisa.- También se las dijo a la hija del duque de York... -El hijo del duque, conocido por su fuerte temperamento, enrojeció de rabia ante esas palabras ¿Acaso ese bastardo había intentado seducir a su hermana? ¡A UNA FUTURA NOVIA!- ¿A mi también me gusta caminar por los jardines sabe? Pareciera que hubiera hecho a propósito lo de colocarse en un lugar donde todos le verían ¿Acaso esperaba luego chantajear a su compañía a cambio de su silencio?-Se levantó del sillón y le dedicó una gélida mirada- Lo invite, aun sabiendo sus antecedentes, con la esperanza de que se comportara en mi morada. Veo que no sabe hacerlo -Miró a Camus -Escolta al... -Le miro de reojo- caballero, a la puerta. -El sirviente realizó una inclinación con la cabeza- que idiota que es... Y pensar que un tipo así consigue el favor de muchas... -susurro, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar.- A mi no se me atrapa con palabras tan estúpidas. -Miro fijamente a todos los presentes- como todos aquí presentes saben.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, el mayordomo no tardo en regresar junto a su ama y pararse tras ella. El resto de la velada culminó con menos risas que al principio.

 **Sala de música, a la tarde siguiente.**

-Mi lady -Hilda ingreso a la habitación donde su ama tocaba el piano, luciendo un largo y sencillo vestido de muselina marrón claro, con un corte que marcaba su delicada y torneada figura.- Inspectores de Sotland Yard quieren hablar con usted.

-Tráelos y si vez a Camus, dile que suba mi te. -La chica realizo una reverencia - Hilda. Si Frey hizo de esos panecillos de fresa ¿Me traes uno? Agarra uno también para ti, si te apetece. -Sonrió jovial.

-Si, ama. Enseguida regreso y gracias. -Se retiró, mientras su ama seguía en el piano.

-Lady Polis. -Ambos oficiales observaron a la dama frente a ellos, tenía el aspecto más hermoso que podían imaginarse.

-Inspectores. -Saludo, amablemente la joven- ¿A qué debo su presencia? -Preguntó con una inocente expresión de duda en el rostro.

-El nombre Narciso Haprodite... ¿Le dice algo?

-Sí, lo expulse anoche de mi morada -Informó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿De qué me acusa? Estoy en todo mi derecho de sacarlo de mi morada.

-Le asesinaron. -Informo el hombre, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en la joven. -Nos enteramos que estuvo aquí antes de su muerte...

-No...No... -La joven se sentó, justo cuando Camus entraba con él te.- Ignoraba eso.

-¿Mi señora? -El criado dejo la charola en una mesa y fue junto a su ama.

-Estoy... Bien... Solo me sorprendió la noticia.

-¿Tiene idea de quién pudo haberlo asesinado?

-Claramente no... Aunque... -Puso cara pensativa, acariciando sus labios mientras pensaba, desviando la mente de los inspectores del interrogatorio en el proceso.- Ayer me enoje... Y dije cosas que no debí haber dicho ¿Creen que eso provocó esto? -Pregunto genuina sorpresa y casi al borde del llanto.- No quería... Lo dijo porque me enojo, solamente eso... -La joven se largo a llorar, tapando con ambas manos su rostro- No fue mi intención... no quería... Dios... ¿que hice?

* * *

-Mi ama... -el hombre le tendió el té- ¿Era así como esperaba que sucediera?

-He de decir que fue mejor de lo esperado, mi padre me aplaudiría sin duda- Sonrió con burla, mientras devoraba con la mirada la charola con panecillos de fresa- Ese tonto, se metió con las personas equivocadas. -Dijo mientras al fin cedía a la tentación, Hilda le había traído una charola completa del aperitivo.

-Mi ama... -El hombre tomo otro, dado que la mujer había movido apenas la charola en su dirección- Sigue sorprendiendo día a día. -La mujer le miro, mientras se relamía los restos del la azúcar impalpable de sus labios.- Demasiado.

-Camus ¿Aun no lo entiendes? -Le miro con una tranquila sonrisa en sus finos labios- Soy una maldita... -hizo una pausa- caja de sorpresas.

 ** _Continuara._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdonen la demora.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Permisos y limites.**_

Caminaba por el primer piso de la inmensa, silenciosa y algo atemorizante mansión. Durante el día, ese lugar era uno de los más bellos, tanto para el ojo experimentado como para el que no, pero de noche todo era muy distinto. Las paredes de un tono verde oscuro y con símbolos dorados de flor de Liz, parecían de un profundo negro. Los amoldamientos de yeso que adornaban cada tanto los arcos de la galería parecían imitar a los huesos de algún hombre ya muerto.

La luz naranja, producida por el candil con que guiaba sus pasos, daba un aire a un más tenebroso a las proscritas sombras. Alejando por segundos a los demonios que podrían o no esconderse en estas, pero él no temía a fantasías. Llegó a la habitación que buscaba y apagó las tres velas del candil en un solo suspiro. Dejó el objeto junto a la puerta, del lado de afuera, y luego abrió esta con sumo cuidado.

* * *

Luego de caminar un corto trecho, se detuvo junto al mobiliario más grande que poseía la habitación. El llanto ahogado se escuchaba con facilidad, se sentó sobre el fino edredón y colocó su mano en la frente de quien produjera tan molesto ruido.

Apartó un poco del flequillo con cuidado y un delicado beso fue depositado.

El llanto ahogado paro, el fantasma que agobiaba se alejó y la sonrisa apareció. Ya su trabajo estaba hecho por esa noche... Aunque se volvería a levantar, en una horas, para asegurarse que la sonrisa siguiera presente en esos labios. A fin de cuentas, ese era un deber no autorizado...

Un pequeño placer que se podía dar todas las noches a costa de la ignorancia que produce el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se detuvo en esta y observó a la figura que seguía durmiendo plácidamente ahora. Sin ese molesto ruido llamado llanto importunando la quietud de la noche y atormentando a ese corazón. Abrió la puerta y se retiró de esta sigilosamente, por esa razón mantenía siempre las puertas bien lubricadas en sus goznes.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

-¿Qué tal ha dormido? Ama- Preguntó el sereno francés, siguiendo una rutina ya establecida, mientras servía el té favorito de la joven en una delicada taza de porcelana.

-Tan bien como siempre -Replicó la chica, mientras se servía un panecillo -¿Algo que informar?

-Si -Los otros sabían para qué quería su ama la información y así que no veía ningún mal en decirlo, a fin de cuentas para algo solían ser tan sociables con los criados de otras casas.- La familia del Sr. Sagitter-Leonis lo está presionando para que se separe. -La joven sonrió un poco- Aunque este no quiere hacerlo... O eso parece -Hizo una pausa- desde que se enteró que no le dirige la palabra a lady Saori y tampoco comparten el mismo lecho.

-¿Y la fuente es...?

-Uno de los jóvenes que trabaja para ellos, tiende a dialogar con Hyoga. -Informó el sirviente cordialmente.- Flaer también ha comentado que le llegó un rumor similar en el mercado.

-Ya veo... ¿Y en cuanto a la hija del duque de York?

-El compromiso con el conde de Navarra se ha acabado -Notificó, la mujer sonrió. Solo había mencionado a la chica por mencionarla. No porque está realmente hubiera hecho algo con el extranjero, en realidad había sido otra joven la que había salido a pasear por su jardín con el fallecido caballero.- El español no desea una esposa relacionada con un cazafortunas asesinado en circunstancias por demás sospechosas. -Informó el sereno criado- Los negocios que traía consigo están regresando a Navarra con él.

-A parte que las heridas en la ingle, antes del corte en su cuello describen un… -Sonrió nuevamente- ¿Motivo obvio?

-Según llego el rumor, a oídos de Sigfrido, quieren dar con el nombre de todas las mujeres casadas o comprometidas que tuvieron una relación de alguna forma con él.

-Esposo, padre y hermano. Eso busca realmente la policía. -Miró al hombre serena, antes de agregar- tal vez, incluso, al sirviente de uno de ellos.

-Yo me quede, como bien sabe, luego de que el señor Haprodite se retiró. -Informó el mayordomo, en tono sereno- Todos los que estaban en el salón de te me vieron regresar, aparte que no tengo motivos para semejante crimen.

-Supongo que debo creerte -La mujer acarició su mentón con el dorso de su mano y luego sonrió gentilmente- Dado que yo también te vi regresar al salón.

 **Parque local. Esa misma tarde.**

La joven viajaba en uno de sus carruajes sin techo, era un lindo día para pasear y había invitado a las dos doncellas a su servicio para compartir tal gusto. El joven rubio guiaba a una pareja de yeguas de crines doradas y pelaje de un tono miel ligeramente oscuro. Le era imposible no escuchar a las mujeres hablar de vestidos y vete a saber qué clase de accesorios.

El mayordomo, Camus, le había ordenado cuidar de las damas durante el paseo, de eso no debería de preocuparse dado que era algo que le complacía hacer. Las risas de las mujeres hacían tolerable su aburrida plática para él

Ninguno de los tres más jóvenes sospechaba siquiera lo que Camus realmente estaba haciendo durante su ausencia. La única que sospechaba dicha acción, sonreía jovial en ese momento mientras hablaba de un sombrero con un adorno floral (inmenso) que había visto una vez hacía tiempo.

 **Biblioteca. Mansión de lady Polis.**

El fuego calentaba la helada habitación, mientras el hombre aprovechaba este para lustrar cómodamente un par de botas negras. En algún momento, estas habían terminado salpicadas por una molestia menor y no quería que su par favorito se arruinara. Mientras su ama no se enterara, no habría ningún problema de que lustrara sus botas en la biblioteca.

Esos momentos de paz, eran sus favoritos, la absoluta quietud de la casa y la calidez que comenzaba a predominar en la habitación se le hacían confortantes. Tristemente, en la casa siempre gobernaba el frío. Por más que se deseara lo contrario, la casa era por demás helada. Él se había criado en una casa así, su padre siempre ocupado con su trabajo y su madre siempre ocupada con su amante o sus vestidos. Las criadas que siempre estaban ocupadas con su labor o con las manos en el pantalón de alguien más. Tal vez su ama no lo viera de esa forma, pero que había criadas muy libertinas las había.

Él era el hijo de la soledad y el resentimiento. Y guiado por este había dejado su hogar en busca de uno nuevo, obviamente esto lo había hecho con mucho dinero y joyas de la familia a cuestas. Su viaje lo había alejado de su Francia natal y lo llevó a la tierra de los más grandes mitos y leyendas conocidos por el hombre.

-Y en esa tierra la encontré a usted, mi ama. -Susurro para sí, recordando lo que sintió cuando encontró a la adolescente que en ese momento era su ama. Miro la bota que lustraba en ese momento, en su opinión podía brillar aún más. De lejos se dejo oír el ruido de la puerta central al ser abierta- Sigfrido ya esta aquí.- Tanto silencio en la mansión, generaba que el sonido se transmitiera con facilidad.

 **Comedor.**

-Ama, espero que disfrute la cena. -Informo el joven, mientras realizaba una reverencia. Los otros tres sirvientes en ese momento ingerían otro alimento menos refinado, pero aun así exquisito.

-Sin duda. Disfruto de muchas de las cualidades de Frey, su cocina es una. -Notificó la joven, mientras limpiaba sus labios con cuidado con una delicada servilleta- Junto con sus otras habilidades -Le miró de reojo- Aunque no se compara contigo… me gusta más tu cocina.

-Me siento honrado de escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?

-No, mi lady, no aconteció nada de relevancia. Solo Sigfrido paso por su paga, como de costumbre. -La mujer asintió.

-Camus, estaba pensando en ir a la hacienda. -Notifica serena- ¿Hay algo relevante esta semana?

-No, mi lady, además nadie se atrevería a hacer algo en su contra.

-Entonces que preparen todo, quiero partir mañana temprano.

-Sí, mi lady. -El hombre realizó una reverencia, tras pronunciar esas tres palabras.

 **Camino rural. Al mediodía siguiente.**

Hilda y Flaer se quedaron en la mansión, mientras que los dos hombres se fueron con la joven. Hyoga luego volvería con las muchachas y dejaría a su ama con los criados de la hacienda.

De mientras las dos hermanas estaban a solas, con el cocinero y Sigfrido (al que había hecho ir solo para garantizar la seguridad de las hermanas). La joven pelirroja leía un libro de poesía mientras el viaje transcurría, diciendo para sí misma que no había sentido el olor de cera de para botas (de nuevo) en su biblioteca.

Siempre era difícil creer que Camus se pusiera a lustrar botas en ese lugar.

 **Mansión Yemelus, Londres.**

-Patio hoy a la mañana, con el ruso y el francés -Hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabras- Kanon, esa mujer es por demás peligrosa... Es el mal personificado

-Lady Milo Alexandra Polis Scorpii. -El hombre bebió un poco de su copa- Ha eliminado astutamente a sus rivales y arruinado a nuestros socios. -Hizo una mueca, cada persona que iniciaba un negocio con ellos, terminaba en la ruina por realizar otro negocio con la dama griega.

-Aún sostiene firmemente su creencia. Me lo dijo hace un tiempo atrás.

-Que no es del todo errada -Replicó el gemelo- Saga ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera pasado si el plan terminaba con los finales deseados?

-Más de una ocasión, hermano. -Informo mientras con su dedo rozaba el borde de la copa- Lady Polis, a pesar de su fiereza sigue siendo el plato principal en el banquete de doncellas solteras. -Comentó Saga- Y yo quiero ese plato.

-Saga, tu deseo hacia Polis, mete en aprietos a cualquiera. -Informó el menor, su hermano estaba embobado con esa dama y perdería la cabeza si seguía a ese paso.- Haz como yo, busca una esposa... Tethys es joven, pero útil. Tiene muchas influencias familiares de por medio -Sonrió burlón- mientras le de los gustos y haga cada tanto la vista gorda todo marcha bien. A fin de cuentas, cuando ella tiene uno yo tengo a cuatro... Cinco si la cuento a ella.

-No puedo creer que toleres que te sea infiel -Informó el otro gemelo, su hermano le miró.- Es tu esposa a fin de cuentas… yo no toleraría que se acostara con otro.

-A él lo complace de otras maneras... Sabe que generaría un bochorno en su familia si quedara embarazada de un amante. -Su hermano le miró atentamente- Tethys, solo es un trofeo con muchos bienes familiares. -Comentó en tono frío- Ponte a pensar que la cría sólo tiene 17 y yo diez años más.

-Entiendo de qué hablas, pero igual juegas con fuego.

-Ella sabe que lo sé, pero le doy su pequeño consuelo de hacerme el tonto. -Bebió nuevamente, en realidad su esposa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.- Tethys, realmente no me interesa, por eso no me molesta. Por mi que tenga la cantidad de amantes que quiera.

-Ya veo -Hizo una pausa- tu forma de ver al mundo es tan fría Kanon.

-Tendrías que ser igual, Saga, nuestra enemiga ve al mundo de la misma manera que yo. -Se terminó la copa- Tenlo en cuenta, Saga, Polis es más de lo que parece.

-Lo tengo muy presente.

 **Mansión de Saga, dos horas después.**

Por más que dijera que a él no le importaba, se le hacía indignante que su hermano tolerará la infidelidad de su joven esposa. Sabía que Kanon todo el tiempo vio a su matrimonio como un bien comercial, pero no creía que llegara hasta ese extremo. Kanon no sentía nada por la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida y eso chocaba un poco con su forma de verlo todo.

-Tal vez a Kanon le da todo igual, después de lo de Grecia... Se distancia del afecto humano, al igual que ella, se volvió frió y calculador. -Se sirvió un poco de whisky.- Tendría que aprovechar que no está en Londres para indagar sobre sus sirvientes, todos son muy extraños.

 **Mansión, Hacienda de Lady Polis. Esa misma noche.**

Hyoga dormiría ahí esa noche, a la mañana temprano regresaría con dos nuevos caballos a la mansión de Londres. Milo Polis observa a Camus dialogar con Cristal, el mayordomo a cargo de esa mansión. Freya, Eri y Natasha, las doncellas a cargo de asistir y de la limpieza estaban a unos metros de ella, las tres vestidas de forma idéntica.

-Ama Milo.-La pelirroja se dio vuelta y observó a la joven que le hablaba- Su cama ya esta lista.

-Gracias, Freya, pueden retirarse. -Ordeno fríamente, luego interrogará a Camus por ese diálogo desconocido.

-Que descanse, ama.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

-¿Mi lady?

-Ya he mandado a preparar dos caballos. -Ordenó la mujer en tono por demás helado y mirada distante, contradecirla no era opción.- Saldremos de cacería - Jamás había sido opción ir en su contra.

 **Bosque.**

-Dime de qué hablaban Cristal y tú. -Ordenó la mujer en un caballo gris con silla de dama.- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? -Inquirió cuando el hombre guardó silencio.

-Sí, mi lady. Le escuche, solo que dudo que dicha información sea de gran relevancia para usted- La mujer le miró de reojo, dándole a entender que dejara el misterio.- Natasha, su esposa, está en cinta.

-¿Tan difícil decirme eso?

-Él cree que el embarazo no es suyo, sospecha de Alexei. –Comento distraído, con el rifle en su regazo- Dice que han estado muy juntos últimamente.

-Ya veo... -Comentó en tono aburrido- ¿Quiere que averigües si Natasha ha estado en la misma cama que Alexei?-Le miró de reojo- Eso es medio difícil... que suceda.

-¿De qué habla? -El mayordomo le miró de reojo, era claro que su ama sabía algo que él ignoraba.

-Alexei... No tiene gustos hacia las presencias femeninas.

-Entonces sus dudas son infundadas. -El hombre hizo un ligera mueca de sus labios.-Se lo informare a Cristal, es extraño que no lo notara.

-Yo lo descubrí de mera casualidad... Alexei es cuidadoso con su vida personal. -Le miro de reojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.-Lo encontré en una situación -sonrió de medio lado- comprometedora con otro concurrente a una fiesta... De esa forma me enteré, en caso contrario creía en su heterosexualidad aparente.

-Algo me dice que ese concurrente, no era otro cochero.

-Era el párroco local-La mujer dejó salir una risa al recordar la escena- el mantener tranquilas a las damas envejecidas de la localidad, a cambio de que yo guarde el secreto de la "travesura" con mi cochero. –Un destello de retorcida locura se presento en sus ojos- Sin duda hará lo que yo desee a cambio de que me callé la boca.

-Ha de ser el peor de sus temores, el que usted hable sobre esa desventura nocturna. -La mujer sonrió de medio lado, llevando el rifle en su regazo. Si veía un conejo, este sería la cena.-Se que mucho mi opinión personal no le interesa.

-La gran mayoría de las veces, esa frase está en lo correcto. -Replicó la mujer serena, mientras detenía su montura y observa un ave silvestre.

-¿No teme que el cura se coloque en su contra?

\- En estos tiempos... Lo peor que puede pasar a nuestro "querido" párroco es que su querido rebaño se entere de su condición sexual enferma. -Sonrió cruelmente.- Te recuerdo que vimos una vez cómo ahorcaban a dos hombres acusados de ello...

-En Italia-Recordó el hombre, luego lo pensó un poco.- Creo que escuche que los había excomulgado por ello.

-El padre no se arriesgara a perder su posición como clero y mucho menos que lo excomulguen. -Puso el arma en ristre, mientras apuntaba al ave con la mirilla- Tiene más que perder que yo, incluso en esta región -Sonrió fríamente- el escorpión es el predador. -Jalo el gatillo y el disparo destruyó la quietud del bosque.

Dando inicio a las actividades de lady Milo Alexandra Polis Scorpii en esa región.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **Pecadores**

El ave fue servida en la mesa, acompañada por diversas guarniciones. En opinión de la dueña de esa mansión, Cristal el cocinero y mayordomo, había estado inspirado. Por lo cual le pareció correcto compartir semejante abundancia con en el resto de los residentes de la mansión.

Sonrió complacida al ver que su orden fue aceptada con gusto, también disfrutaba que la idea a futuro molestaría a las arrogantes damas de la sociedad rural cercana. Aún recuerda la cara de estas cuando vistió elegantemente a las criadas que le escoltaban a una fiesta.

 **Cuarto de música, unas horas después.**

-Mi lady-Freya, una de las criadas, ingreso a la habitación- El Sr. Shaka Virginus esta aquí.

-Dile al indio fumador de opio que pase. -El rubio no tardó en aparecer, escoltado por la mujer.

-Así que según tu, soy un indio fumador de opio -El hombre se dejó caer en un sillón, mientras la criada se retiraba.- No son palabras muy acordes para una dama. -Comento mientras deslizaba las cuentas de su rosario delicadamente entre sus dedos- ¿De esta forma recibes a tus socios?

-Mmm -La chica dejo de tocar- ¿Realmente deseas que responda a tu pregunta? -Inquirió suavemente con una cruel sonrisa.- O prefieres que haga uso de mi ya adiestrada hipocresía con la elite local.

-Por favor, se lo más hipócrita posible, no ando de humor para soportar tus insultos. -Replicó el hombre con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Mentiría si dijera que me intriga saber la razón. -Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a él y Camus entraba trayendo el te.- Dale al indio anglosajón cualquier cosa menos el té del que voy a beber.

-Tu trato hacia otros realmente me conmueve, sin duda has vivido mucho rodeada de británicos clasistas.

-Camus, cambie de opinión -Miro al mayordomo y luego al rubio- Beberé del mismo té que este caballero. -Camus no dijo nada y se limitó a servir la bebida, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos diálogos entre los dos empresarios.- ¿Que te trajo a mi hogar?

-Oí por ahí, que agarraste al cura con los pantalones bajos... Literalmente hablando. -La mujer sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y eso cómo lo supiste?

\- Yo también tengo ojos y oídos por todos lados -Se excuso- Pero no puedo usarlos esta vez, porque es la palabra de esa persona contra el párroco local.

-Uno de tus criados infames. -Dijo la pelirroja, al recordar al cura denigrando la religión budista del rubio y las creencias hinduistas de sus criados.- Ya veo para donde quieres ir. -Se recargo contra el respaldo y sonrió suavemente por encima del borde de la taza de porcelana- ¿Que es lo que deseas Shaka?

-Que destruyas la imagen del cura. -La chica le miró, suponiendo que era eso- Aunque, seguramente no quiera ver cerca de él a tu criado. -Sonrió cruelmente- Menos desde que sabe que fue visto con la sotana levantada... -Los dos jóvenes rieron, mientras Camus volvió a cargar de té la taza del rubio.

-Camus. -El francés observó a su ama- Se de buena fuente que Cristal preparaba sus panecillos de miel ¿Nos traes algunos? -El francés asintió y luego se retiró.

-Dudo que vayas a exponer a tu cochero... -Comento el rubio distraído- No me lo esperaba, con ese semblante tan duro que muestra... -Rio entre dientes- Aunque es fácil entender su posición "dominante"- la chica se atraganta con su sorbo de té, el rubio sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la mujer.- Dado que vas a ayudarme, yo puedo ayudarte también.

-¿Qué clase de información trajiste indio adicto al incienso? -Preguntó la joven con una media sonrisa, ellos dos se llevaban así... Pasaban del trato cordial a uno no tan educado.

-Algo que la dama más cruel de Inglaterra seguramente va disfrutar poseer -Replicó en susurro- Tu mente despiadada me va amar por esta información, griega salida del infierno.

-Dudo que llegue a amarte, indio blanco, pero te dejare la oportunidad de intentarlo. -El hombre metió la mano en el interior de su ropa característica de su nación y sacó varios sobres sujetos con cordel. -¿Papeles? Tengo muchos Shaka, gracias.

-De compra venta- Sonrió, la joven le miró y le dedicó una mirada de duda- Me llego el rumor de que recuperaste un anillo perdido, puede que estos te ayuden a recuperar lo demás. -La mujer tomó los papeles- Los busque por toda Europa, espero que la recompensa sea grande.

-Podrás seguir metiendo tus trastos hindúes a menor precio por mis puertos -Le miro a los ojos- y eso incluye esa cosa que tu y el tibetano mueven por debajo de la mesa.

-Ignoro el tema del que hablas... -Comentó haciéndose el tonto, sabía muy bien que la chica ya se había cubierto la espalda por si eso llegaba a salir a la luz.- Yo solo comercializo granos y artefactos hechos en la India.

-Si, por supuesto -la chica comenzó a revisar los papeles.- A fin de cuentas eso dicen los papeles.

 **Establos. Al atardecer.**

-Alexei. -El hombre dejó de atender al caballo que cepillaba en ese instante.

-Si, mi lady.

-¿Sientes algo por el cura? -La cara del rubio lo dijo todo.- Me lo suponía... -Se acercó a este, lo suficiente para que sus alientos se chocarán ante la proximidad. El joven sintió la caricia en su pecho y el peso en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. -Lo que no sirve -retiró un indiscreto bucle del rostro del joven y lo puso tras la oreja- se desecha -Susurro en su oído sutilmente.

Como si susurrara el más indiscreto secreto a su oportuno amante, cualquiera que viese la escena de lejos pensaría que la doncella pelirroja realmente no era tal.

-Así será, ama, así será. -Bajo la mirada y observó los granates.- Esta noche mi ama, será.

* * *

Escándalo.

Esta fue la palabra que describe perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo, fue el más grande escándalo de todos los años. Superando en su nivel de escándalo, aquel de la futura novia encontrada durmiendo con el jardinero en la ribera del arroyo que se hallaba en lo más profundo del bosque.

Las damas ricas de la región estaban por demás indignadas, no eran capaces de creer que se hubieran confesado y incluso favorecido a ese tipo de persona. Poco les interesaban a las damas las acciones del hombre. Cuando salió a la luz lo que había en el cuarto del "asqueroso y degenerado" cura, no hubo una persona que no denigrase al fallecido hombre al que horas atrás habían elogiado.

La carta y el joven en su cuarto.

Una confesión y una víctima.

Todos ahora susurraban que siempre había sido obvio, todos habían sospechado el inmoral placer del cura. Pero el escándalo fue mayor cuando notaron el dinero entre las ropas del joven muerto, como si la confesión de su debilidad no hubiera sido suficiente.

100 libras dentro de una pequeña bolsa, 100 libras faltantes de las limosnas y donativos... El cura había pagado por el cuerpo de ese joven, por su placer impuro con las limosnas y donativos a la iglesia que realizaban las damas

Luego de consumar el acto vino el arrepentimiento, el asesinato y la confesión... Seguida de otro agravante acto, el suicidio. Todo era una serie de terribles pecados, ninguno perdonable. Todo estaba por demás claro ante los ojos del pueblo, el escándalo estaba asociado a la iglesia y no al joven extranjero de ideas extravagantes y "ateístas". Joven que solo hace unos meses había llegado con su infame esposa y sus sirvientes a la región.

La carta era clara, incluso con lágrimas de arrepentimiento, había cedido a la tentación y había pecado gravemente... En una breve epístola, admitía haber sido tentado por la carne y que por dicho pecado su alma arderá en el infierno. Luego de eso, la carta era parcialmente rodeada de vital líquido carmín.

El pecado del cura y la "atrocidades" cometidas en su lecho esa noche... Eran tan imperdonables como el asesinato de su amante ocasional.

Los padres del joven, juraban estar seguros que el cura debía haber chantajeado a su hijo con la excomulgación. Acto que sin duda, empeoró la imagen del fallecido líder comunal religioso. Dado que todos dudaban que ese buen chico, que hacía suspirar a todas las quinceañeras, realmente hubiera aceptado por las buenas el dinero.

Extrañamente, mucha gente del pueblo estuvo de acuerdo con esa versión.

 **Salón de té, al día siguiente.**

-Mi lady. -Camus sirvió un poco de té en la taza- hay mucho alboroto en el pueblo, le aconsejó dejar su paseo para mañana.

-Creo que por esta vez te haré caso -comentó la pelirroja, mientras elegantemente tomaba su taza de té.- Ahora sin duda, querrán destruir todo ante la cólera y un pueblo colérico... Es como un escorpión, traicionero y peligroso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted mi lady -Hizo una pausa- le he ordenado al resto permanecer en la residencia, espero que no le moleste que me haya tomado esa libertad.

-Iba a ordenar algo similar, no te preocupes -Sonrío fríamente- esta vez te has adelantado un paso, he de comenzar a tener cuidado contigo.

-Mi ama, le aseguro que de mí jamás debe dudar.

-Jamás asegures nada, Camus, porque todo en esta vida es efímero.

-Aunque ese sea su pensar, le garantizo que siempre tendrá mi lealtad...

 **Patio, establos.**

Bajo las heces secas de los caballos y otros desechos más, había un grupo de sábanas debidamente dobladas que ardían con suma intensidad junto a una almohada y unas prendas propias.

Por más buen chico que fuera, cuando vio las libras (100 para ser precisos) no dudo mucho, su "moral" desapareció con la misma velocidad que hizo desaparecer el billete...

El chico había quedado exhausto y valiéndose de sus momentáneos ojos cerrados había apoyado la almohada en su rostro. Hubiera preferido embriagarlo, pero nadie se creería que ese chico consumiera alcohol en la casa del cura. Alexei movió un poco el material y arrojó el contenido de un vaso de ron al fuego. Nada debía de quedar y nada quedará, todo seria ceniza.

-Del polvo venimos, al polvo volvemos. -Dejo salir una risa entre dientes.

El cura y mover el cuerpo fue más difícil, aunque la soledad de la noche había facilitado un poco el trabajo. Se había presentado en la casa del cura, diciendo que alguien había descubierto lo que él era y que su ama no podía protegerlo... Y dado que solo él sabía su secreto, a parte de la pelirroja, a cambio de no matarle debería de escribir lo que ellos habían hecho y le perdonaría la vida, obvio sin mencionar su nombre y hablando en presente.

Luego de escribir eso el cura debía clavar la nota en la puerta de la iglesia y largarse de ahí para siempre. El cobarde hizo lo que le pidió, apenas colocó la pluma en el tintero apretó el gatillo y el amante de varias noches falleció. Porque lo que su ama no sabía era que la vez que los pillo no había sido la primera.

Después de asesinar al cura, colocó el cuerpo de su primera víctima en el lecho del confesor del "terrible" pecado de homosexualidad.

El montaje estaba hecho y fue por demás creíble según escuchó luego.

Nadie, jamás, se fijaría en el callado cochero de lady Polis Scorpii.

Ni siquiera el indio anglosajón, tuvo en cuenta esa posibilidad. Para este último solo se trató de un evento inesperado que chocó con sus planes, haciendo innecesario trabajo de su socia.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **El rojo es oscuridad**_.

Con cuidado paso el paño de algodón por el cañón del arma, si todo salía como su señora planeaba, pronto sería necesaria. Se le darían órdenes precisas a Alexei de llevar el mosquete y si tenía que utilizarlo era mejor disminuir todos los riesgos posibles. Que funcionara, eso era lo más importante, ya luego verían si era necesario o no utilizarlo.

* * *

-Mi señora, ya está el carruaje. -Informó el normalmente callado cochero, vestido para la ocasión.

-Enseguida iré, Alexei, ve con Camus tiene algo para ti. -Informo la mujer que seguía mirando la ventana.- Estoy segura que te gustara ver que es...

-Como ordene, mi lady, enseguida iré. -Replicó tras realizar una respetuosa reverencia hacia la doncella.

 _ **Mansión Wimber. Una hora después.**_

-Escuche del escándalo con el cura de su pueblo -El hombre movió con cuidado su vaso con contenido ámbar- Aunque no es por eso que pedí que vinieras...

-Lo suponía, no eres de los que generan parloteo de ancianas. -Replicó la temible dama, ni siquiera el rubio era tan tonto para tenerla de enemiga. -¿Qué es lo que deseas? No me hagas perder mi tiempo, que es muy costoso. Espero que lo sepa.

-Necesito transportar mercancía hacia las antiguas colonias y esperaba...

-¿Un precio diferencial? -Preguntó en tono distraído, mientras movía cuidadosamente el contenido de su copa y le miraba a través del cristal trabajado.

-Justo. -Dijo en tono seco el hombre.

-¿Cuantó te pidieron esas ratas duales? -Dijo antes de bajar la copa y mirarle directamente, con una sonrisa que petrificaba a más de un hombre.

-Eso no viene al caso -Informó el empresario en tono sereno- Mis negociados con ellos, no deben de mezclar con los que efectuó con usted.

-Sabes... Dicen que por llevar dos canastas, la granjera perdió todo los huevos -La mujer le miró y le sonrió fríamente- si tropiezas, habiendo repartido tus negocios con dos rivales... Te quedarás sin nada, dado que el negocio del puerto, lo maneja Kanon y de los gemelos es el que más odio... -Sonrió suavemente- Ahora si me disculpas, me aguardan visitas en mi mansión... -La mujer dejó la copa en una pequeña mesa- Yo no arriesgaré mi empresa ante un acto de contrabando, que claramente piensas llevar a cabo

-El señor Virginius le sugirió... Para el negocio. -Cerró los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su whisky y sentía el sabor ardiente bajando por su garganta.

-¿Virginius? -Le observo dudosa- ¿Quien es el señor Virginius?- El rubio borró su sonrisa, la dama parecía desconocer el nombre del comerciante hindú. -Me disculpo, pero no soy de recordar nombres pasajeros. Si el señor… ¿Virginius dijo? -cerró los ojos molesta- Está haciendo contrabando por mis puertos, me asegurare que eso se acabe -La dama puso una mano, fundada en un guante de exquisita tela, en el picaporte. -Ahora si me disculpa, tengo temas que resolver con otros clientes e investigar esos supuestos actos de contrabando por parte del señor Virginius.

 _ **Camino rural.**_

Un disparo y luego otro, la mujer no saco la vista del libro que le acompañaba en el viaje. Alexei llevaba un mosquete y Camus, que cabalgaba junto al carruaje, una pistola. Tonto aquel que le creyera tan estúpida como para ir a un lugar tan alejado sin armas.

Junto a ella descansaba una tercera pistola, la cual utilizaría contra sí misma en caso de que sus perros guardianes fallaran en sus sencillos deberes. Siempre había que ser una señorita precavida o eso le decía su sabio padre.

Que el diablo lo tenga viviendo como rey en el infierno. Amén.

-My lady -La voz de Camus se dejó oír al otro lado de la puerta- la llegada al pueblo es en 15 minutos ¿Desea hacer una parada en dicho lugar?

-Por el momento, no tengo interés en nada que provenga de esa burda chusma -Comenzó en tono sereno sin dejar de leer- A menos que cambie de opinión, dile a Alexei que puede hacer que estos corceles apuren el paso en esa pestilente aldea,

-Como mi lady desee. -Informó Camus en tono amable, antes de colocar el caballo a la altura de Alexei para transmitir la orden.

 _ **Mansión Polis Scorpii. Cuatro horas después.**_

-Mi lady -Camus ingreso a la sala donde su ama bordaba distraídamente- El Sr. Griffon solicita una audiencia con usted.

-¿El noruego psicópata dio motivo para presentarse?

-No, mi lady.

-Entonces que se vaya, no quiero hablar con la imitación humana de pastor ingles. -El mayordomo sonrió ligeramente burlón- ¿Qué esperas?

-Enseguida iré, mi lady.

-Si no hace caso, decirle a Cristal que le muestre la salida.

-Como la ama ordene. -Sin duda el siberiano encontraría interesante el poder mostrar la salida al invitado.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Camus ingreso sigiloso a la habitación de su ama, otra vez esta lloraba dormida. Se acostó sobre los cobertores y le abrazó con cuidado, solo para otorgarle la seguridad que en sueños escaseaba. Su ama podría ser la segunda mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra, pero era la más frágil en sueños.

La joven dejó de llorar dormida, que su llanto menguara aliviaba el dolor en su helado corazón. Antes de salir, se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó más leños al fuego. Afuera la lluvia acariciaba con sus frías gotas todo lo que le rodeaba la mansión, el bosque emitía una lastimera canción acompasada por las lluvias y el viento como voz.

-¿Camus? -El hombre se quedó estático al escuchar la somnolienta voz, la cual al instante se puso firme- Tu, Cristal y Alexei tienen prohibido ingresar a mis aposentos… Se los deje en claro desde el inicio.

-Disculpe, mi ama, es que está comenzando a hacer más frío y sus doncellas están durmiendo -Informo mientras colocaba el último leño- Mi intención solo era la de mantener vivo el fuego de su chimenea.

-Eso lo puedo hacer sola -Informó en tono helado- retírate Camus, a pesar de tus buenas intenciones, la prohibición sigue vigente. -Concluyó en un tono más ceremonial- Retírate.

-Sí, mi ama -El hombre realizó una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Camus. -La voz ahora no fue tan fría como la anteriormente empleada.

-¿Que desea ama?

-Buenas noches y gracias por la molestia. -Escucho como la mujer se movía y se volvía a colocar bajo las mantas.- que descanses -dijo, para ser su voz somnolienta ser seguida por un bostezo.

-Es un placer, servirle, mi ama. -Abrió la puerta- Buenas noches. -Dijo antes de salir, por el silencio dedujo que la doncella ya está dormida.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

Sin duda su ama estaba adormecida, ella jamás deseaba buenas noches a nadie (o eso recordaba él en ese momento). A lo que a ella respectaba, todos podían tener pesadillas, jamás se interesaba por el resto. Le habían extirpado ese sentir hacia tiempo, incluso suponía que era mucho antes del robo y asesinato de sus padres. Podría decir las palabras, pero jamás sentirlas realmente. Esa era la realidad con ella, no era lo que se mostraba y sus actos solo ocultaban tras una venganza lo que realmente buscaba.

Oh si, él bien sabía que su mente se había auto convencido que todo lo hacía por ellos... Por sus padres.

Aunque bien dicen que la mejor mentira es la que tú mismo te inventas y crees. Ella se había convencido de ello y así sería hasta el último minuto de su vida. La ráfaga de aire frió impregnado con gotas frías de lluvia le sabía igual que las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba.

-¿Lluvia? -Miro aterrado la ventana del balcón, todas las ventanas y ventanales habían sido cerrados por la lluvia - ¡la señorita!

 _ **Cocina, un tiempo después.**_

-Atacó a la señorita -arrojó al hombre semiinconsciente a los pies del cocinero y el cochero, sacados de sus respectivos aposentos por Eri- le lastimó en un brazo, Natasha la atiende en este momento -Informo mientras Cristal estrujaba los dientes y Alexei observa indiferente el rostro casi irreconocible por obra del mayordomo- Asegúrense que vuelva a la basura de dónde provino - Se detuvo en la puerta- Y limpien cuando terminen -Agregó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

* * *

-Señor. -Una de las doncellas le interceptó en la puerta.- ¿Me solicitaba?

-Eri, por favor limpia en profundidad el cuarto de la señorita. -Hizo una pausa- En profundidad. -Repitió.

-Como ordene. -Dijo la chica en tono humilde- En este instante busco la lejía.

 _ **Mañana siguiente, ante sala de los aposentos principales.**_

-Mi lady -Camus ingreso escoltados por dos hombres- La policía está aquí. -Informa la dama que se cubría con una gruesa bata de pana y cuyo vestido de algodón se escapaba sutilmente por debajo de esta.

-Camus, creí que Alexei partiría después del almuerzo. -La mujer se cerró aún más la bata, para evitar cualquier mirada. -Pero me alegra saber que han acudido tan pronto a mi misiva...

-Alexei aún no ha partido, mi lady -Informó el mayordomo- Los caballeros están aquí por otra causa, mi ama. -Notificó el hombre, mientras su ama dejaba el libro que leía a un costado.

-Entonces... -Miro a los hombres- ¿Que les trae aquí? Dado que claramente no es el ataque que he sufrido esta madrugada... -Cerró los ojos- De no ser por uno de mis criados... -Los hombres vieron la alteración en la dama- Gracias a nuestro señor en el cielo, mi tragedia se limitó a un corte profundo en mi brazo -Se descorrió la manga del lado izquierdo y dejó a la vista el vendaje.

-¿Le atacaron? -Preguntó uno de los hombres sorprendido.

-El cocinero impidió que el ataque pasara a mayores -Informó fríamente el mayordomo- Como notaran, mi ama solo es una doncella de 23 años, un ser _ **indefenso.**_ -Puntualizó, mientras la joven inconscientemente se acariciaba el brazo herido.- De no ser por el gusto de ir a comer dulces en plena madrugada, puede que el forastero no la hubiera encontrado en el pasillo que conduce a la cocina.

-Ya veo... -Uno de los hombres se acarició la barba- ¿El cocinero intervino?

-Cristal suele preparar varios de los aperitivos para el desayuno durante la madrugada, para no desperdiciar tiempo. -La mujer le miró- golpeó al sujeto con... -Hizo memoria- ¿Como se llama esa cosa que usa Cristal...? La que parece un martillo...-Busco la mirada de Camus esperando ayuda.

-Golpeó al agresor con la masa para carne. -Informo el hombre- Disculpen la ignorancia de mi ama en ese tema -Notifica sutilmente el mayor, los policías sin duda creyeron que la temida pelirroja era una inútil en el tema doméstico.

-Entendemos... ¿Alguna otra cosa para agregar?-Preguntó otro policía- ¿Alguna descripción? -La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No lo vi... Estaba muy oscuro -Se noto con facilidad la turbación de la mujer- Empecé a gritar y yo... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi brazo sangrando y Cristal quitando el mantel para cubrirlo... Creo que el gritaba llamando a los demás, no estoy segura -Observó a Camus buscando ayuda- Creo que Cristal puede dar más información… No sé que mas decirles… me asusto mucho.

-La señorita está cansada, señores, no ha podido dormir y por eso se intentaba distraer con lectura -Informó el mayordomo francés. -Pero aun no le han dicho a que vinieron, dado que no es por el ataque.

-Le aseguro que investigaremos sobre la agresión, señorita Polis Scorpii -El mayor observó atentamente al mayordomo. Parecía un sujeto lo suficientemente listo como para manipular a la pobre y solitaria dama. Tranquilamente podría ser el director tras todos los éxitos de la joven, siendo esta nada más que una triste marioneta o mejor dicho una actriz que seguía un humilde guión...

-En cuanto al tema de nuestra visita -Observó a la joven -Sir Wimber a notificado como extraviado a un criado -Los dos oyentes le dedicaron semblantes perdidos, claramente no entendían de que se les hablaba- Notificó que su criado venía a esta residencia por la tarde, con un mensaje para usted señorita ´Polis Scorpii.

-Una dama de mi posición no tiene trato con criados ajenos -Informó la joven, con un semblante que daba a enterder que mucho sacrificio hacia al tratar con los propios.- Ignoro si dicha persona estuvo en mi propiedad.

-Jamás se presento, mi ama, por eso lo ignora -Aclara fríamente Camus- Todas las misivas destinadas a mi ama, primero pasan por mis manos. -Cerró los ojos- Ningún mensaje de Sir Wimber llegó a este lugar, me temo que hicieron el viaje en vano... Si quitamos lo de mi ama, por supuesto.

-Podemos hablar con las criadas.

-Ellas jamás salen de los sectores de servicio, pero si gustan puedo llamarles. -Informó la joven- Pero si Camus dice que nada llego, es posible que así sea... -Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, cada vez estaban más seguros que el titiritero era el hombre que aguardaba tras el sillón de la joven.

 _ **Cocina. Al medio día.**_

-¿Que huele tan rico? -Natasha entró a la cocina, donde su esposo sin duda cocinaba algo exquisito.

-Revuelto para los sabuesos de la ama. -Informo el hombre, mientras en dos grandes ollas se cocinaban las sobras de la cena pasada junto a otros componentes- la ama no ve necesidad de arrojar carne de conejo a los perros, es mas rendidor y económico darle los restos de la cena... -Comentó distraído.

-Por cierto... -La mujer le miro- ¿No te pareció escuchar gritos anoche...?

-Puede ser que hayas escuchado a la ama, cuando era atacada.

-Los gritos provenían de fuera de la casa... -Informo la mujer, mientras abrazaba a su esposo por la espalda- Estaba con la ama cuando lo escuchamos.

-Entonces debió de ser el viento. -Replicó el hombre distraído- Dicen que los muertos aprovechan la lluvia para dejar libre su lamento.

-Debió ser eso. -La mujer se sirvió un pan distraída...- La ama desea su te... ¿Quieres que te prepare uno de paso?

-Sí, gracias.

-Que fuerte es el lamento de los muertos. -Agregó la mujer, mientras preparaba el té.

-Demasiado fuerte.

 _Continuará._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

 _ **Pasos**_

Hastiado, esa era la palabra que describa cómo se sentía.

Quería huir de su hogar, ya no soportaba para nada su vida... Ya no soportaba a sus familiares, cada quien inmerso en su pequeño mundo y al mismo tiempo destruyendo el suyo.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que tomara oro y joyas, cuestión de tiempo para que dejara su hogar parisino.

Por esas casualidades del destino, o por deseo de un ente mayor (si se mencionaba alguno más que seguro obra del diablo), el futuro duque se topó con una niña que lloraba sobre su padre muerto... Dedujo eso, porque a escasa distancia había una mujer que claramente era su madre (también fallecida).

-Señorita -La joven no dejaba de llorar, aferrando con fuerza la chaqueta del difunto.- ¿Esta herida? -No le llevó mucho tiempo el descubrir que la sangre en su vestido veraniego claro provenía del hombre muerto. La niña está intacta, solo tenía unos minúsculos raspones y el corazón destrozado ante el arrebato del ser amado.

Le llevo un tiempo, pero al final la joven le dijo todo y soltó el nombre de los asesinos de sus padres. Principalmente el de uno, el que más odiaba… Pero su odio era para los dos, odiaba a los dos.

El mayor de los hermanos, aquel que había pretendido su mano era responsable de la muerte de su progenie. Todo había sido un intento fallido de rescatar a la familia de un robo, un robo orquestado por ellos mismos, solo que todo salió mal y los mayores terminaron muertos. La joven quedó sola en ese alejado camino, con su vestido lleno de sangre y desamparada por el mundo hasta que él llegó.

Hasta que el diablo decidió que el destino de esas almas marchitas se toparan...

* * *

Una vez más estaban en Londres. Su ama había aprovechado el incidente en su hogar para tener excusas para volver a la ciudad que más odiaba. Nunca entendía porque había decidido habitar Londres si odiaba el ambiente y el aire de esa ciudad. Podría hacer lo que tramaba desde la cómoda distancia desde algún lindo lugar rural fuera de Londres.

* * *

Apretó los labios cuando vio al hombre ingresar a la residencia ¿Como osaba a atreverse a poner un pie en la morada de su ama?

-¿Necesita algo Sr. Yemelus? -Interrogó en un tono helado, dando a entender que su presencia no era bienvenida desde la perspectiva del mayordomo.

-Su ama me mando a llamar -Informó el griego en tono helado, desde la perspectiva de este el mayordomo era la peor calamidad que podría acompañar a la dama.- Si quiere le muestro la invitación.

-Sr. Saga Yemelus -los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la dama que se aproximaba a ellos- Camus, la señorita solicita que le lleve el té a la sala -Hizo un movimiento con la mano- Por aquí, Sr. Yemelus -Informó en tono helado la joven de cabellera plata.-La señorita le espera. -Claramente Saga Yemelus no gozaba de la buena voluntad de los criados.

Si era por ellos, que parecían haber absorbido el odio de su ama hacia el resto de la sociedad, Saga podía ahogarse en el Támesis o poner el cañón de un arma en su sien cuando quisiera.

* * *

Tristemente, ese no fue el único día que Saga Yemelus se presentó en la mansión. Por varias semanas, mes completo para ser precisos, el hombre mantuvo constante correspondencia con la temible dama y pasó varias horas de charla en privado con esta, charlas que él tenía prohibido presenciar.

-No dejaré que se meta en el camino de Milo -Mucho menos dejaré que la ama piense siquiera en perdonarle. Apretó los labios, dado que el perdón podría a futuro traer una sortija por parte del griego. Y eso sería algo intolerable.

 _ **Mansión Yemelus, tres meses después.**_

Sabía que la pelirroja algo se traía, aunque lo seguía tratando con la misma frialdad que siempre había iniciado un diminuto negociado. Ese negociado era algo, a fin de cuentas la culpa de la muerte de la progenie de la mujer era de su gemelo no suya. Oh eso trataba de decirse siempre, para dormir por las noches.

Salió a la terraza a fumar uno de sus cigarrillos, lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada al mismo. Sabía que algo se debería de traer la mujer, por eso estaba teniendo mucho cuidado con los papeles. La dama griega era muy astuta y famosa por arruinar reputaciones de manera sofisticada.

-Señor -Un criado se presentó frente a él- Su hermano le espera en la sala -Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, sintió un regusto extraño al hacerlo. Tal vez el tabaco en esa zona estaba malo o era de menor calidad. Arrojó el cigarrillo por la baranda hacia el jardín, dio solo un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo y vomitar sangre.

Nada se pudo hacer por él, murió en cuestión de segundos…

Una paloma, tiempo después, se llevó el arma homicida. La había confundido con una rama para su nido.

 _ **Mansión Polis Scorpii. Tres días después.**_

-Por simple respeto, deberías de haber ido -Kanon estaba frente a la dama pelirroja, sentada cómodamente al otro lado del escritorio, en uno de sus brazos llevaba la banda de luto. - A fin de cuentas estaban haciendo negocios... -le miró fijamente, retando a la mujer a realizar uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

-Todo el mundo sabe que les odio. -La mujer le miró serena, claramente la muerte del gemelo no alteraba en nada su existencia.- Y a pesar que soy seguidora y practicante del arte de la hipocresía, no me complacía hacer uso de esta durante el velorio y entierro de tu gemelo. -Tomó con cuidado la taza de té frente a ella- El negocio que estaba forjando con vuestro hermano, me permitiría traer mercancía de América a menor precio -Hizo una mueca- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas libras pierdo con su muerte? ¿Cuantas llevábamos invertidas? -Kanon entorno los ojos, si lo sabía... Había revisado los libros de su hermano y los papeles en sus escritorios. La mujer había invertido dinero que sin duda sería difícil de recuperar.

-Ya veo… -Pero bien sabiendo su historial, no podía hacer la vista gorda con ella- Pero eso no descarta de mi lista. Todo lo contrario, me hace dudar aún más de ti.

-Tampoco te descarto de la mía -La mujer dejó la taza en la mesa- Tu hermano muerto, es dinero invertido que no regresa y como único heredero de él obtienes todo lo suyo -Posó sus gemas granates en otras jades igual de frías- Es sabido por todos que me odias con la misma intensidad que yo te odio. -El mayor aprieta los dientes, la mujer se paró y recarga sus palmas en la mesa. Dando una posición intimidante y por demás seductora a su cuerpo.- Ahora, si terminaste con las acusaciones, vete -Le indico la puerta- Regresa a tu hogar, si es que tu mujer no está teniendo relaciones con su amante y quédate ahí. -Hizo una pausa- O mejor, ve a ver qué tal esta la mansión de tu hermano, tal vez quieras llevar a tus zorras a vivir ahí.

-Cuidado, yo no soy mi hermano.

-Créeme, tristemente lo tengo presente -Informo la mujer estrujando por un momento los dientes.- Muy presente, asquerosa y pestilente basura. Ahora vete de mi casa, tengo que pensar cómo diablos recuperó el dinero invertido.

 _ **Aposentos de los criados. Un tiempo después.**_

-Camus. -La mujer ingresó a la habitación, encontrando al criado lustrando su calzado- Se que es tu tarde libre, pero necesito que me digas algo.

-Le responderé lo que desee saber, mi ama.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la repentina muerte de esa rata inmunda?

-No -fue la respuesta del hombre- veo la razón de la pregunta.

-Responde Camus -Le atravesó con la mirada, claramente poseedora de una cólera contenida.- mataste o no a Saga.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no era prudente que estuviera cerca tuyo...

-Yo decido quien es o no prudente tener en mis cercanías. -Le miro fijamente- Tu no decides nada ¿Has entendido?

-No soy tu perro Milo -El francés se puso en pie y le miró fijamente a los ojos- tampoco tu esclavo, si hago de sirviente es porque me divierte -la mujer unió los labios hasta formar una fina línea- Ten cuidado, Milo, porque conozco todos tus trucos. -Sonrió fríamente- Pero tú no conoces los míos.

-Parece que accidentalmente aplique la ley sagrada de la venganza -Miró fijamente al hombre, mientras sonreía burlona… Aunque era una sonrisa carente de calidez, era fría como el corazón del hombre que tenía en frente- mantén a tus amigos cerca... Y a tus enemigos aún más. He tenido a quien podría ser mi peor enemigo, respirándome en la nuca todo este tiempo.

-No soy tu enemigo, por decirte que no me trates como perro. -Los ojos del hombre tuvieron un helado fulgor.- No te he solicitado gran cosa.

-Hay, Camus, sé que no eres mi enemigo -Se comenzó a acercar a él- pero lo serás...-aproximó sus labios al oído de él- si vuelvo a sentir tu perfume mientras duermo. -El hombre se tensó-lo lamentarás, -Hizo una pausa- Acabas de perder ese único privilegio que creías que no sabía -El hombre apretó los dientes para contener la exclamación- Yo jamás bajó la guardia Camus, a diferencia tuya... -Dejo de hacer presión en la zona y salió de la habitación.

-Yo tampoco bajó la guardia Milo -Informó el hombre fríamente.- Veamos cuánto tardas en buscar la tregua… Mocosa malcriada.

 _ **Habitación principal, esa misma noche.**_

La mujer pasaba despreocupadamente el cepillo por su corta cabellera borgoña, había cerrado las puertas de sus aposentos con llave. Sabía que había iniciado un juego interno de poder entre ella y su más leal colaborador. Tristemente, este era un juego que carecía de un juego en sí. Camus había hecho algo que no se le fue pedido y peor aun la había retado al no bajar la cabeza. En parte tenía razón, ella estaba olvidando que él no era como los otros. Camus era alguien extremadamente culto y astuto, alguien que provenía de una familia adinerada de la cual sintió repugnancia. Él no era un asesino a sangre fría como Alexei o Cristal, ni tampoco herederos bastardos de importantes señores como Hyoga, Hilda y Flaer. Tampoco eran simples estafadoras como Eri, Freya y Natasha. O un ladronzuelo especializado en comidas por demás mortíferas o somnolientas como Frey.

El francés era más que ello y ella lo sabía.

Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se dirigió a la cama. En un minúsculo segundo extraño el sentir a Camus abrazándola cuando le cree profundamente dormida.

Apretó los labios y golpeó con fuerza el edredón con su puño cerrado, no cedería... Porque aquellos que aflojan la cuerda una vez, lo harán siempre o eso decía su sabio y difunto padre. Ella no se daría por vencida a la primera, aunque eso significaba un escozor que molestara y doliera en menor medida.

 _ **Habitación de Camus.**_

El francés leía serenamente una novela, estaba seguro que la señorita a la que servía, había tomado alguna medida para enfatizar que tenía prohibido el acceso al cuarto. Aunque él no era tonto, la mujer de origen griego no era la única que sabía adelantar pasos. Ahora era su turno de dominar la situación, le enseñaría a la chiquilla que el también sabia jugar con fuego sin quemarse.

Ella, literalmente, le había apretado en la hombría para demostrar que mandaba... Pues con gusto le haría saber que eso no era así y que tocar lo que no se debe podría traer serias consecuencias.

Sonrió burlón, ella solo gozaba de 23 años... El de 28, cinco años de diferencia que él estaba dispuesto a recordarle a la osada pelirroja.

A fin de cuentas, cuando ella recién hacia unas breves apariciones en grupos de damas que bebían el té de las cinco, él ya degustaba vinos exquisito y damiselas de la misma belleza. Hablaba con banqueros y hombres adinerados, fingía risas auténticas o hablaba de política con un hombre importante de la región.

-Milo, elegiste al hombre equivocado para enfrentarte -Susurró mientras pasaba la hoja con cuidado- me adelantare y caminaré a su lado, ya no estaré tras sus pasos -Embozo una funesta sonrisa - harás los pasos que yo te marque, haré que eso que susurran se vuelva realidad... -pensó para sí, mientras seguía en su lectura- Aunque sea por unos días, serás mi muñeca, realmente me volveré el hombre que mueve los hilos de tus acciones -Pasó de hoja- el hombre que caminara a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad.- De todos sus bienes que se había llevado de sus padres, lo único que no había vendido era la sortija de compromiso de su abuela.

En su opinión, el dedo anular izquierdo de Milo Alexandra Polis Scorpii era el lugar perfecto para que este reposara. Y se aseguraría de que eso pasara… no importaba cuánto tiempo le tomará. Ella sería suya.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Guerra.**_

Todo era una cuestión de poder, los dos sabían y por eso no darían el brazo a torcer.

La griega y el francés, ama y "vasallo". Camus la trataba con más frialdad que la acostumbrada, también se ahorraba el "¿Ha dormido bien mi ama?" o el siempre cordial "Le aconsejo que se coloque un chal, hará frío esta tarde durante el paseo seguramente". La mujer solo se dignaba a seguirle la guerra fría iniciada por ella y continuada por él.

Los otros criados notaron las frialdades del trato, aunque ninguno tenía las agallas para meterse en donde no debían. Era una silenciosa guerra entre fieras, la cual todos ignoraban cuando había iniciado, lo único que sabían era que por su bienestar no deberían de intervenir.

 _ **Aposentos principales.**_

La joven no paraba de estornudar, el condenado mayordomo había prendido un incienso de lavanda en su habitación ¡Ella era alérgica a la lavanda!

Camus quería demostrarle que conocía sus debilidades y sin duda se estaba luciendo en ese hecho. Los estornudos alérgicos, a pesar de inofensivos hasta cierto punto, eran por completo molestos… Una pequeña gran molestia por parte de Camus. Aunque siendo honesta esperaba alguna jugada peor por parte de él.

-Hilda... -Salió de la habitación y se paró en el pasillo, tratando evadir la fragancia- Hasta que la peste a lavanda no se vaya, dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados. -Seguido de esto vino otro estornudo.

-Sí, mi lady, ahora comenzare a trasladar su ropa -La joven sacó uno de los trajes y horrorizada vio la planta de lavanda en una maceta, justo entre los vestidos.- Señorita... -la joven se acercó y vio horrorizada la planta, el mayordomo le acababa de inhabilitar el guardarropa. Camus quién será la prostituta francesa que te trajo al mundo.

-Qué Flaer se encargue de airear esas prendas -Por dentro pensaba mil y una formas de asesinar elegantemente al francés y quedar impune en el proceso- no puede quedar nada de fragancia a lavanda en ellas. -La joven asintió, mientras la dama salía de la habitación aun estornudando.

-Sin duda están enojados el uno con el otro... -Comentó la doncella, para sí, mientras abría las ventanas.- Menos mal que ninguno de los dos recurrió a un método más drástico para demostrar su molestia -Abrió otra ventana- Tal vez Flaer tenga razón… puede que no solo sean ama y sirviente. -En lo personal, pensaba que si se sacaba los fuertes carácter de cada uno, serian una pareja adorable.

 _ **Cochera.**_

-Enseguida iré hacer la compra, señorita -Hyoga tomó el dinero y la lista de mandados, ajeno a que lo que sea que su ama traía entre manos.

-Te metiste con mis cosas, Camus, pagaras las consecuencias. -La mujer se alejó con paso elegante de la cochera, antes de hacerlo observó el coche de paseo.- Creo que le haré una visita al indio...

...

Camus estaba preparando los caballos, de todos los trabajos pesados que podía haber en la mansión el más odiado de todos era el de preparar los corceles de la dama. Estos eran testarudos y solo parecían querer obedecer a los cocheros (Alexei e Hyoga). Su ama aguardaba tras una ventana, viendo como su elegante mayordomo trataba de colocar a los tozudos corceles en su lugar.

Ella también sabía jugar sucio y con las debilidades de su sirviente. Aunque lo de tenerle de cochero solo era el inicio, lo mejor venía a la noche. Oh sí, lo mejor lo tenía pensado para la noche.

Siguió observando los inconvenientes que tenía el criado, disfrutando verle tener problemas con los caballos. Saboreando la palpable frustración al ver que Calais y Zetes no colaboraban para ser puestos los arneses.

-Frey, que pases tanto tiempo callado tras mío es motivo de sospecha.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿Pero por qué no le pidió a Hyoga que lo hiciera antes de irse?

-¿Enserio quieres saber la respuesta? -Le miró por encima del hombre, dedicándole una sonrisa infantil- ¿Acaso no es obvia? -El cocinero guardó silencio, la respuesta era muy obvia. -Si no es difícil conseguir, quiero cenar codorniz.

-¿Que celebrara? -Normalmente cuando su ama solicitaba una cena de codorniz, es porque pensaba celebrar algo en privado.

-Nada en especial… -La pronta rendición de Camus, se dijo para sí.

 _ **Entrada de la mansión.**_

La mujer bajo elegantemente por las escaleras, Camus le miró de reojo... Al parecer, algunos vestidos habían escapado a la fragancia lavanda. Sujeto la mano de su ama para que esta subiera al coche, apretó un poco la mano de ella entre la suya antes de soltarla y luego él se apiadó del vehículo ubicándose tras las riendas... Pero se sentó en el puesto del conductor. Los tozudos corceles bayos no parecían contentos en ningún sentido, parecían molestos y comenzaron a caminar con desgano a un andar moderado.

-Camus, para que sepas, los colocaste mal. Calais va a la derecha y Zetes a la izquierda -El hombre apretó los labios- Cuando lleguemos a la mansión del Indio, acomódalos. No quiero que mis pobres corceles sufran por tu ineptitud.

-Sí, señorita. -Dijo el hombre, mientras alentaba a los caballos a ir más rápido. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en las riendas, pensando que estas eran el cuello de la mujer que viajaba sentada detrás de él.

 _ **Mansión Virginius.**_

-Que tragedia para mis ojos -Comenzó el rubio desde la puerta- observar tu despreciable belleza...

-Oh, por lo que veo sabes jugar con las palabra, me sorprende la elocuencia de su eminencia India-Soltó la joven socarrona, el rubio entorno los ojos.- Me agradaría escuchar sus bárbaras elocuencias con una taza de té sobre la mesa. -La mujer quedó frente a él, a solo unos pasos- Si es que a su esposa no le intimida mi temible presencia.

-Veo que amaneciste del lado errado de la cama. -Replicó la mujer de este, desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta, protegida por la seguridad de la casa de la vista de cualquier otro que transita por la acera.- ¿Dormiste mal Milo?

-Siempre despierto del lado equivocado de la cama -La mujer sonrió fríamente- Solo que lo disimulo, con extrema maestría. -La mujer miró con sorna al mayordomo.- Aunque no fui la única que arrancó mal el día,

-¿Pelea domestica? -Preguntó el indio ligeramente interesado en el tema, siempre supuso que algo había entre ese par y su esposa estaba de acuerdo. Aunque esta estaba más segura que él, de que no había nada carnal entre ama y vasallo...

 _ **Habitaciones de empleados, Mansión Polis Scorpii, esa misma noche.**_

Camus se echó en su cama, los caballos de la ama eran peor que esta.

-Dicen que los animales se parecen a sus amos... -Se levantó de la cama- Pero esos caballos exageraron... -Fue directo a la búsqueda de sus prendas para dormir. Milo le había hecho el día imposible en todo sentido, aunque bien sabía que solo lo hacía por venganza por lo de sus vestidos. En realidad le sorprendió que fueran esas niñerías, eran algo impropias de ella.

Se vistió y se metió bajo las mantas, no pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a sentir picazón...

No solo era la picazón en las zonas que su piel había tocado las sábanas, era todo lo que le picaba.

 _ **Mañana siguiente.**_

-Increíble lo que hace un poco de vainilla -la mujer observó fríamente al mayordomo, cuya alergia le obligaría a estar en cama hasta que bajara la inflamación de la piel y el escozor desapareciera, para evitar que se lastimara le habían vendado en totalidad las manos, dejándolas casi como las de una momia -Jamás creíste que supiera tu alergia ¿No? -El francés apretó los dientes, tenía que contener el insulto. Si le insultaba, ella ganaría- Gracias por enseñarme otra forma de fastidiar la existencia de alguien...

-Me alegra haberle enseñado algo, señorita. -Replica fríamente, conteniendo la necesidad de enviarla con su padre al infierno.

-Hay que agradecer, que no posees una alergia letal. Al igual que la mía, solo genera molestia.

-¿Todo esto por una flor en sus prendas?-Le miró inquisitivo- Pensé que le agradaría la ropa perfumada.

-Camus, arruina otra vez mi guardarropa -la mujer le tomó del mentón con fuerza- y yo me asegurare de arruinar tus días y noches... Por lo que reste tu vida. -La dama salió de la habitación, por suerte para Camus solo tres de sus atuendos para dormir habían sido rociados con agua de vainilla. Atuendos que aún seguían en el cajón, obviamente no se molestaría en prevenir al mayordomo sobre eso o quitarlos. No le mataría un poco de incómoda alergia, unos cuantos días de incómoda alergia hasta que se diera cuenta que había mucha ropa con rocío de vainilla.

 _ **Establo. Un tiempo después.**_

-¿Que tienen Calais y Zetes?

-Unas llagas, por eso estaban fastidiosos ayer -El cochero le observó- no les puse la medicina ayer, debió haberles dolido bastante cuando les pusieron los bocados...

-Por eso estaban tan ariscos, pobre Camus... -La mujer hizo una mueca de fingida pena- Le costó dominarles un poco... Mis pobres niños -Acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Calais, claramente desde la perspectiva del cochero la mujer estaba más preocupada por sus costosos corceles que por el mayordomo indispuesto- Déjalos aparte, no los usare hasta que se hayan curado de esas molestas llagas -Comenzó a acariciar con cariño la cabeza de Zetes.- ¿Es necesario algo más para ellos?

-No, por el momento tengo todo lo necesario para tratar la causa de sus molestias. Señorita.

-En ese caso, solo usare a Castor y Polux -Observó a la pareja de sementales negros- o a Antígona y Electra -las dos yeguas grises permanecen en sus respectivos corrales. -Hasta que no estén en condiciones no saldrán de sus cuadras más que para hacer una caminata ¿Entendido?

-Sí, ama... Eh entendido su orden perfectamente.

-Señorita -Flaer se acercó a la joven griega, con andar tímido. Siempre se ponía así cuando Hyoga estaba cerca y su ama también. - El señor Aldebarán le busca.

-Enseguida voy.

 _ **Sala.**_

-Te pido disculpas, Aldebarán, estoy con un sirviente de menos y debo organizar mi escaso plantel de empleados.

-Ya veo -Informó el grandote bonachón, de todas las personas que rodeaban a la mujer. El hombre oriundo de Brasil y sus criados eran los únicos que habían escapado de sus canalladas (si no se contaba a Camus y lo de dejar a Alexei sin amante).- Si esa es la situación, en otro momento pasaré de nuevo.

-Oh no, las puertas de mis casas siempre están abiertas para usted y su fundación -Le indico uno de los sillones- ¿A qué debo su presencia?

-He venido a agradecer el mobiliario nuevo que donó a la escuela del orfanato, los niños se emocionaron cuando vieron llegar las carretas.

-Para mí fue todo un placer, Aldebarán. -Informo la mujer con una amable sonrisa- No por ser huérfanos, merecen ser tratados como parias... Como entes tristes que circulan invisiblemente por Londres.

-Veo que ha optado por la selección de palabras firmes para aclarar su postura. -El hombre sonrió cordial- Pero tristemente está en lo cierto, muchos de esos niños no eran nada para las personas que habitan este país... Al sacarlos de la calle, se les da identidad...

-Y se los aleja de los ebrios y pederastas que por unas miserables monedas destruyen lo poco que les quedaba de inocencia -El moreno asintió, solía hablar con los niños y se topaba con muchas cosas en sus relatos… No solo curaba sus cuerpos, dado que era médico, también se dedicaba a curar sus almas y mentes de los daños generados mientras vivían en la calle.

-Ahora más que nunca, entiendo su postura.

-Mi única razón para ayudar es otorgarle las herramientas que necesitarán en un futuro.

-Lo mismo deseo darles, como huérfano que recibió ayuda en el momento correcto -El colono de Brasil sonrió - Se lo que es que te brinden la ayuda correcta y las herramientas para que puedan forjar su futuro.

-Una vez me dijeron: Un hombre pensante, es un hombre libre. -Ella sonrió con amabilidad al hombre- Estaba pensando hacer una humilde reunión, para que muchos otros sepan de lo que haces en tu orfanato y abran su corazón a los pequeños -Y si es posible sus gordos monederos, agrega para sus adentros.

 _ **Comedor. Esa misma noche.**_

-Camus, que placer verte de pie... -La mujer le dedico una sonrisa helada- Creo que esta guerra doméstica, con la alergias como arma, está en un estado de pausa. -El mayordomo le dedicó una mirada helada, claramente no le perdonaba - No más agua de vainilla en tus ropas de cama y sábanas a cambio de no más flores de lavanda en mis trajes... ¿Tenemos ese modesto y simple trato?

-Supongo que espera que agache la cabeza con ese trato. -Informó receloso el francés, no le iba a dar el placer a pesar que fuera ella la que propusiera la tregua. Sabía que algo se traía la pelirroja entre manos.

-Camus, es muy claro que como enemigo eres terrible -La mujer tomó con cuidado la copa frente a ella- Pero como maestro tienes mucho que ofrecer -Una mirada escarlata ardiente chocó contra los naturalmente fríos ojos celestes que emulaban dos glaciares. Ninguno estaba dispuesto agachar la mirada en ese cruce.

-¿Qué propones?-Preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada de forma retadora.- Milo -Dijo el nombre con sumo recelo, sabía que la mujer solo quería su rendición en esa absurda y al mismo tiempo importante guerra doméstica de poder. Y no se la iba a otorgar, no le daría el placer de considerarse derrotado por ella.

-Eh oído que algunas alergias son letales y tu táctica de la lavanda, me ha demostrado que posees varios trucos que desconozco -Dejo la copa que bebía en la mesa, tras darle un corto trago, y se levantó para luego caminar hacia él con paso solemne. Acortando de a poco la distancia entre ellos, obteniendo una escrutadora y recelosa mirada acompañándola a cada paso - Quiero que me enseñes tus trucos.

-¿Qué he de obtener yo con eso? -Pregunto de forma helada y distante.

-Mi absoluta atención, Camus -Se aproximo a él y acortó la distancia al tirar de su corbata para acercarlo más- como siempre has deseado... -El beso en sus labios, lo tomo desprevenido. Nunca creyó que ella fuera a besarlo, no la creía capaz de un truco tan bajo. Sintió el sabor afrutado del vino que hace solo unas palabras atrás estaba bebiendo. También el sabor metálico de su propia sangre luego que ella mordiera apenas su labio inferior- ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta? -Lo beso nuevamente, esta vez de una forma más inocente, casi virginal. Dejándolo a él saborear esta vez sus labios.

Con ese último beso, terminó de derribar la muralla del francés y tenerlo nuevamente bajo su poder.

Hacerle creer a Camus que cedía por que lo necesitaba, era la única forma de ganar esa guerra.

Otra vez tenía su victoria de la forma más discreta posible.

Por algo había pedido cocinero que le azara una codorniz, quería celebrar la derrota más absurda de Camus.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Nueva vida.**_

El mayordomo estaba tras su ama, mientras la gala donativos para el orfanato del médico del Brasil se lleva a cabo. Muchas damas finas, al ver el jugoso donativo de la griega y la esposa del empresario hindú se sintieron menos que ellas y no tardaron en exigirles a sus esposos que abrieran sus bolsillos para generar donativos. Habiendo un periodista presente, para luego redactar el acontecimiento en su columna de sociedad, no podían permitir que este se centrara solamente en la mujer que creía en monstruos profanos o en la griega venida de la tierra donde los entes mitológicos que se habían venerado apoyaban los actos libidinosos entre hombres.

Aldebarán estaba complacido con los donativos, ignorando completamente las verdaderas intenciones de los donativos de las damas inglesas. Tampoco era que la griega y la dama hindú no se trajeran algo entre manos, pero sus intenciones eran más sofisticadas de lo que el bonachón grandote y las inglesas creían.

-¿Te sirvió el consejo que te di? -Preguntó la mujer del bindi ataviada con ropas, típicas de su cultura, de colores azules y adornos dorados.

-Lakshmi... -La pelirroja, al lado de la morena hindú, sonrió de medio lado. Dando a entender que su sugerencia había sido de utilidad. Camus estaba extremadamente mansito. Solo unas pequeñas sonrisas, el mimarle apenas colocando algún mechón tras la oreja con un fingido gesto de cariño y acariciarle apenas el brazo en un afectuoso gesto había sido suficiente para domar al francés.- Me intriga saber qué le harás a Shaka por hacerte estar presente en esta fiesta de gordo burgueses y estiradas damas

-Me asegurare que pague el sacarme de mi hogar, cada segundo lo convertiré en un minuto de tormento para él -Informó la joven morena con una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el borde de su copa con sumo cuidado con sus dedos llenos de anillos.

Gozaba de varios adornos, típicos de su cultura, en su cabello. Shaka le gustaba ostentar la simple belleza de su esposa, llamando la atención con las joyas carísimas con la que le adornaba

-Pobre tonto, no sabe la que le espera ¿No Lakshmi?

\- Hay privilegios que solo bien con el matrimonio -comentó la normalmente callada morena- Aunque siempre hay quienes disfrutan de dicho privilegio sin contraer matrimonio.

-Eso he oído -Replicó la pelirroja, en un microsegundo se había olvidado que hablaba con la esposa de su más temible socio. Esta maneja tanta información como su marido, no le fue difícil notar la mirada burlona hacia ciertas "doncellas" presentes en el salón.

-¿Cual será el motivo de debate en esta conversación? -Inquirió el rubio empresario, mientras se aproximaba a su esposa y a su socia (tanto en tratos honestos como deshonestos). Su esposa y la griega se llevaban bastante bien, se podría decir que eran amigas. Si es que alguna de ellas sabía lo que significaba esa palabra y algo le decía que ese término no formaba parte del vocabulario de ninguna de ellas.

-Lakshmi me estaba poniendo al tanto de qué método utilizará para que le devuelvas el displacer de haberle hecho venir.

-Griega, créeme, mi preciosa flor será debidamente compensada. -Informa con un curioso brillo en los ojos y en el mismo bajo tono que había utilizado la pelirroja. La pelirroja dejó salir un suspiro, siempre tenía la sensación que el matrimonio desviaba las conversaciones hacia cierto tema que sin duda tenían muy desarrollado en la intimidad de su recamara.

-¿Disfrutas la fiesta Shaka? -Pregunto, para evitar que esos dos se salieran con la suya.

-Creo que le falta un poco de alegría, pero no es del todo mala -Informo, antes de mirar el lugar donde se hacían los donativos- La buena causa está siendo bendecida... Como dirían ellos. -Soltó con sorna, la gran mayoría del dinero donado, por él, provenía de un negocio turbio con su socio lemuriano.

-Querido, no desesperes, aún falta la atracción principal. -Notifica su esposa antes de darle un muy disimulado beso en el cuello. Le susurro unas palabras en su lengua nativa, acción que pareció generar un interés en el hombre. En ese momento, la pelirroja, agradeció desconocer el idioma nativo del matrimonio.

* * *

En el momento de ser servidos los bocadillos, uno de los presentes comenzó a desvanecer por la falta de aire. Su joven esposa, que tranquilamente podría ser la hija, miró aterrada como el hombre se ponía rojo y luego morado... A escasos centímetros de su mano aguardaba un bocadillo con canela. Uno de los tantos médicos presentes describió la consecuencia del infortunio deceso... La canela. El hombre era letalmente alérgico a esta aromática especia.

* * *

Milo se bañaba, quería estar presentable para el funeral que claramente se llevaría a cabo la mañana siguiente. El despreciable hombre, había demostrado que el dinero que posees no te da valores y mucho menos educación. Lakshmi le había visto maltratar física y verbalmente a la pobre quinceañera con la que se había casado, no solo conforme con eso había insultado a la testigo y comenzado a decir barbaridades sobre las mujeres de su etnia.

Obviamente que esto había llegado a oídos de Shaka primero y a los de la pelirroja después, esa agitada tarde en que Camus fue cochero, en un momento que se quedaron a solas las damas acordaron una venganza que excluye a Shaka. El hindú no debería quedar implicado mucho menos luego de haberle dicho que la siguiente vez que agrediera a su esposa verbalmente se las vería con su buena puntería.

-Señorita -Flaer se aproximo a la joven- Le dejo la ropa sobre el buró- Informó la doncella en tono servil.

-Flaer... Por favor, deja a mi alcance mi ropa de duelo... -La joven pelirroja observó a la chica por encima de su hombro- Mañana habrá una ceremonia por el finado -Comentó la joven, la chica asintió y luego se retiró- El último adiós al buitre desalmado de Ávido… -Se sumergió un poco en el agua y luego salió con una impecable sonrisa- Tengo que pedirle a Sigfrido que traiga a los invitados de honor de la ceremonia de mañana.

 _ **Mansión Nerous, a la tarde siguiente.**_

Como simple acto de respeto, la dama griega se acercó a otorgarle sus condolencias a la viuda de origen italiano. Según había escuchado, su arreglo matrimonial había sido orquestado por su primo que pensaba quedarse con la herencia de la joven huérfana de padres (Según corren las malas lenguas, la muerte de ambos progenies había sido obra de Ávido). Su primo, un tal Lumaca, la había dado en matrimonio creído que eso le dejaría la vía libre al dinero de ella. Lo único que hizo, fue unificar dos de las tres grandes compañías navieras de Venecia (Una honesta y la otra de moralidad por demás dudosa).

Quedando marginado socialmente al no poder gozar más de la pensión otorgada por su adinerada prima, según corría el rumor se había terminado colgando en un cobertizo para botes pequeños.

-Mis más profundos deseos de felicidad ante su grata perdida -La menor alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la temida pelirroja. Sabía que Ávido odiaba a la joven desde la fibra más pequeña de su funesto y muerto corazón. -Dicen, que el final de algo malo es el comienzo de algo bueno.

La niña sonrió, era un placer escuchar palabras que le alentaran a un mejor futuro. Sus cinco meses de matrimonio habían sido un absoluto calvario. Y escuchar de alguien que al igual que ella estaba complacida por la muerte, aliviaba un poco su vergüenza por querer comenzar a celebrar la muerte de su esposo.

-Gracias por sus palabras, Lady Polis, son las más bellas que he escuchado... En todo lo que va de esta jornada. -Informó sutilmente la italiana.

-Lady Gioca Nerous... 15 ¿No? -La chica asintió lentamente- Todos los años por delante, no los desperdicie. -La chica asintió nuevamente. Si tuviera la maldad de Ávido seguramente comenzaría su nueva etapa de la vida matando a todos los secuaces de este. -Venga, quiero presentarle a un buen amigo mío, él también es italiano y sabrá asesorarle en este -Le miró de costado, la chica entrecerró los ojos- "mal momento".

-Muchos han ofrecido ya su ayuda. -Notificó la joven viuda, con algo de recelo. Si algo le había enseñado ese monstruo, eso era a cuidarse las espaldas de todo el mundo.

-Esos son buitres tras su fortuna -La chica le miró, al parecer la pelirroja se esperaba un comentario así- ¿En cinco meses viviendo con el diablo no aprendió a reconocerles?

-Sí, aprendí eso y muchas cosas más -La chica le miró con recelo tras el tul negro de su velo de viuda- Por eso desprecie todas esas ofertas -Notifica caminando al lado de la pelirroja, con dirección al balcón de la terraza. -¿Que le hace creer que aceptare entrevistarme con su amigo?

-Vaya, regazza, que bueno apreciar que ese monstruo no te destruyó -Hizo el comentario una voz burlona, detrás del hombre de acento italiano aguardaba quien parecía ser su sirviente.

-¡¿Manigoldo?! -la chica no tardó en refugiarse en los brazos de quien se suponía debía haber sido su esposo... Al hombre de unos 23 años lo conocía desde niña, era el único sujeto en que su padre confiaba para dar la mano de su hija. Y trágicamente el destino los había forzado a separarse.

-Supongo que puedo dejar a la viuda a tu cuidado -Informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa complaciente- Cuida de la niña Maní, desde que llegó a Inglaterra que solo la he visto sufrir en manos de ese monstruo.

-No te preocupes -El italiano, socio de negocios de la mujer, que había llegado a Inglaterra con el único fin de recuperar a la niña sonrió burlón- Estará en muy buenas manos de ahora en adelante, será tratada con el cariño que siempre debió de haber recibido -Acarició con cariño la cabeza de la niña a la que quería como una hermana menor.

El plan del padre de la italiana, era esperar a que Gioca cumpliera los 18 para dársela en matrimonio a su fiel conocido, y Manigoldo pensaba esperar hasta esa edad para reclamar como esposa a la muchacha... Aún era muy pequeña y sin duda su forzado matrimonio dejaría una profunda huella en su memoria.

 _ **Sala alejada.**_

-¿Y eso que fue? -Lakshmi, Shaka y Camus observaron a la pelirroja que ingresaba a la sala en que solo permanecían ellos. Habían acordado desde un inicio ir a esa alejada habitación.

-Mi acción de buena voluntad del año -Informó con notoria sorna y una media sonrisa- y la apertura del negocio veneciano para mis barcos. -La pareja de la india le miro con cierto recelo, mientras Camus para sus adentros aplaudía a su ama. Tenía que reconocer que esta había sabido jugar de manera magistral esta partida. La india le había dado un "motivo", él le había dado el cómo y Shaka el arma (sin darse cuenta, dado que la especie provenía de su negocio).

Sabía que la joven llevaba entrevistándose hace tiempo (a escondidas) con el empresario Italiano dueño (junto con un sueco) de varios embarcaderos en Venecia. El italiano y su socio gozaban de ser dueños de la tercera gran empresa naviera de la región.

-Ante ti, debo de quitarme nuevamente el sombrero, temible fiera salida del Hades... -Comentó discretamente el rubio, en parte disgustado por ser ignorante del plan de la dama.

-Shaka, es hora de volver -La morena le observó de reojo- No creo que a la mocosa le importe que nos retiremos...

-Camus, has traer mi carruaje, también deseo retirarme. Estar rodeada de estos gordos burgueses hace que me den náuseas. -Hizo una mueca- el olor a perfume baratos me da asco.

 _ **Mansión Virginius. Esa misma noche.**_

-Pelirroja del demonio... -Shaka se quitó las botas que lleva puestas- Ignoraba incluso la presencia de ese hombre… ¿Donde le habrá tenido? -Dejo salir un gruñido- Estoy seguro que lo tenía escondido en algún lugar.

-Ya te lo he dicho... -Los brazos de su esposa no demoraron en rodear su torso, mientras sus delicadas manos desabotonan la fina tela de la camisa negra- esa mujer es discípula de los ashuras...

-Esa mujer no es discípula, es un ashura mejor dicho Lakshmi -Corrigió el hombre, mientras las manos de su esposa acariciaban su vientre y lentamente realizaban un camino descendente.- Aunque bien dicen que para triunfar, hay que coquetear con los demonios y los dioses...

-Hablando de demonios, el tuyo ya está despierto -Le susurro al oído en tono juguetón, antes de darle una pequeña mordida a su oreja.

-El mío está despierto y el tuyo, notoriamente hambriento...

 _ **Sala de costura, Mansión Polis Scorpii**_

-Ama... -Camus se quedó observando a la joven vestida con una bata aterciopelada azul- ¿Que hace despierta a esta hora? ¿Y con tan poco vestuario? -Preguntó alarmado- Se ha de enfermar...

-Solo pensaba en la panza de lady Sagitarius Leonis... -A Camus no le fue imposible ponerse a pensar por un microsegundo en las morenas piernas de su ama.

-Ya veo...

-Y también en el hecho de que Lakshmi parecía un poco inflada… -Replicó con ligera sorna, el hecho que la india, de envidiable figura, se comenzará a desfigurar por un embarazo le causaba gracia. Entre todas las damas de Londres, no había una (incluida ella) que poseyera la figura atlética y refinada de la Hindú. A pesar de ser algo baja, medir cerca del 1.65, la esposa de Shaka tenía algo que le hacía increíblemente hermosa ante quien la viera.

El hecho de estar en segundo lugar, siempre era motivo de rabia interna.

-¿Cree que puede estar en cinta? -Aunque era algo que él había notado desde hace rato, no estaba dispuesto a corregir a su ama. Si ella creía que no era así, no se molestaría en indicar lo contrario.

-No se... Solo estoy comenzando a creer que hay una epidemia de bebés a mi alrededor -Le dio un trago a la copa que tenía en su mano. Recogió las piernas y observó distraída por la ventana- No tengo idea, porque los bebes me causan esta extraña sensación...

-¿Cual Milo?

-Ninguna en particular -Informo antes de darle otro sorbo al vino, no le iba a describir a Camus la sensación de paz le otorgaban los bebés con solo verlos. Luego tendió la copa al hombre- ¿Quieres? No está envenenada... -El hombre tomó la copa y le dio un trago también.

-Creo hacerme una idea de que le sucede... -Informó luego de un largo silencio, mientras observaba a su ama bañada por la luz de la luna.- ¿Quiere que le dé mi opinión? -La dama sin duda en esa posición y acompañada por la luna, era más exquisita que el vino que degustaba.

-No.

 _ **Continuará.**_

*Lakshmi es la diosa de la abundancia, la belleza y la prosperidad. Es venerada en la India, se la considera esposa de Vishnu.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Elección**_

Hace unos meses que había despejado parte de su sendero al quedar Avido fuera de su camino. El sol alumbra todo con su magno y dorado esplendor, las flores inundan los jardines con sus retoños en flor. Nada es malo, todo es bueno y eso le causa mala espina. Siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta…

Aún piensa en las palabras de Camus esa noche tras el entierro.

"Usted desea ser madre".

Le había dicho que no quería su opinión, pero el muy descarado se la dio igual con una sonrisa por demás burlona.

¿Ser madre?

Ja.

¿Ser madre con quien?

Con el benevolente espíritu santo. Ja.

Con el idiota del duque del norte, que tanto le corteja. Doble ja.

-¿Con él? -Le dio un pequeño sorbo al vino que tiene en su copa- Camus no es un mal partido, está tan podrido como yo... A parte que realmente es un niño rico... Aunque se muestre como mayordomo -Miró el líquido borgoña- supongo que sería podría llegar a tolerar algo como eso, aunque sea una vez… -O las necesarias para tener un heredero.

-Milo -La voz de Camus a sus espaldas no le sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrada a que este se moviera casi sin hacer ruido, pero si le sorprendió el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre de pila. Siempre había asociado ese acto como un mal presagio- Eh de solicitarle un favor. -La mujer miró el líquido mostrando absoluta indiferencia, aún así le preocupaba lo que fuera que hubiera escuchado el mayordomo.

-¿Acaso no sabes que muchos me comparan con el diablo? -La mujer siguió observando la nada misma- No es bueno pedirle favores al diablo.

-Entonces, me temo, que he de presentar mi renuncia.

-¿Qué has dicho? -La joven observó alarmada al mayordomo, aquel que era lo más próximo a un amigo que poseía, por más que odiara reconocerlo- No puedes renunciar, Camus, te lo prohíbo -la copa temblaba en sus dedos, muestra del terror que le generaba la idea de que Camus le abandonara por cualquier razón.

Para sus adentros, el francés se deleito con la escena. Su ama estaba de pie frente a él, con esa mirada altiva que tanto le apetecía muy seguido observar… Con ese ligero temblor en el líquido borgoña contenido en la copa de cristal.

-Entonces, concédeme el favor de fingir ser mi prometida cuando mi primo aparezca.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Que yo finja qué? -La sorpresa fue notoria en su voz ¿Que me acaba de pedir este granuja?

-Un pariente mío se aparecerá por Londres a pedido de mi padre, usted es la única dama que sabe que soy en realidad. -El hombre le sonrió de medio lado, ante la expresión de perplejidad de la dama- Fingir unos días no será del todo difícil para usted, la he visto mentir y engañar descaradamente por mucho tiempo...

-Y si... No... Mentimos. -El francés observó atentamente a la dama, esta no le miraba a los ojos como solía hacer siempre, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el líquido borgoña- Mi juventud pasa... Al igual que la tuya, no es eterna. -Informó, mientras observaba el líquido borgoña. No quería observar los ojos triunfantes de Camus, sabía que este había buscado ese final por mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo… -Informó manteniéndose frío como al inicio, sin exteriorizar para nada la dicha que le daba ver a la mujer sugiriendo algo como eso- Aunque a diferencia mía, usted tiene a su favor que es una candidata al matrimonio interesante para cualquier señorito Inglés o extranjero. -Remarco el francés entendiendo la preocupación de la pelirroja, pero aun así no dando muestra que entendía a qué se refería: el tiempo pasaba y también su posibilidad de concebir un heredero al imperio que había forjado... -¿Qué obtengo yo al ceder a su capricho? -La mujer le miró de reojo, bien sabía que el hombre le estaba probando. Quería escucharle pedirlo, quería regocijarse y deleitarse con su derrota simbólica con el hecho de que lo necesitaba más de lo que le admitía.

-¿Quieres una respuesta ridícula o la verdad crudamente dicha? -preguntó volviendo a su natural sorna y malas intenciones previamente planeadas puntillosamente.

-Por favor, destroza mi corazón y mis esperanza con la verdad crudamente dicha -Pidió en tono helado el francés, conteniendo la necesidad de sonreír mientras las decía.

-El disfrute de lo que resta de mis años de juventud, ser dueño de parte de mi fortuna y el asegurar un bienestar económico hasta tú último día de tu vida… ¿Te parece suficiente? -Hizo una pausa- Querido Camus.

-Ya veo... Tentadora propuesta, he de reconocer -Admitió el hombre como si la mujer no le hubiera dicho gran cosa realmente- ¿Pero por qué tan de repente? -Y justo hoy le vengo a pedir un favor, de haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho esto mucho antes.

-Me he dado cuenta que mis años transcurren y no tengo quien... -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Continúe con lo que he forjado a lo largo de los años. Yo, tristemente, no soy eterna.

-Un bebé, eso es lo que quiere realmente -Camus se cruzó de brazos- Su único interés en mi persona es que me ha visto como el único candidato posible para ser padre de su descendencia -hizo una pausa, en cierta forma estaba ofendido por ello, que lo viera como una cosa para procrear y ya. Como un simple semental, esas últimas palabras le habían borrado la interna sonrisa de triunfo.- ¿Le llevó mucha meditación?

-No. -La mujer le miró fijamente a los ojos. El francés noto que no mentía- Siempre fuiste la primera opción, Camus, desde hace mucho tiempo. -Esas palabras desarmaron al hombre por breves segundos. -Puedes retirarte, piensa tranquilo lo que te he preguntado... -El hombre realizó una inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar con andar solemne. Claramente todo había sido por demás imprevisto.- Espero haber hecho correctamente esta jugada -Miró la copa de vino, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sillón favorito- Mi juventud se acaba, al igual que mi tiempo para la maternidad… -Aunque sea con Camus, he de concebir un heredero para mi imperio.- Un hijo…-Bebió un sorbo- seré la madre más mal criadora que ha existido.

 _ **Habitación de Camus, Aposentos de los criados. Un tiempo después.**_

El hombre se dejó caer en la cama, en parte está extasiado y en parte ofendido (muy ofendido). Si se observa el asunto de manera fría y calculadora...

-Solo me quiere de semental, como una cosa más... Entre las tantas que posee -Dijo para sí entre dientes, eso le era lo más ofensivo, exageradamente ofensivo para su persona. Aunque en parte le sorprendió que admitiera con sinceridad de que había pensado en él desde un inicio, más aún le deleito al ver su reacción cuando le dijo que se iría... Eso era extravagante, muy raro de ver en ella un temor genuino.

¿Tanto temía acaso de que él la abandonara?

También tenía que reconocer que desde la vez que la encontró llorando desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo de sus padres la ha deseado desposarla. Tenerla como su esposa y amante por el resto de sus vidas. Cuando la vio ahí llorando, supo que esa niña era la correcta para su vida. Un ente tan miserable como él.

Ella era sencillamente, era perfecta.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema, pero se lo sentía presente en el aire. Camus se había mudado a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Hyoga, Frey, Flaer e Hilda ya estaban al tanto de que a Camus debían de tratar de "señor" (como si eso no hubiera sido hecho antes) y también notaron que algo estaba pasando fuera de lo habitual.

La llegada de los criados de la casa de campo no era otra cosa más que una confirmación a sus sospechas. Natasha en condición de embarazo fue la única excluida de sus funciones de criada, aparte que había sido alojada en una de las habitaciones señoriales. Su patrona podría ser muchas cosas en opinión de los nobles y burgueses londinenses (y demás ingleses que hubieran visto su peor cara). Pero ellos, como sus criados, podían dar fe de que siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar físico cuando era requerido un trato delicado en su salud.

Ahora la mujer, casi parturienta, reposaba casi todo el día en una cama extremadamente cómoda y en una habitación bien amueblada. Ya estaba lista la carta para el médico, firmada por su patrona, para que este se hiciera presente junto a la partera para recibir a la criatura como era debido. Los restantes criados del campo, habían sido alojados en las cómodas habitaciones de servidumbre (que nada tenían que envidiar a las que poseían en el campo en cuanto a comodidad).

Cristal, era el único excusado de esos aposentos dado que tenía que permanecer junto a su esposa por si el bebé comenzaba a dar indicios de querer llegar a este mundo.

 _ **Despacho.**_

-Pareciera, que esta casa poseyera más vitalidad que la acostumbrada. -Comentó Shaka, mientras le daba un sorbo a su te. Se hallaba en la mansión de la pelirroja cerrando nuevos negocios con su socio lemuriano negocios de dudosa moralidad, si hemos de ser honestos.

-No soy de concurrir mucho a esta vivienda -El de cabellera lila miró a la mujer, realmente siempre que concurría era para llevar a cabo algún negocio turbio con sus socios.- Pero debo de admitir que concuerdo con Shaka.

-Una de mis sirvientas esta en fecha de parto -Informó la mujer distraída, mientras revisaba el libro de contabilidad detenidamente, libro que oficialmente no existía.- He de reconocer, que hay cierto entusiasmo en el ambiente... -Observó a Shaka- Ahora que recuerdo, no te felicite por la llegada de un futuro hijo a tu familia.

-Gracias, honestamente comenzábamos a sentir que no había hijos en ese matrimonio -Replicó el hombre con tono neutral- Hubiera sido una pena prescindir de Lakshmi... Pero si un bebé no llegaba ¿Para qué estar casado?

-Mejor será que retenga la opinión que estaba por dejar salir -Comentó la pelirroja antes de perforarle con la mirada. En cierta forma... Consideraba a la dama hindú lo más cercano a una amiga a pesar que esa palabra no formaba parte de su vocabulario habitual. - No es asunto mío, a fin de cuentas, el cómo veas a la mujer que realiza el mismo camino que tú…-hizo una pausa- La mujer que camina a tu lado -Shaka frunció el entrecejo, entendía muy bien lo que la pelirroja le decía entre líneas.

-Nos volvemos a centrar en el asunto económico -Interrumpió el segundo hombre presente, claramente en cualquier momento habría una guerra entre fieras si se seguía ese camino.- Las cuentas no se cerrarán solas y el dinero requerido para la transacción no llegará con el rocío desde el cielo.

* * *

-Permíteme decir algo antes de retirarme -Shaka observó a la pelirroja fijamente- a mi manera, estimo y quiero a mi esposa. -La mujer arqueó una ceja- Y no la cambiaría por nada, ni por todos los hijos que una cualquiera pudiera procrear para ser mi descendencia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Shaka, no me meteré porque ese no es mi asunto.

-Pero disfrutas de tener información de asuntos ajenos. -Agregó antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a su carruaje.

-"Estimar y querer a su manera" -La mujer cerró la puerta, pensando en esas palabras. A su manera, ella también quería a sus sirvientes. Y también a Camus.

Debía de reconocer que a su manera quería al francés arrogante, a su errática, distante y fría manera por supuesto.

 **Sala.**

A su manera, toleraba que Camus se tomase la libertad de ocupar la misma habitación que ella cuando comenzaba con esos llantos nocturnos que tanto odiaba y a veces le despertaban... A su manera toleraba muchas cosas de ese hombre… Así que a su manera le quería.

Aunque no le había sentado para nada en gracia que Camus se pidiera a Eri que le sirviera del mismo té que ella. Eso no era tolerable, desde su perspectiva. Ella debería de autorizar algo como eso, él no era quién para tomar ese atrevimiento.

-Eri, puedes retirarte. -Ordenó la mujer antes de dejar su bordado y observar fijamente al francés- ¿Con el permiso de quien bebes de mi mismo te?

-¿Aun me sigues considerando inferior a ti? -el hombre cerró el periódico- Puedo hacer mis maletas si lo deseas...-La joven volvió su atención al bordado, sabía que si respondía a esa pregunta le daría una satisfacción injustificada al hombre (o así lo consideraba ella). Por concentrarse en contener sus emociones no prestó atención a la aguja.

-Permitirme... -El hombre se arrodillo frente a la joven y tomó la mano poseedora del dedo damnificado con cuidado. Beso con cuidado la herida y luego alzó la mirada, mientras cubría la pequeña herida con un pañuelo, provocando que sus ojos se cruzaran. El se aproximo a ella, dispuesto a besarla. Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando tocaron la puerta.

Camus se levantó y caminó hacia los ventanales dándole la espalda a la mujer, por lo cual ignoro la sonrisa de burla que ella embozo.

-Adelante. -Ordenó el francés, Flaer no tardó en ingresar seguida de un hombre desconocido para la pelirroja.

-Señorita. -Miro a Camus- Señor- Agrega- Sir Degel Acuaren ha llegado.

-Gracias, Flaer, puedes retirarte -Dijo la sonriente pelirroja, la cual a leguas se notaba divertida por algún hecho que solo ella conocía. El primo del francés había arruinado la primera posibilidad de besarla que se había presentado en meses. Sin duda Camus querría asesinar a su primo tras ello.

-Degel... Te presento a mi prometida Lady Milo Polis Scorpii. -Observo a la pelirroja- Milo, te presento a mi primo Degel Acuaren.

-Un placer. -Dijo el hombre mientras besaba los nudillos de la dama que permanecía sentada, esbozando esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquier hombre.

-El placer es mío, Sr. Acuaren. -La dama abandonó su ubicación y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo en esta- Le pido que me excuse, pero debo atender asuntos privados...

-Adelante, no se demore por mi causa. -La mujer salió y dejó a los franceses solos- Eh de admitir, primo, que has elegido una mujer con destacable belleza.

-Ten cuidado, Degel, su belleza no es nada comparada con su inteligencia y astucia -Camus le observó de refilón y le indico un diván- Muchos han perdido fortunas al intentar engañarle creyendo que era una ingenua, que sea mujer no significa que no sepa administrar sus bienes... -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar con extremo disfrute- Es la más temida en todo Inglaterra, en eso si supera a la reina.

-Algo ha llegado a mis oídos, como también él que eres ante toda la sociedad-Observó a su primo mientras se sentaba en el diván. - ¿Algo que decir? -Realmente le preocupaba un poco su primo, que estuviera con una mujer a la que todos tachaban de peligrosa bruja no le sentaba en gracia. Como tampoco le gustaba el rumor de que era mayordomo.

-Me es divertido el jugar a ser su mayordomo -Sonrió de medio lado- desde la sombra de la servidumbre, tengo acceso a información que pasa por alto.

-He de hacerme una idea de cuál es... -Degel le miro- Es tu prometida... Pero ante los ojos de todos eres solo el mayordomo y según tengo entendido todos creen que eres tú quien mueve su vida como si fuera una marioneta. -Al oír esas palabras Camus tomó asiento mientras emitía un frío coro de risas.

-Créeme, si aquí existe un titiritero es ella. -Entorno los ojos- y si eres astuto te irás mañana mismo de Inglaterra.

-¿Disculpa? -le miro sorprendido.

-Degel -No tardó en tomarlo de la corbata y jalarlo hacia él, haciendo que el nudo se tensara y le asfixiara un poco- Se muy bien para que te ha enviado ese sujeto al que una vez llame padre, dile de mi parte que pierde su tiempo. Milo no es idiota y yo tampoco.

-Suelta… me ahorcas...

-Mejor vuelve a donde sea que tengas a tu amante y no regreses aquí, sería una pena tener que reducir drásticamente el árbol familiar. -Soltó la corbata de su primo y le observó fijo a los ojos- Créeme, Degel, si te quedas solo encontraras la oscuridad que habita en este mundo. Yo estoy inmerso en ella desde el día que huí de casa... Y no deseo que te unas a mí. -El de ojos amatistas le observó fijamente- Milo también esta, pero ella entró involuntariamente... -Para luego aceptar con todo placer lo que la oscuridad le ofrece, todo para concretar su venganza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo sé de que hablo, mejor lárgate de esta casa... -Se alejó de su primo- Es por tu bien que te lo digo, una vez que entras a este mundo... No sales jamás y la luz se hace imposible de alcanzar.

-Camus...

-Vete, Degel, como hombre cristiano que eres sigue en el sendero del sol... -Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- Más que seguro ella ya hizo venir tu carruaje, lárgate de esta casa antes de que pierdas tu alma.

-Camus Espera...

-Hilda. -La chica no tardo en aparecer- Llévalo a la puerta, el caballero ya se retira.

 _ **Comedor, esa misma noche.**_

-¿Qué tal te fue con tu primo?

-Estoy seguro que volverá mañana, luego de haber meditado mis palabras toda la noche.

-Excelente -Le dio un trago a la copa de cristal con exquisito vino. - ¿Que tan seguro estas que será de utilidad?

-Créeme, Milo, en situaciones como estas jamás fallo. En este momento debe estar pensando y repensando cada palabra que le dije.

-Qué pena que no seamos amantes -La mujer sonrió con burla al único presente en esa habitación- te hubieras ganado un "interesante" premio...

-Dudo que una doncella, supiera cómo hacer algo interesante -La mujer le atravesó con la mirada, Camus no pensaba dejarse pisar por ella… Sabía muy bien que lo había dicho para molestarlo y él pensaba devolverle el displacer- La falta de experiencia, me aburre... Y sé que usted es inexperta en ello -La mujer apretó los dientes.

-Te has decidido ya.

-Acaso no la he presentado como mi prometida -El hombre le miró fijamente- Acepto, solo con una condición...

-¿Cual? -La mujer entornó los ojos, de ser necesario ordenará a Alexei deshacerse de Camus. A fin de cuentas, candidatos tenía de sobra.

-Nada de fiestas pomposas, las odio completamente... -Informo el hombre, la mujer sonrió- ¿Que es lo gracioso?

-Yo solo pensaba en el cura y los demás -dijo refiriéndose a los sirvientes- nadie más...

-Veo que ambos hablamos el mismo idioma.

-Por eso... -hizo una pausa antes de beber- Te elegí a ti… Mi despreciable mayordomo.

 _Continuará_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Contrafuego.**_

Abrazo con fuerza la almohada, mientras una lágrima escapaba indiscretamente con destino final las sabanas del más fino algodón. Unos musculosos brazos la abrazaron y los demonios que le atormentaban encontraron su final. Sintió el suspiro de Camus en su cuello, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente ante la seguridad que ofrecía el hombre. Seguridad que ella no había pedido para nada, hubiera preferido llorar como idiota a tener que soportar a Camus en su cuarto.

Apretó los dientes para no dejar libre el insulto, ella no le había dado permiso de volver a entrar a su habitación.

-Camus… -Dijo en tono helado, a poco estuvo de ladrar el nombre.- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos crees que haces? Nunca dije que podrías ingresar a mi cuarto, la prohibición sigue vigente hasta la noche de bodas.

-Es para que se vaya acostumbrando, mi lady, yo no pienso dejar de abrazarla... -Aferró con fuerza a la chica y su espalda no tardó en hacer contacto con el pecho del mayordomo.

-Ya es suficiente.-Ordenó en tono por demás helado.

-Creo que no... Aparte no estoy haciendo nada malo -Juraría que había una sonrisa en los labios del francés, la percibía en su voz.

-Parece que yo misma he de haber tentado al lobo...-Hizo una pausa- ¿Que pretendes Camus?

-Comerla mejor... -Le dijo el otro en tono juguetón, mientras rozaba su nariz en el cabello de ella y aspiraba su aroma.- Por algo ha abierto la caja de Pandora

-Camus, te aconsejo volver a encerrar tus demonios-Informó la mujer en tono helado- Oh a la primera oportunidad que se me presente juro que lo lamentarás...

-No se preocupe, mi lady, mis demonios se controlan... -Dejó la cama de la mujer- mejor de los que se controlan los suyos -La chica se dio vuelta y le observó fijamente, pero optó sabiamente no replicar a sus palabras.

Hacerlo, como había notado hace días, era solo darle a Camus lo que buscaba.

 _ **Sala, mañana siguiente.**_

Desde el salón, Camus tenía una perfecta vista de su fría y calculadora futura esposa. La mujer dialogaba con los cocheros Alexei e Hyoga. Este último no realizaba un solo movimiento mientras su ama les daba instrucciones.

-Sr. -El hombre se dio vuelta y se encontró a Hilda con una carta que reposaba en una bandeja de plata- Ha llegado de parte de Sir Sagitter-Leonis.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

-¿Una invitación? -La chica miró con recelo el sobre y luego la invitación.

-Es claro que algo te altera o mejor dicho sospechas... -Comento el sereno francés, al igual que ella olía segundas intenciones en la misiva.

-¿Te recuerdo el nombre de la esposa de Sir Sagitter-Leonis?

-Ah cierto... La mujer que fue atrapada infraganti por Hyoga y Flaer. -Camus con cuidado el dorso de sus manos por sus labios, intentando falsamente tapar su sonrisa.- Ahora entiendo sus sospechas... Pero ella está en cinta.

-Camus, cuando se trata de venganza... No importa las condiciones, ya deberías de saberlo -Se acercó al hombre y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él- ¿Vas a cuidara a tu frágil prometida?

-De todo mal que vea -informó Camus- estaré más que atento... -Tomo el mentón de la joven con cuidado- no dejare que nadie te lastime... -Iba a besarla, pero ella desvió su rostro, con sumo placer llevó a cabo esa acción.

-Tendrás un premio, luego. -La mujer se alejó con paso altivo y luego le observó por encima del hombro, dejando que los mechones de su corta cabellera cubrieran su semblante y dejaran a la vista solo el rubí que poseía como mirada- He de esperar muchas cosas de esa malcriada, así que me conviene -Se sentó en el sillón y le miro fijamente- que desempolves el título por el cual estudiaste tanto es París...

-Solo estudie eso porque mis padres así lo exigieron... No porque realmente fuera de mi interés.

-Lo sé, pero puede que por primera vez en años le des uso -Sonrió burlona ante esas palabras- Quiero que te estés atento Camus, hoy si que jugaré con fuego y quiero que estés a mi lado por si me quemo.

 _ **Mansión Sagitter-Leonis. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Humillarla, quería que ella sintiera la misma vergüenza que le hizo pasar. Acarició su vientre, Aioros la ignoraba completamente y cuando la miraba sentía el completo dolor de su esposo. El embarazo que debía de haber traído felicidad solo había traído angustia al matrimonio. Todos los Sagitter-Leonis le observaban con sumo desprecio.

¡Como si ellos fueran los más santos!

Bien había escuchado a su difunta suegra quejarse de las infidelidades de su suegro o de las centenares de damas con la que Aioria se revolcó aprovechando su soltería o a la tía de su esposo quejándose de que Káiser había buscado compañías más juveniles (y no lo culpaba por ello, los pasos de sus años le habían quitado toda belleza a la dama a parte que era una urraca).

Todas las mujeres de la familia se quejaban de sus esposos (menos la mocosa idiota venida de Irlanda, que seguía en su absurda burbuja de amor juvenil con el más joven de los Sagitter-Leonis), pero si ella una vez cometía un desliz era dilapidada incluso por las esposas defenestradas que formaban parte de la familia.

Ahora le haría pagar a la mujerzuela pelirroja, a la víbora disfrazada de inocente paloma, las desventuras que estaba viviendo. Tenía un pequeño trato con un lord que hace tiempo que quería hacer de las suyas con la chica. Lady Milo Polis Scopii, le haría una humillante visita a la cama del juez lord Arles Patriarchy. Para eso había planeado asegurarse la ingesta de belladona por parte de la mujer, seguramente estaría acompañada por la cría rubia la cual tenía pensado también hacer pagar. Un criado de Arles había visto con buenos ojos la idea de liquidar al joven cochero y tener un buen rato con la rubia (a la que también mandaría al reino de los muertos luego).

Todo, igual, depende de que la dama extranjera apareciera en la fiesta que organiza. Había dudado y por eso fue la última invitación que envió. Existía el riesgo de un error y que quedará implicada en algo así seria tan deshonroso como el hecho de que aún se hablará sobre su "aventura traidora" en las fiestas.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

-Lady Polis Scorpii - A pesar que se había controlado, se noto la sorpresa en el timbre de voz de Sir Aioros Sagitter-Leonis, él no estaba al tanto de la invitación. La lista que le habían dado no incluye a la pelirroja griega.

-Es notorio que mi presencia y la de prometido le sorprende -Observó de reojo a Saori, que a duras penas contuvo su semblante al oír el "prometido"- Recibí la invitación esta mañana.

-¿Su prometido? -Saori observó a la pelirroja, hasta donde sabía esta no tenía prometido y la existencia de uno podría estropear sus planes.

-Si -Indico a Camus que camina tras ella- El es mi prometido, el Dr. Camus Chasseur. -Informó la joven, ante el sorprendido matrimonio.

-Lamento mucho que nuestro juego privado se haya extendido a la vida pública, bueno se extendió demasiado tiempo -Acotó Camus con una amable sonrisa, a pesar que fuera extremadamente fría en su mirada- Yo soy el prometido de lady Polis Scorpii desde hace varios años, bueno 3 años para ser precisos..

-¿No es su mayordomo? -Saori estaba helada ¿Varios meses? Sintió terror, el complot jamás se efectuaría si estaba ese hombre de por medio.

-Ah eso...solo fue un malentendido que seguimos extendiendo -Milo dejó salir una risa juguetona- Estábamos parodiando el actuar de los criados y justo tuve una visita, Camus a modo de juego siguió actuando como mayordomo y desde entonces todos están creídos que lo era.

-Ya veo... -Aioros sonrió- Un pequeño malentendido que se extendió más de lo debido.

-Hubieran visto a Milo parodiando a las sirvientas -La pelirroja miró hacia otro lado con notoria vergüenza- Aunque esa confusión me sirvió para saber a quienes si debo dejar acercarse a mi bella Milo cuando nos casemos. -Aioros claramente no había entendido de lo que hacía referencia, pero Saori lo entendió a la perfección. Por lo cual apretó disimuladamente el puño, deseando lo peor a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-Oh, ya veo. -Aioros sonrió complaciente, ahora muchas cosas adquieren otro sentido... Otro entramado de contexto, ahora todo tenía otro matiz. Eso explica la notoria cercanía que estos tienen.

-Milo es la brillante estrella, roja, que ilumina mi camino... -Informó Camus- realmente, lamentamos que nuestro juego se extendiera fuera de los ámbitos de la morada de mi prometida.

-No se preocupen, no somos nadie para juzgar sus acciones. -Replicó el castaño amablemente- ¿Cuando se casan?

-En el verano. -Dijeron los dos al unísono, mientras ella aferraba el brazo de Camus, dejando a la vista un anillo de compromiso por demás exquisito. El cual poseía un conjunto de cuatro piedras en total rodeando a la gema central. Saori no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos al ver ese anillo, al lado del que ostentaba la pelirroja el suyo era una baratija comprada en un antro de mala muerte.

-Siempre y cuando a alguien no se le muera algún otro pariente -Acotó mordaz Camus- Pareciera que lo hiciera a propósito.

-¿Disculpen? -Aioros miró a uno y otro, claramente la pelirroja se hacía la desentendida del tema.

-Siempre que ponemos fecha, el más anciano de nuestras familias pasa al reino de los cielos -Informó en tono cordial Milo- Por el momento solo es en verano, no vamos a poner fecha… hasta que estemos seguros que todos gozan de buena salud.

-Hazte a la idea que para evitar lo mismo de las ocho veces anteriores, te informo un día antes cuando te pienso arrastrar al altar. -Tres de los cuatro presentes dejaron salir risas ante el comentario. La pareja se retiró con las buenas intenciones de Aioros y el más profundo silencio de su esposa.

El bondadoso hombre se había tragado el teatro, dado que al igual que todos los demás en la velada comenzaba a dar contexto a la siempre cercanía de Camus con la pelirroja.

 _ **Salón de baile. Unas horas después.**_

-Deleitar la pupila con la expresión de Saori sin duda fue todo un placer-Milo observó a su prometido quien también replicó con una amable sonrisa. Ya todos en el salón estaban al tanto que Camus el mayordomo en realidad era Sir Camus Albert Chasseur doctor graduado de la Universidad de París y prometido de Lady Milo Polis Scorpii.

-No tanto como debió de haber deleitado la expresión de todos ellos al saber que soy un doctor y no un mayordomo inculto. -La mujer observa su copa, ya estaba vacía.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Aún no he logrado predecir dónde está la trampa... -Le miro de reojo.- ¿Tu?

-Por el semblante de Lady Saori, supongo que no esperaba mi presencia... -Cerró los ojos- Mucho menos esperaba un prometido.

-Seguramente esperaba que me presentara con Flaer, como he hecho la mayoría de las veces que hay una fiesta. -Un sirviente pasó con varias copas vacías y una sola con el champagne que se servía. La pelirroja distraída tomó la copa, mientras seguía con su vista atenta a todo.- Esa cosa inmunda que se hace llamar juez no me ha quitado la vista de encima en toda la noche.

-También lo he notado, pero no te preocupes. -Le miro con cariño que bien sabía ella no era fingido y eso le hacía odiarlo... Porque ella no se sentía jamás capaz de corresponderle- Yo soy tu caballero de brillante y dorada armadura.

-La modestia ante todo, sin duda. -Comentó la dama mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa que había junto a ella. -No seas malo con los niños -Agregó al notar a al sonriente matrimonio de adolescentes que se aproximaba a ellos. -Lady Conner. Sir Regulus -Los adolescentes respondieron adecuadamente la reverencia de la mayor y su prometido.

-Un gusto verle nuevamente, Lady Polis Scorpii -Saludo Regulus mientras deposita la copa junto a la de la dama.

-Les ofrezco una disculpa por no asistir a su boda, pero había tenido un conflicto reciente con un integrante de su familia. -Se excusó amablemente la pelirroja, en realidad no había ido porque no se le había antojado levantarse temprano ese domingo.

-Qué bueno que no asistió -Conner sonrió amargamente- Fue una ceremonia por demás tensa...

-Definitivamente no fue la boda soñada -Admitió Regulus con pena, para inmediatamente agregar- Aunque siempre fue así, ninguna de mis parientes la quiere y eso databa de antes... No se sienta culpable.

-Lo que Reg dice es cierto, tarde o temprano la tensión se notaría -La chica miró de reojo a la esposa del primo de su joven marido - A mí tampoco me agrada... Nunca me agrado, para serle honesta. Siempre me trató con desprecio, a pesar que nada le había hecho. Cuando estamos en público me trata con sumo cariño, pero en privado no.

-Hay personas que simplemente se deleitan con el displacer o sufrimiento ajeno -La mujer que se sujeta de mi brazo es un ejemplo, agrega Camus para sus adentros- No se sienta culpable, por lo que no tiene culpa Lady Conner -La chica sonrió- y felicitaciones por su embarazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe si aun no le hemos dicho ni a la familia? -Pregunta asombrado el muchacho, Milo tomó su copa.

-Brindemos por su buena fortuna Sir Regulus y Lady Conner. -El muchacho tomó su copa y Camus se gerencia de dos más (una con agua y otra con champagne)- Por su dicha de ser poseedores de algo tan hermoso como lo es un hijo.

-Salud. -Los cuatro chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

-Aun me intriga saber cómo lo noto. -Conner le miro expectante.

-Lady Conner, soy doctor y notar esos detalles son parte de mi trabajo.

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

-No traes buen semblante.

-Me he estado sintiendo algo mareada -Admitió la mujer, aún firmemente de pie a su lado- Pero aun no quiero irme... Quiero esclarecer una duda.

-¿Cual?

-Bebí parte del champagne y sentí un gusto peculiar en él…-Observó a Saori desde la distancia- ¿Enserio creía que no notaría algo como eso? -Luego pasó su vista a otro de los presentes.

-Ya veo. -Al igual que la pelirroja observó a Regulus- Cambiaste tu copa con la de él. -Observó que el muchacho era ayudado por sus primos, claramente algo le estaba pasando al joven marido de 16 años.

-Retirarse ahora sería muy sospechoso -Le miró de reojo mientras comenzaban a acercarse al menor -¿Que sucedió? -Preguntó con fingida preocupación hacia el muchacho de cabellera castaña. Realmente no tenía un buen semblante.

-No lo se... Estaba bien y luego empezó a sentirse mal -Notificó la afligida adolescente que el castaño tenía como esposa- ¿Que tiene? -Camus comenzó a inspeccionar al chico.

-Belladona. -Dijo luego de inspeccionar las pupilas dilatadas- o un derivado... No se preocupe, Lady Conner -Le miro con calma y luego posó su mirada en los primos del muchacho- Será mejor que le lleven a reposar, alguien le dio belladona y hasta que los efectos no pasen se sentirá...

-Conner... -El chico trato de llevar su confundida mirada a su esposa.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo -Paso su mano por el rostro del chico retirando algunos mechones. -Tranquilo, estoy aquí...

-Vamos, Regulus, te llevaremos a tus aposentos. -Camus observó a la pelirroja, claramente esta también estaba parcialmente padeciendo la belladona.

-Señora Conner -La chica se detuvo, mientras se llevaban a su esposo- ¿Regulus se empezó a sentir mal antes o después de hablar con nosotros? -Dijo mientras intentaba lo más disimuladamente posible observar las pupilas de su prometida. -¿Me permiten una habitación? -La chica se aferró del brazo del francés, le estaba costando estar de pie- Creo que Milo tiene lo mismo

-Después del brindis -Informo la chica, en eso recordó las dos copas juntas. -La copa...

 _ **Sala menor, unos minutos después.**_

-Por favor, no hablen tan alto -Milo está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, los hombres le miraron preocupados. Ninguno había levantado su voz en ningún momento.

-¿La copa de su prometida era la que tenía belladona o la de Regulus? -Preguntó Aioros, él había visto desde la distancia cuando los cuatro brindaban.

-Ella la depositó en la mesa, llegó su primo y depósito la suya. Pudo ser la de cualquiera.-Informó Camus-Y Milo no le afecto de la misma forma o eso deduzco, dado que apenas había bebido tras el brindis.

-Era la de ella la que tenía la droga -Aioria cruzó los brazos, en la fiesta había muchos que le desearon el mal a la mujer. Incluyendo la arpía que tenía como cuñada y según recordaba, Regulus llevaba un buen rato con la misma copa. Dado que él mismo se la había dado, para celebrar otro brindis...

-Si lo pones de esa forma -Aioros de cruzo de brazos- alguien quería dañar a su prometida.

-Sí y creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos, no voy arriesgar más a mi prometida. -Aioria asintió, desde su perspectiva el hombre tenía razón.

-Hare venir a su carruaje. -Informó Aioria, antes de asomarse a la puerta y s

-En caso que sea posible -Camus les miro, mientras ayudaba a la mujer pararse- Me gustaría estar al tanto de la salud de su primo, me temo que la condición de mi prometida me impide poner mis prioridades como medico antes que ella. -Milo se recargó en él, realmente se sentía algo mareada- Perdóneme, por no ser de más ayuda.

-Con haber ayudado apenas se presentó el malestar, ya nos es suficiente -Informa Aioros sereno, mientras observaba los labios pálidos de la mujer- entendemos su prioridad.

-Señores -Un criado se hizo presente- el cochero de lady Polis Scorpii aguarda.

-Gracias -Camus realizó una reverencia- De ser necesario, ante una severa complicación, les pido que se me comunique... Hay quienes mezclan belladona con otras sustancias derivadas de la amapola -Los hombres se tensaron- Por favor tenerme al tanto.

 _ **Coche.**_

A pedido de Camus, Alexei hacía andar los caballos a un paso rápido, pero al mismo tiempo procuraba tomar los caminos en mejores condiciones.

-Lo de los derivados de la amapola... Fue un golpe bajo de tu parte. Sin duda los preocupaste -Maldita sea, apenas bebí y me siento por demás extraña. -Realmente Camus... Eres...

-Lo decía enserio -Camus sentado frente a ella iba con un semblante de meditación profunda- En realidad el chico no me interesa, pero si me interesa su cuadro clínico -La mujer abrió los ojos, pidiendo que se explique- Por esa razón nunca practique la medicina, no siento interés real en los pacientes... Me da igual, pero tú no... Tú si me preocupas.

-¿Debo de sentirme privilegiada? -Camus se sentó a su lado y ella reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Prefirió no responder esa pregunta, dejaría que la dama buscará la respuesta por sí sola.

 _ **Mansión Polis Scorpii.**_

Alexei dejó el asiento, luego de atar las riendas, y se dirigió a la puerta del coche de su ama. Abrió la puerta y Camus no tardó en bajar con la dama en brazos. Realmente la mujer incluso dormida tenía un aspecto por demás encantador.

-Alexei, abrid la puerta -Le tendió la llave al cochero- ¿Podrías también despertar a Flaer? La señorita no se siente bien -Miro al criado- también necesito pedirte un tercer favor, pero más tarde será. -El rubio asintió- Gracias.

-Sabe quién puede estar tras el malestar de la ama -Afirmó mientras introducía la llave y abría la puerta- ¿Cierto?

-Son dos, o eso supongo, pero solo tomaremos represalias contra uno de ellos. -Sonrío fríamente -Que la señorita decida luego qué hacer con la zorra -dijo antes de ingresar a la residencia con la pelirroja adormecida en brazos.- Ten a mano tus juguetes.

 _ **Despacho, un rato después.**_

-Hazlo como quieras… -Miro a Alexei mientras se servía una copa de brandy- Pero quiero a ese bastardo de Patriarchy muerto para el amanecer…

-¿Que tan seguro esas que está involucrado?

-¿Acaso te importa la respuesta? -El cochero sonrió burlón ante la respuesta.

-Recae en sus deberes la seguridad de la señorita en mi ausencia…

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

-Si queda en las suyas, no creo que sean buenas… Usted desconoce lo que es las buenas intenciones.

-Hablaba de Flaer, ella está velando el sueño de la señorita. -Los dos hombres dejaron salir risas ante la respuesta.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Locura.**_

El bebe era igual a Aioros, cuando la mujer vio la cabellera castaña tenía ganas de gritar de júbilo tomar al bebé y demostrarlo a toda la familia Sagitter-Leonis en ese preciso instante. Era su momento de devolver las molestias a los parientes de su esposo, aunque si era cierto que había sostenido un encuentro con el difunto extranjero ella siempre lo negó.

Cuando juró, que era mentira la acusación el adulterio, sobre el bebé en camino, Aioros directamente limitó dirigirle la palabra a las situaciones públicas o a lo extremadamente necesario en el ámbito doméstico. Sabía que no importa que hiciera, Aioros no se lo perdonaría ni siquiera le creería su supuesta inocencia a pesar que el bebe claramente era su hijo.

 _ **Estudio, Residencia de Lady Polis Scorpii. Unos días después.**_

-A pesar de la grata noticia -La dama observó al castaño dorado de reojo- No parece su semblante estar al tanto de la llegada de su sobrino -Camus le indico a Degel, ahí presente, que guardara silencio con un disimulado gesto. El abogado frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo a que venía el gesto de su primo y el comentario de la prometida de este...

-Sonora extremadamente cruel, lady Polis pero… -Comenzó Aioria, realmente ese tema aún quemaba en el estado intrafamiliar.

-Cruel es Camus cuando me explica, con lujos de detalles, el tratamiento de la histeria -Informo la chica indiferente.- Eso es crueldad, lo que sea que diga créame no me sonara ni por asomo a algo cruel. -El castaño dorado le miró sorprendido y luego observó al francés por demás callado ante todo ¿Acaso amenazaba a la pelirroja en la vida privada? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que el francés realmente fuera el que dirigiera la orquesta empresarial de Lady Polis Scorpii?

-Es imposible no comenzar a hacerlo cuando divagas, exageradamente, sobre lo que sí o si debe estar presente en la boda. -Informó el francés, obteniendo una preocupada mirada de su primo. Camus siempre había sido alguien de un temperamento difícil, pero siempre oculto tras una máscara de frialdad y el hecho que amenazara a su prometida con algo tan terrible como la histeria realmente hacía que sintiera cierto odio hacia él. - Es para hacerle ser menos despilfarradora. -Se apresuró a declarar ante la expresión horrorizada de su pariente que sabía muy bien qué pasaba cuando aprecia un diagnóstico de histeria en la alta alcurnia. Aioria iba a decir algo, pero Camus habló primero- Aunque no crean sirve para hacerle ser ahorrativa y sencilla en las elecciones.

-La palabra histérica describe perfectamente a mi cuñada -Informa el joven, luego de un prolongado silencio, mientras espera que la mujer se digne a terminar la lectura de los libros contables del negociado que tienen en común. Una de las empresas familiares hacia tejidos manufacturados, esta era una de las empresas más grandes, pero necesitaban de los puertos que controlaba la pelirroja para el ingreso de las materias primas.

-Tener cuidado con ese conjunto de palabras -Degel observó al joven, dado que era abogado estaba asistiendo a su primo en algunos detalles para poder llevar a cabo el permiso matrimonial (dado que ambos eran extranjeros).- Eh oído de esposos que encierran a sus mujeres en residencias mentales ante el presunto diagnóstico de histeria... -Milo contuvo la necesidad de levantarse y besar al francés, acaba de dar pie a las dudas de Aioria.

-¿Enserio realizan cosas así? -Degel asintió, en toda su ignorancia, estaba favoreciendo los deseos de su pariente y la futura esposa de este.

-Sí, declaran la insania de sus esposas y las encierran en hogares destinados a la trata de pacientes con alteraciones mentales. Me he cansado de hacer declaraciones jurídicas de insania. -Hizo una pausa- Aunque para eso ha de haber el aval de un médico primero. -Y casi siempre luego terminan metiendo a la amante en sus hogares, agrega el abogado.

-¿Alteraciones mentales? -La histeria de su cuñada ya estaba comenzando a molestar a todos, realmente muchos deseaban que Aioros pidiera la nulidad de su matrimonio... Pero no había excusas válidas para ello, dado que nadie la había visto en el supuesto acto de infidelidad.- ¿Cuáles son esas alteraciones?

-Comportamiento desorganizado, estados de tristeza profundo, agresiones injustificadas a los otros. -Comenzó Camus, observó a Milo, el rostro de esta estaba completamente inexpresivo, seguía leyendo los números del libro- Actos compulsivos repetitivos… -Miró a su prometida fijamente- Por ejemplo si Milo vuelve a tocar el tema de la boda, dado que ya me saturo la paciencia con ese tema, usare su tic repetitivo para diagnosticarla como insana.

-Hace rato que deje de hacerlo, así que no me amenaces con eso -Gruñó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista del libro- A parte tú también posees mañas, ese tic maldito que tienes me saca de quicio.

-Pero yo soy el médico aquí, así que no puedes acusarme de insano mental. -Le replicó el otro sereno, mientras dejaba el libro para servirse un poco de brandy.

-Ya veo... -Soltó Aioria preguntando internamente para sí, sí podrían liberarse de su cuñada con un diagnóstico de histeria femenina.- Pues mi cuñada muestra muchos de esos signos.

-Pues si muestra agresividad hacia el bebé -Camus le miro- Yo me preocuparía... -El castaño observó al médico, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Algo le decía que eso de "agresividad hacia el bebé", no tenía ninguna mala intención detrás.

-Creo que hay un número que no cierra. -Aioria volvió su concentración al libro de contabilidad que le tendía la mujer.

 _ **Mansión Sagitter-Leonis, Un tiempo después.**_

-¿Y quién es el padre? -Saori soltó las palabras, deleitándose con el rostro del joven matrimonio y los restantes presentes- Digo, ya que se permitieron dudar de mi embarazo ¿Porque no dudar de la paternidad del que lleva Conner?

-Por qué Conner no... -Comenzó la suegra de la joven rubia, la niña estaba completamente golpeada psicológicamente ante las palabras de la otra y eso irritaba a todos.

-Yo no le fui infiel a Aioros, y a pesar que lo dije una y mil veces... Todos dudaron de mí. -La peli violeta les miró fijamente- ¿Por qué no dudan de ella?

-Saori -Aioros ingreso a la sala y observó a quien era su esposa- retira ya mismo tus palabras

-¿Por qué? -La mujer observó a su esposo- Solo estoy preguntando... Dado que supongo que es tradición de esta familia dudar de embarazos.

-¿Qué diablos te hicimos Conner y yo? -Regulus le miró con cólera contenida, realmente la idea de volver a Irlanda con la familia de su esposa no se le hacía mala en ese momento.- ¡NADA TE HICIMOS! ¡DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS DE IRLANDA QUE SOLO NOS ATACAS!

-Reg... -la rubia le tomo la mano- tranquilo, no pasa nada… -Apenas subimos hacemos maletas y volvemos a Irlanda, no quiero que mi bebe viva en la misma casa que ella. Se dice para sus adentros.

-Supongo que si dices eso, es porque realmente el bebé no es de Regulus. -Acuso la otra con sorna.

-Saori -Aioros le miro colérico- Deja en paz a Conner.

-¿Por qué no me defendías a mi cuando tu familia me trato de infiel y engañadora? -Preguntó la mujer, desde que el bebé había nacido, y claramente era de Aioros, la mujer aprovechaba cada segundo para atacar a sus parientes y eso ya se estaba volviendo difícil de tratar para el hombre.

-Porque yo mismo tenía mis dudas sobre el embarazo -Admitió el hombre.- Pero no dudo del de Conner.

-Oh claro, me olvidaba, estoy acusando a santa Conner

-Dejar en paz a mi esposa -Regulus apretó los dientes- ¡Ramera!

-¡Regulus! - Gritaron todos por demás sorprendidos. A pesar que más de uno quería decirle lo mismo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Ramera? -Sintió la rabia subiendo por su garganta- ¿COMO HOZAS CRIO DE MIERDA A LLAMARME DE ESE MODO?

-INSULTAS A MI ESPOSA Y LA ACUSAS DE ADULTERA.

-¡CLARO! DE ELLA NO SE PUEDE DUDAR, PERO DE MI SI ¿NO?

-¡MOTIVOS NOS HABRAS DADO! -Bramo Káiser, conteniendo su cólera y deseo de expulsarla de la casa. Nunca había tolerado a la mujer todos lo sabían, en cambio la más joven de la casa contaba con su visto bueno.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -Preguntó Aioria, había entrado y encontrado a varios sirvientes escuchando la conversación de sus patrones. Todos al otro lado de la puerta en un absoluto silencio, no era la primera vez en los últimos meses que se encontraba con esa escena, curioseando sobre el nuevo conflicto familiar de sus señores.

-Ha acusado de Conner de adúltera -Informó Regulus por demás furioso a pesar de controlar su voz- Esa zorra mal habida acusa a mi esposa de los actos infames que ella llevó a cabo...

-¿Zorra mal habida? -Saori observó a Aioros, que permanecía en silencio- Soy tu esposa -Acusó furiosa- ¿Por qué guardas silencio?

-Porque tristemente, en mi interior te he llamado de peores maneras -Informa el hombre, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, incluso Aioria no podía creer que su pacífico hermano confesara algo así frente a todo el "clan" Sagitter-Leonis - Me temo que sería hipócrita si después de todo ello, me atreviera a defenderte, sin contar que fue tu lengua viperina la que destruyó el bello momento generado por la noticia de la creciente familia de mi primo.

-Aioros, hubo un problema con el negocio y necesito dialogar en privado contigo. -Informó Aioria, había sido una oración dicha de la forma más mecánica posible. El hombre entendió que su hermano no solo quería hablar de negocios, ofendida su esposa se retiró dando un soberbio portazo.

 _ **Unas semanas después.**_

-¿Pasear? -La mujer le miró con ligera desconfianza, Aioros casi no le dirigía la palabra y llevaban durmiendo en cuartos separados desde que la "infeliz" de Lady Polis Scorpii había soltado la lengua.

-Sí, he considerado que lo mejor para este día es salir de la residencia... ¿O acaso deseas seguir siendo la mujer la cual todos hablan? -La mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su vestidor.- Así estas hermosa, ve por el niño y vámonos...

-Si tanto deseas ir también con TU hijo -Le miró fijamente y con notorio desprecio- Ve a buscarlo tú, esta con su nodriza... Están en la habitación de junto, tal vez así te termines creyendo que eres el padre... -de esa cosa espantosa llamada bebé, agrega para sus adentros. Honestamente jamás le gustaron los bebés, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Decir en voz alta que ella no quería ser madre hubiera desatado otra de tantas peleas con su esposo.

 _ **Residencias en las afueras de Londres.**_

-¡AIOROS!

-Es por tu bien, el de mi familia y el de nuestro hijo -Informó el hombre, sin levantar la mirada del bebé que le sonreía- Es por el bien de todos, tu comportamiento no es de una mujer que se halla en un buen estado mental.

-¡AIOROS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AIOROS! -La mujer desapareció tras una puerta, arrastrada por los enfermeros.

* * *

-Estas son las joyas y ropa que traía su esposa -Le tendió una charola donde reposaban varios anillos, un collar y un par de aretes. En una bolsa de tela aguardaba el vestido y las otras prendas.

-Gracias -Hizo una pausa y observó a su hijo- ¿He de firmar algo más?

-No, y no se preocupe por su esposa será bien tratada.

-¿Es curable?

-En algunos casos sí, hay casos que no. -Informó el médico con un semblante indescifrable.- Le mantendré al tanto de la evolución del tratamiento.

 _ **Habitación. Al poco tiempo.**_

La mujer vocifera amenazas, gritaba un y mil insultos hacía su esposo (como así también a la familia de este). Por culpa de ellos, por culpa de los Sagitter-Leonis, es que ahora estaba amarrada con correas a una cama, gritando como una enajenada contra los médicos y demás personas.

Ignorando completamente la sonrisa serena de quien la escuchaba tras la puerta. Deleitándose con todo lo que la mujer vociferaba, esos gritos eran más hermosos que la más exquisita ópera. Pensando en la ópera recordó que tenía que asistir a una esa noche con su prometido.

-¿Es candidata para una lobotomía? -Pregunto serena, mientras comenzaba a interrogarse a sí misma sobre que vestido utilizar esa noche de gala.

-Sí, señorita, su carácter agresivo la hace candidata… -La mujer le miró con una ligera sonrisa, aunque no fuera candidata se aseguraría que así lo fuera tras colocar la suma correcta sobre la mesa. A fin de cuentas, el dinero hace todo posible...

-Procura que su esposo asuma la idea de que lo mejor para ella es la visita al quirófano -Le miró de reojo con una sonrisa que heló al médico- Cuando todo esté listo, varias libras harán pesado su bolsillo.

 _ **Calle.**_

-Por su sonrisa… -El carruaje avanzaba con un ligero traqueteo sobre las calles empedradas- Eh de suponer que ha logrado su cometido.

-Camus -La mujer le miró con sorna- Quiero que sufra… que pague por lo que quiso hacerme.

-Milo, eres despiadada. -Informó el francés con una amable sonrisa- Por eso me encantas… Apenas te rozan y tú los empujas al río Aqueronte como castigo.

-Por supuesto, Camus, hay que ser siempre el que pega más fuerte.

 _ **Calle, Mansión Sagitter-Leonis.**_

Aioros bajó del coche con su pequeño hijo en brazos, por el bienestar futuro de este era que lo hacía. Su esposa en todo momento había demostrado poco apego hacia el infante (sacando los momentos en que lo utilizaba para causar riñas con sus parientes).

Un juguete chocó contra sus pies, era un caballo con una base de madera con ruedas. Un niño de unos cuatro años no tardó en ir por él, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio.

-Koga- Kun. -Una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones se acercó a ellos, vestía un elegante kimono negro con toques en gris oscuro.- Koga-Kun. -El niño miró a la mujer, al parecer al fin notando que se le llamaba- Disculpe, mi sobrino no tuvo intención de golpearle. -Observó al bebé y sonrió- ¡Que hermoso bebe! -Sonrió dulcemente y luego se puso de cuclillas para tomar el juguete, a continuación le dio una orden en japonés al niño y este fue corriendo a la recientemente habitada mansión de junto.

-Usted ha de ser la nueva residente...

-Oh no -La mujer negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar su cabellera castaña- Solo he venido para hacer de ayuda a mi cuñada, Athena, ella no habla ingles y mi hermano menor me ha pedido el favor de acompañarla. -Sonrió amablemente- Perdón por mis modales, soy Ryu Seiken Seika.

-Ryu, un curioso nombre para una mujer -La mujer dejó salir una cándida risa, se le notaba la diversión incluso en la mirada.

-Mi nombre de pila es Seika. -Notifica con una amable sonrisa- Ryu Seiken es mi apellido.

-Lo siento -Se disculpó el hombre algo avergonzado, claramente Ryu no era un nombre de mujer.- Soy Aioros Sagitter-Leonis y el es mi hijo Eneas.

-Un placer. -La mujer realizó una reverencia.

-Seika- Obasan -Les llegó el grito del niño desde la puerta, su tía se estaba demorando mucho.- Seika-Obasan. -Volvió a llamarle, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Si me disculpa, Sagitter-Leonis Sama, tengo que seguir supervisando a mi pequeño sobrino -Luego de dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia su morada, donde el niño le esperaba a solo unos pasos de donde hablaban.

 _ **Sala, un tiempo después.**_

-Note que conociste a la viuda Ryu Seiken -Káiser se sentó frente a su primo, que llevaba buen tiempo mimando a su bebé en solitario.

-¿Viuda? -Algo le decía que el término "viuda" había sido dicho a propósito.

-Así es, la conocí junto a su cuñada Pegassus Suisei Athena, no sé porque ponen primero el apellido. -Hizo una mueca- Hace unas horas atrás, poco después de que te fuiste llegaron ellas y los criados, han comprado la mansión de junto

-¿Pegassus Suisei? -Trato de hacer memoria- Me suena el apellido.

-¿Juguetería y dulcería Pegasus Fantasy? -Preguntó el otro sardónico.

-Cierto, por eso me sonaba el nombre -Admitió sin mucho interés, hacia poco se había abierto una sucursal de la juguetería en el pleno centro de Londres.- No me has preguntado por ella...

-Aioros, si he de ser honesto. -El hombre cruzó una pierna sobre la otra- Yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, menos después de que los Kido quedaron en la bancarrota y comenzaron a pedirte dinero y ella se negó rotundamente a ayudar a sus propios parientes. El otro dejó salir un suspiro- Incluso les ordenó a los criados prohibirle la entrada a sus parientes.

-Káiser...

-Eras el único que se negaba a ver la clase de mujer que era. -El otro dejó salir un suspiro, no quería reconocerlo, pero ella no era tan amorosa realmente. Él se había tragado su historia de mujer humanista y demás... Pero claramente jamás lo fue.

 _ **Mansión Virginius. Dos días después.**_

-Ya sabes, si me haces enojar te meteré en un manicomio Lakshimi. -Dijo altanero el rubio mientras refregaba el vientre de su esposa, la cual le sonrió burlona. Para los dos era muy obvio la mano de quien estaba tras ese asunto, aunque no lo dirían abiertamente...

Aunque si de manera indirecta, en presencia de la responsable, el tema había salido mientras los caballeros degustaban un poco de brandy y las damas un poco de te (Dado que una de ellas estaba embarazada)

-No si antes meto una cobra en tu cama -Informo la mujer, depositando su mano sobre la de su esposo.- Volviendo a nuestro tema original. -Miró a sus contrapartes- Felicidades por la futura boda.

-Gracias, Lakshimi. -Observó la panza de la mujer- ¿Qué tal va el embarazo?

-Bien, patea mucho... -Mimo su vientre- mi tesoro es inquieto.

-Espero que disfruten su hijo... -informo Camus, la pareja le era bastante agradable aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-O hija -Le corrigió Shaka- En lo personal, prefiero que sea niña... -Comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Temor Edipico? -Pregunto burlona la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada filosa del rubio.

 _ **Continuará**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Culpables.**_

La mujer miró atentamente su anillo de compromiso, sabía muy bien que eso era nada más y nada menos que una forma de marcar ante todos que ella era suya. Camus podría ser muy claro con las indirectas.

En ese preciso momento el hombre estaba hablando con su primo. Por cortesía de Sigfrido, había descubierto que la presencia de este en Inglaterra se debía a que su futuro suegro al fin había dado con el paradero de su fugitivo hijo. El cual había huido de casa llevando consigo una fortuna en joyas (una de ellas estaba ahora en su dedo).

Dejo salir una amarga risa, al parecer a su suegro no le había caído en gracia la información de que su hijo fuera mayordomo. Menos luego de haber huido con una gran suma de dinero. Sonrió con burla, ante la idea del semblante de su desconocido suegro cuando supiera que en realidad su hijo era el prometido de una dama adinerada.

 _ **Salón menor.**_

-Camus, mentiría si dijera que no me preocupo por ti. -Camus seguía más interesado en su whisky que en él- Camus ella...

-Es perfecta. -El otro le miró, al fin lograba tocar un tema que si le interesaba- para mi claro está, pero no para cualquier mortal…-Embozo una misteriosa sonrisa- No lo entenderías Degel, a aparte recordaba haber dicho que te fueras. -Le tendió una hoja- Pero ya que molestaras, quiero que redactes un acuerdo que incluya esos términos -El otro lo tomó y lo leyó.

-¿Qué es esto? -Pregunto medio horrorizado y medio sorprendido.

-Un mutuo acuerdo entre ella y yo para contraer matrimonio, si por alguna razón alguno busca la nulidad de este luego.

-Pero... -Leyó uno de los términos, el que más le había inquietado, entre todos ellos- "En caso de muerte violenta de uno de los firmantes, el otro no tomara posesión de los bienes monetarios y/o inmuebles del difunto" ¿Como que muerte violenta? -Le miró alarmado- ¿Camus te das cuenta de lo que quieren decir?

-Somos personas de temperamentos fuertes -Replicó por demás tranquilo, como si eso justificara la presencia de un término que sugiere asesinatos o accidentes fatales en algún futuro de la relación matrimonial- Degel, limítate a redactar el acuerdo, te pensamos pagar muy bien por tus servicios. -Abrió la puerta- Eri. -La joven no tardó en presentarse- Escolta al Sr. Degel a la puerta, ya se retira.

-Sí, señor -La chica hizo una reverencia y luego indico el pasillo con la mano- Por aquí señor.

 _ **Aposentos principales, un tiempo después.**_

-Deberías de haber visto la cara de Degel cuando leyó la lista -La mujer en el diván le observó cautelosa- Tenías razón, el punto siete fue lo que más le sorprendió mon chérie -Le tendió la copa a la mujer- No era capaz de asimilar lo que leía...

-¿Qué le respondiste? -Preguntó tras dar un sorbo a su copa de vino y agitarla cuidadosamente luego nuevamente.- Seguramente quiso saber las razones de ese término...

-Que somos personas de temperamento fuerte...

-Claramente, no daba decir que hemos sido autores intelectuales y -Observó fijamente al francés- materiales de varios asesinatos y muertes accidentales. -Embozo una helada sonrisa al igual que él- Solo fue por precaución, somos dos canallas. -Replicó mientras movía el contenido de su copa con un delicado movimiento- Cualquier cosa puede salir de nuestras mentes.

-Tiene razón -Aunque eres mucho peor que yo, agrega para sus adentros.- Nunca he de olvidar el suicidio del cura a comienzo del invierno pasado. -Comentó Camus, mientras observaba el danzar del elixir borgoña en su copa.

-Ni siquiera Shaka noto mi mano en esa muerte y el indio es muy astuto...

-Tampoco lo hizo Lakshmi -Concluyó Camus, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa- esa mujer, lo que tiene de callada lo tiene de peligrosa... Es el lado más malvado de Shaka o así la dibujan las voces que venenosamente mencionan su nombre.

-No dudo en que Lakshmi sea astuta -Miró fijamente a Camus- y que sea una mujer de pocas palabras cuando hay público, pero su arma más letal es su apariencia de mujer solitaria... Pasar como una simple decoración de las tantas que ostenta Shaka es lo que le permite pasar inadvertida y escuchar todo lo que no llega a oídos de su esposo... -Sonrió de medio lado- Algo de lo que haces tú, para ser más precisos...

-¿Qué has hecho mientras lidiaba con ese tonto que poseo como primo? -Pregunto, no quería recordar que para ella solo era una cosa más. A futuro se aseguraría de borrarle ese pensamiento.

-Redacte una carta para tu padre.

-¿Enserio? -Le observo de reojo, esa noticia no le agradaba- ¿Y qué escribiste?

-Pues en resumidas palabras y sin nada de la elegancia utilizada en la carta -Le dio un sorbo a su bebida- le dije que enviaría por Degel el dinero que tú robaste cuando huiste de su morada y mi sincero deseo de jamás conocer su rostro o el de su esposa. Me vi tentada de escribir "Solo deseo conocerlos en su funeral", pero me limite a colocar "Deseo conocerlos en la brevedad", pero lo elimine y transcribir la carta sin colocar esa frase - Camus observó a la mujer fijamente y sonrió- En cierta forma me conviene a futuro estar en buenas con tus creadores, pero honestamente no deseo verles la cara a ninguno de los dos tan pronto. Aunque les invitare en un futuro a Inglaterra -Dio un sorbo a su copa nuevamente, sabía que eso último molestaba a Camus. La simple idea de tener que socializar de nuevo con ellos la aborrecía. -Aún no envió la carta, por si deseas leerla... y sugerir algunas palabras que disgusten por sobremanera a esos dos que tanto odias. Obvio siempre con el cuidado de utilizar palabras elegantes, solo la chusma es bruta...

-Si fuéramos amantes, en este preciso momento -Se aproximó a la mujer, con lujuria en sus frías gemas celeste- estaría dejando libre la vorágine de placer que me invade cuando te veo ser tan despiadadamente elegante. Hubiera sido exquisito ese final en la epístola -La mujer sonrió y se aproximo un poco a él.

-No he encontrado las palabras equivalentes para expresar mi emoción al respecto de forma elegante...

-Si lograras encontrar las palabras elegantes que demostrarán tu absoluto desprecio -La mujer se relamió los labios, llevando hacia el interior de su boca las últimas partículas de vino y elevando aún más la tensión latente entre ellos- sin duda sería el hombre más dichoso de esta inmundicia de mundo en la que habitamos -Beso los labios de la mujer, saboreando el vino que ambos habían compartido. Ella respondió al beso, enredando incluso sus dedos en la cabellera de él. Lo cual el aprovecho, considerándolo como una señal, para aproximarse más a ella...

-¡Ama! -Freya entró de golpe, interrumpiendo el apasionado beso de la pareja.- Oh… -La chica se ruborizo por completo- Lo ... Yo... -La joven no esperaba encontrarse con la pareja en una postura tan provocadora para la lasciva imaginación.

-Ya has interrumpido, Freya, dime a qué vienes. -Preguntó la mujer sin abandonar su posición de acostada en el diván. Camus si se movió, retirando el brazo que rodeaba a la mujer y marcando distancia entre ambos nuevamente.

-Natasha ha entrado en trabajo de parto y necesitamos la carta para la partera.

-¿Camus podrías buscar la carta? Está en una de las gavetas de mi escritorio -Miró al hombre, este asintió y se dirigió al estudio de la mujer por la carta. La sirvienta fue a paso veloz tras él- Y justo que comenzaba a sentir... Algo por ese beso -Admitió mientras observaba su reflejo en el oscuro elixir. -No sé si es el vino o que... Pero juraría que cuando Camus me apretó el seno... se prendió una chispa en mi -Dijo ligeramente tentada por la risa. -Mejor dejo de beber, creo que es muy temprano para que el vino haga de las suyas... -Miro la puerta abierta- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Freya no ingresaba? -Sabes muy bien que hubiera pasado, se dijo para sus adentros.- Definitivamente, debo dejar de beber... Cuando Camus esta cerca mío.

 _ **Cocina.**_

Frey, mellizo de la impertinente Freya, estaba calentando agua para la madre en labor de parto. Camus le observaba fijamente, sabía que el cocinero de la mansión se sentía algo molesto por la presencia de un segundo en su cocina. Normalmente, él y su hermana se encargaban de los deberes culinarios así que era extremadamente raro que salieran de la cocina a menos que su patrona ordenara lo contrario.

Pero hoy...

¡JUSTO HOY!

A Freya se le daba por abandonar la cocina a la que se había visto confinada junto con Cristal y su hermano. Luego de darle la carta a Hyoga, había buscado la soledad de su habitación, necesita hacer algo con ese bajo instinto despertado durante el fogoso beso que llevaron a cabo en la antesala de los aposentos principales de la mujer.

 _ **Habitación de invitados, varias horas después.**_

El pequeño Hagen estaba en brazos de su madre, el niño era de cabellera rubia y piel ligeramente morena. La criatura era un encanto para cualquiera que le observa. Milo observó de reojo al pequeño niño que prácticamente había esperado hasta la última semana en el vientre de su madre para nacer.

-El niño estaba cómodo sin duda. -La madre le miró- Lo digo porque se tomó su tiempo, casi nueve meses... Solo por unos días. -La madre miro a su bebe, su ama tenia razón el niño no parecía tener intenciones de nacer hasta casi cumplido el noveno mes. -¿Puedo cargarlo o espero a que salgas de tu ensoñamiento? -Pregunto divertida, dado que nadie sacando a la reciente madre y a la partera (como así también el médico) había cargado al bebé. La mujer le tendió el bebé a su patrona, la cual lo tomó con sumo cuidado.- Sin duda, los bebés son las criaturas más bellas que existen en este mundo -Miro a los padres.- Les felicito a ambos, dado que es un bebé precioso -Le regreso el bebé, aunque se lo dio al padre que también anhelaba tener a su hijito en brazos. Había nacido hace dos horas y recién ahora podía cargarlo, su esposa se había negado a soltarlo.

-Gracias por las molestias, mi lady.-Dijo la parturienta, se sentía impacientar por la lejanía de su bebé.

-No agradezcas nada, Natasha, para mi es todo un placer ser útil para variar. -Sonrió complacida y recibió una sonrisa divertida de ambos padres. Bien sabían ellos que su ama no era para nada una inútil- Puedes dedicarte a tu hijo el tiempo que necesites, Natasha, quedas libre de tus funciones como empleada hasta que el niño crezca y pueda valerse por sí solo -la rubia le miro sorprendida- tu salario te lo seguiré pagando, no te preocupes por ello. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Que tengan buenas noches los tres.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

Camus observó de reojo a la mujer, había escuchado las palabras de esta y sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos. Milo pasó a su lado, pero no le dirigió la palabra y tampoco borro _esa sonrisa_ de sus labios.

Algo se trae sin duda entre manos, pensó el hombre con mucho recelo.

 _ **Habitación principal. Unas horas después.**_

La luna ya estaba en su punto máximo y ella solo se limitaba a leer plácidamente a la luz de la vela cuando Camus ingreso a su cuarto, quedándose en la puerta al verle despierta, no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena.

-Te pille -Soltó divertida mientras cerraba el libro- No puedo dormir, así que me digne a terminar el libro que empecé hace eras... -comento mientras deposita la novela a un costado.

-¿De qué trata la historia? -Pregunta distraído, en realidad no le interesa.

-De una joven que quiere recuperar lo que fue robado a su familia y para eso debe ingresar al servicio de la familia rival, solo que en el proceso se termina enamorando del enemigo. -Informó la dama- Algo... Fuera de lo normal en la literatura... O eso me parece a mí, tan acostumbrada a las obras de los ingleses... Teatro y más teatro.

-¿Quien es el autor? -Camus tomó asiento en la cama y extendió la mano hacia el libro. -Kanjis...

-Ryu Seiken Seika... -Informó la joven recuperando el libro y dejándolo en su antiguo lugar- Y me gusta más en su lengua nativa, sin las modificaciones de la traducción.

-Ya veo... -Comentó el hombre distraído, realmente el tema de la novela no le interesaba le parecía por demás aburrido y predecible.

-¿Vienes a abrazarme Camus? -El hombre miró de reojo la satírica sonrisa de ella- ¿Oh a tratar de convencerme de tener un casi desliz como el de hoy a la tarde...?

-Desde la tarde que odio a Freya -Notificó el hombre.

Que Camus admitiera que estaba enojado con la criada le causó mucha gracia, no era tan ilusa en el tema (como sugiere Camus) para no haber deducido que era cierto figura marcada que chocó con su pierna cuando Camus se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. O para no saber que esa presión sobre su pecho había despertado ese lado de ella que solía reaccionar cuando tenía sueños "peculiares" con Camus... Y también con Alexei, si tenía que reconocer que alguna que otra vez... Había tenido un sueño alocado con el cochero.

Pero Alexei era por otras razones, el callado hombre era muy conversador con ella, hasta el punto de revelar sus "fechorías" con criados ajenos y también con el difunto cura (a final de todo terminó develando que eran amantes desde mucho antes que ella lo supiera). Muchas veces, esas charlas a posterior generaban esos sueños con el hombre, pero era raramente.

-Milo… -La chica había comenzado a reírse de la nada, sorprendiendo al francés- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada -Tomo el libro y lo abrió para continuar con su lectura, aun tentada por los lascivos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.- Sería bueno que te retires, dudo que Freya contenga su lengua si Flaer o Hilda se levantan y te ven aquí -Le dio la espalda al hombre y se dispuso a leer.- Aparte dudo, que puedas lograr algo...

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto notoriamente ofendido, realmente tener que limitarse en algunas cosas ya le era molesto. A fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano ella sería suya ¿Por qué hacerle esperar injustamente hasta la boda? Podrían disfrutar de manera anticipada, dado que ellos terminarían cumpliendo sus labores matrimoniales tarde o temprano.

-La historia siempre será más interesante de lo que sea que quieras ofrecerme como distracción. -Escucho cómo el hombre se movía y no tardó en sentir su cálido aliento a un costado de su cuello, muy cerca de su oído.- Hablo en serio Camus, no eres rival para el libro. -Nunca era tarde (o muy temprano) para molestar al francés.

-Como se nota que es doncella, mi ama, porque en caso contrario no diría eso -Replicó mientras apoyaba su mano en el muslo de ella, por encima de las mantas veraniegas que cubrían la cama.

-No vas a lograr nada, tu jueguito no funcionara -Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza- Yo no soy tan fácil... Aparte que no he bebido nada de vino, estoy completamente sobria. -Al oír las heladas palabras, Camus se sintió por demás ofendido ¿Acaso insinuaba que solo con copas de por medio ella caería a los pies del deseo?- Déjame leer tranquila.

-Qué tan segura estás... De que nada voy a provocar ¿Puedes responderme? -Inquiere, rozando con sus labios el cuello de ella y observando con ligero desagrado el texto- Eso no es más interesante de lo que te planteo- Pasó su mano por el vientre de ella e hizo presión en uno de sus pechos. La mujer apretó los labios, una vez que le diera el capricho a Camus no habría vuelta atrás. Su diversión hasta la noche de bodas, de torturar con abstinencia innecesaria al hombre, llegaría a su fin si malcriaba a su ex mayordomo dándole lo que pedía.

-Pues aprieta, pero no lograras nada Cam... -Le informo indiferente, comenzó a sentir ligeras cosquillas en su cuello, a causa de los pequeños besos depositados por el.- ¿Eres testarudo eh? -Gruñó la mujer- Te dije que no -Le metió un codazo al hombre, para que mantuviera distancia con ella-Ya te sacaras las ganas en la noche de bodas...

-Está bien, como quiera, mi ama. - Se sentó en la cama- Tú también te vas a quitar las ganas, después de la noche de bodas -La mujer se volteo a mirarle, para preguntarle qué diablos quería decirle, pero el hombre tras un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡CAMUS! -La mujer no demoró en salir de la cama y correr tras él. Olvidando cubrir su camisón de algodón largo con alguna de sus batas veraniegas. Pobre del ex mayordomo cuando le pusiera las manos encima.

 **Pasillo**

-¡Camus devolverme lo que me has quitado o juro que te castro! -golpeó la puerta, ya hasta los cocheros y los cocineros se habían agrupado al otro lado del pasillo. El griterío había preocupado a más de uno.

-¿Ama? -La mujer miró a Alexei, quien llevaba bajo sus ropas de dormir un cuchillo de filosa hoja (envainado) en caso de ser necesario. El hombre fue el único que se atrevió a hablar. Su ama podría ser buena persona con ellos, pero no dejaba de ser alguien con un carácter muy fuerte cuando de sus problemas se trataba- ¿Sucede algo? -Hilda, Flaer, Freya, Frey, Hyoga y Cristal guardaban en silencio tras él. Sacando a Cristal, todos temblaban ante esa terrible mirada.

-Al... -Se mordió el labio, no le iba a dar el gusto al mayordomo- Nada, disculpen por asustarlos. -Miro la puerta- Ruega que no me agarre la locura, porque te drogo, te pongo un listón y te doy como regalo de cumpleaños a Alexei... -el mencionado parpadeo un poco sorprendido, mientras que los otros carraspearon incómodos. - Retirarse, vayan a dormir, disculpen por asustarlos. -Todos se retiraron menos Alexei.

-¿Puedo decirle algo mi ama?

-Si, Alexei… -La mujer se acercó, no quería que Camus escuchara lo que fuera que Alexei pensaba informarle. Hasta donde el ex mayordomo sabía, el trato siempre fue de ama y vasallo.- Vamos a mi despacho. -De todos las personas que conocía, Alexei era el único que gozaba con el estatuto real de amigo.

Por esa sencilla razón, era que le había preguntado si su relación con el cura era algo serio.

Si realmente hubiera algún sentimiento de Alexei hacia el cura, dejaría que Shaka se las arreglara solo. Por más cruel que fuera, no se metería con el amor de su único amigo…

Gracias a dios, Alexei solo quería al cura para liberar tensiones.

 _ **Estudio.**_

-¿Qué? -La mujer contuvo la carcajada y se puso en la postura más seria que logró conjurar en ese instante.

-Lo que oyó, si piensa darme un regalo de cumpleaños… -Hizo una pausa- Prefiero al hijo del modisto de la calle 15, Camus está medio crecido para mi gusto. -Informó en tono serio- Aunque aprecio el detalle de compartir al francés, no está entre mi catalogo.

-Perdona Al, no debí reaccionar así… Te expuse sin motivo.

-Todos sospechaban, digamos que era un secreto a voces mi preferencia, solo le dio la confirmación que les hacía falta.

-Me alegra que este perdonado el incidente…

-No lo perdonaré ahora… -El hombre se cruzó de brazos- solo lo haré a cambio de mi regalo anticipado de cumpleaños.

-¿Tu…? Ah… veré que puedo hacer. -El cochero se retiró- Por todos los dioses del panteón griego, lo que tengo que hacer para tener a este sicario tranquilo… -Dejo salir un suspiro- Bueno, serán un par de libras menos en el banco… Ni que me fuera a morir por darle el capricho cada tanto.

 _ **Calle, unos días después.**_

Desde el segundo piso observo el carruaje de lady Polis Scorpii. Miró atentamente a las dos damas que aguardaban en la acera.

-En algo tenía razón esa mujer -Aioros se dio vuelta y se encontró con su tío- esa fiera griega, es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

-Me intriga saber lo que hace aquí, siendo el hecho que Sir Pegassus aún no ha llegado. -Informó Aioros con cautela, sabía que la mujer tenía unas empresas textiles menores a parte del control de varias bodegas. Seguramente estas últimas podrían ser de interés para el empresario extranjero.

-Cuando las esposas son inteligentes, muchos toman en cuenta su opinión -Informó su tío- Tu hermano va a hablar con ellas... ¿Qué tal si le acompañas?

 _ **Mansión Pegassus, un tiempo después.**_

Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendía ni una palabra del fluido griego en que hablaban las damas, dado que a pesar de conocer el idioma los dos se habían oxidado un poco. Estas tomaban el té en el jardín, una de ellas no sacaba la vista del niño y sus juguetes. El mayordomo presentó a los caballeros, al mismo tiempo que la castaña firmaba un libro. Milo lo tomo y observó la firma.

 _-Se lo agradezco, Seika-sama... Me encantan sus libros_ -Soltó en griego- _ame el final de "La flor del cerezo", a pesar que me hizo llorar... Lo ame._ -La otra sonrió avergonzada. _\- Enserio fue precioso..._ -La mujer miró a los caballeros y borro su sonrisa. -¿Que tanto escucharon? -Espeto en Inglés.

-¿Que lloro por un libro? -Aioria le miro, hacia a la mujer más insensible, pero claramente había hablado en serio con respecto a que había llorado con el final de la novela. -Supongo que es normal... -Observó a Seika y a la otra mujer.

- _Un placer conocerlos_ -La dueña de casa abandonó su asiento y les tendió la mano- _Soy Athena Pegassus_ -Informó en fluido griego la mujer de cabellera castaña larga- _No hablo ingles, por eso no me expreso en ese idioma, sepan disculpar si es una molestia._

 _-No se preocupe, Athena-Sama, al igual que yo son griegos_ -Les miró de refilón, claramente a la primera oportunidad les haría pasar un mal trago a los hombres- _deben entender la lengua materna de nuestro país._ -Los dos hermanos notaron que sin duda era una advertencia de la pelirroja, algo peor podría caerles si se atrevían contar que lloro con el final de un libro titulado "La flor del cerezo".

 _-Disculpe Lady Seika... ¿Usted es escritora?_ -pregunta sorprendido Aioros, recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que habían estado hablando las mujeres: de libros. Cada palabra que emitían era sobre un libro.

 _-Sí. Escribo novelas... Algunas han sido traducidas a otros idiomas…_ -Hizo una pausa- _Pero no muchas._

 _-Ahora estoy leyendo "Sendero negro"_ -Comentó la mujer pelirroja de golpe- _estoy en la parte en que ella entra a la habitación de él con la daga ¿En serio lo va asesinar?_ -la otra sonrió, pero no dijo nada- _Pensé que ella estaba enamorada de él... Cuando leía la parte de que se dirigía al cuarto de su amor divague un montón, hasta que leí "la daga de su padre replicó el brillo de la luna en su pulida hoja" o algo así..._ -Las dos mujeres venidas de hace poco del extranjero dejaron salir pequeñas risas- _Me quedé helada, no lo esperaba ¿Lo va atacar?_ -La castaña separó los labios para responder las dudas de la dama.

 _-No estaría bien que respondieras, Seika_ -Athena interrumpió a su cuñada- _Sería lo mismo que decir que Yato falleció en brazos de su amor en "La flor de cerezo"._

 _-Pero yo quiero saber... -_ Protesto la pelirroja- _Mi prometido escondió el libro, diciendo que le prestaba más atención a este que a él._ -Aioros y Aioria intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, habían sido invitados a sentarse y en ese momento no entendían ni una palabra de lo que hablaban las damas.

 _-Supongo que ese acto es una gran maldad de Sir Chasseur_ -comentó Aioria, deleitándose al ver el lado más humano de la mujer.

- _Si hubieras leído el libro, entenderás que si lo es._ -Replicó casi ofendida la pelirroja- _Hasta incluso lo vi leyendo la novela._ -Hizo una mueca, realmente lo había visto leyendo sentado cómodamente en uno de los carruajes que había guardados en ese momento.

 _-¿De qué trata la historia? -_ Inquiere Aioros, mientras Seika sentaba en su regazo a su sobrino. Realmente tenía un aire muy maternal con la criatura.

 _-De una joven que se vuelve sirvienta de un clan enemigo para recuperar un objeto valioso que fue robado a su familia._ -Informó la dama, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Que esperaban escuchar una novela romántica que involucra algún triángulo amoroso _. -Mi difunto esposo me asistió en muchos temas relacionados con el honor del samurái y demás relacionados con la guerra. Lo escribí para él, en su memoria._ -Miro el libro de encuadernado marrón claro- _El principal personaje masculino lo escribí pensando en él, en todos sus grandes valores y la excelen..._ -Un par de lagrimas cayeron- _la excelente persona que era..._ _Disculpen_ -Se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Necesitaba de privacidad, para llevar a cabo la búsqueda de paz tras la tristeza que traicioneramente había hecho acto de presencia.

 _-¿Hace cuanto? -_ La pelirroja observó el libro, hacía dos años que había comprado la novela, pero hace poco que había podido reanudar la lectura.

 _-Tres años, pero ella aun lo sigue amando_ -Informó la otra, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo- _Supongo que de haber tenido hijos, ha ella le hubiera sido más fácil sobrellevar el duelo. Se aferró mucho a Koga._ -Le agarró la nariz de forma juguetona al niño.- _Ahora este pequeño es un consentido de su tía… Mi esposo ya lo malcriaba lo suficiente, pero ahora está más consentido que nunca..._

 _-En muchas de sus novelas, la protagonista manifiesta un deseo de ser madre y poseer su propia familia_ -Comenta la pelirroja- E _sa es una de las partes que más me hizo llorar, cuando Yato muere y ella entre llantos le promete que cuidará al hijo de ambos._ -Aioros observó a la pelirroja, rogaba para sus adentro que no fuera otra de sus odiosas indirectas disimuladas.- _Seika-sama es muy clara con su anhelo, tanto que se traspasa a sus historias._

Aioros se quedó en silencio, incluso cuando la conversación tomó otro rumbo hacia las empresas y la belleza de Japón. Una mujer en la otra punta del mundo anhelaba ser madre y ese deseo no se había cumplido, otra mujer (su esposa) claramente nunca lo había deseado y había quedado embarazada. Hacía solo unas horas, había ido a ver a su esposa y esta con toda su cólera le escupió en la cara que jamás quiso ser madre y mucho menos con alguien tan estúpido como lo era él.

¿Por qué esa crueldad del mundo?

 _ **Mansión Polis Scorpii. Esa misma noche.**_

-¿Llorar con el final de un libro? -Camus dejó salir una risa. -¿Enserio?

-Si, como lo oyes… -Miró al hombre que con ella bebía un poco de brandy- Incluso los hermanitos Sagitter-Leonis me escucharon decir esas palabras, con algo de suerte mi "apariencia" de mujer intimidante se quiebra ante ellos.- Se relamió los labios, saboreando el brandy impregnados en ellos- Que bueno que fueron a importunar. -Camus sonrió fríamente ante esas palabras.

-Usted goza de mucha suerte, mi lady.

-Tengo el diablo siempre de mi lado, Camus, por eso siempre sale todo como quiero o mejor de lo que planeo. -Informó con una retorcida sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **Ocasional**_

-Antes que me olvide... -La mujer le tendió el modesto paquete a la pelirroja, mientras Hilda servía el té- Es un presente anticipado para su boda, estoy seguro que les encantará a ambos- se acaricia el vientre distraída antes de agregar -Oh a él como mínimo -agrega con una divertida sonrisa. La pelirroja retira el lazo y quita la tapa.

El sonrojo se hace presente tanto en el rostro de la criada como en el de la ama de casa... Un camisón corto y de tela similar al tul con adornos bordados y puntillas es lo que había en la caja.

-Lakshmi -La pelirroja la mira, mientras mete la prenda sutilmente en la caja, a pesar de la osadía que demuestra debe de reconocer que es una prenda muy bonita- A veces me olvido que aparte de ser mi amiga -¿Acabo de decir amiga?- eres esposa de Shaka. -Hilda no tarda en desaparecer tras una puerta, está tan avergonzada como su ama.

-Hay por favor. -La mujer deja libre una risa- lo hice de color blanco porque estoy segura que eres más casta que mi sobrina de dos años. -La pelirroja sonríe fríamente para no caer en la tentación de estrellar su puño en la nariz de la otra.

-Espera... ¿Dijiste "lo hice"? -La pelirroja le miró confundida y luego retira una vez más la prenda de la caja, realmente es una prenda muy hermosa.

-Sí, mi madre me enseñó a coser y... La necesidad de tener con que mantener interesado a Shaka me hizo crear prendas como esa para... El uso matrimonial. -Dice la morena, recostada en el diván. El embarazo le hacía estar muy agotada de las piernas y por sugerencia de su temible amiga había tomado posesión del mueble.- Shaka dice que debería vender esas prendas...

-Y tiene razón, muchos ancianos les encantaría ver a sus jóvenes esposas luciendo -Le miró con una sonrisa satírica- Prendas como estas...

-Y también están las que quieren abrir billeteras a través del juego de "Si quieres un poco paga".

-Creo que la palabra correcta es prostituta. -Informó la pelirroja, obteniendo una risa de la otra- ¿Tu lo diseñas? -la hindú asiente. -Creo que seré tu primera clienta -Sonrió de medio lado- Quiero fastidiar un poco a Camus...

-Oh... -la otra sonrió burlona, entendiendo hacia donde iba el asunto- ¿Que llegue el pan bien caliente la noche de bodas?

-Algo así... -Será mi venganza por lo de esconder el libro y contarme el final.-Algo así... Si llegas a comercializar esto, avisa, puede que quiera meterme en el negocio... Puede que los ingleses no aprecien esta seductora prenda -Le miró con una fría sonrisa- Pero fuera de este país de estirados seguramente la amaran...

-Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero le prometí a Shaka el monopolio total de las acciones -Dijo la otra con una ligera risa.

-¿Y desde cuando Shaka te saca cosas como esas? -La pelirroja cerró la caja con cautela, sabía que tenía que rogarle a todos los santos que Hilda no contara del regalo.- Normalmente eres tú la que obtiene ese tipo de cosas de él.

-Querida, cuando Shaka te lleva al cielo... -la embarazada sonrió lasciva- le dices que si a cualquier cosa en el proceso...

-Y yo que pensaba que eras tú la que hacía el trabajo -Comentó distraída.

-Mi único trabajo, es despertar el más bajo instinto de mi marido para hacer salir ese ashura sediento de placer que esconde tras su aspecto de ingles... -La otra le dio un sorbo a su te- Shaka es... -Cerró los ojos y puso una cara de completo placer- Si te dijera lo que hicimos ayer...

-No creo que quiera saberlo -Le cortó de golpe, mientras deposita su tasa delicadamente en la mesa- la otra vez me dejaste un trauma. -Como simple respuesta lo otra dejó salir una risa cándida llena de una diversión genuina.

 _ **Mansión Virginius, dos días después.**_

-Lak... -Miró a su amiga bueno ella jamás le diría así, pero era su mejor amiga... La única amiga (sin contar a Alexei) que poseía. El pensamiento era mutuo, aunque jamás reconocieran en voz alta la verdad, ambas consideran mejor amiga a la otra- Voy a odiarte por siempre por no haberme mostrado tus bocetos...

-También poseo muestrarios de telas, tú indica y yo hago la prenda.

-Y yo te cobraría por andar teniendo a mi esposa de modista -La voz de Shaka causó que ambas mujeres le miraron, ambas con un semblante tan serio por el cual, un segundo, se lamentó por haber abierto su boca.

-Shaka, querido, una pregunta -Lakshmi le miró fijamente, mientras cerraba el libro de bocetos y se lo tendía a la pelirroja- ¿Yo me meto en tus negocios?

-Sí, si lo haces. -Le replicó el hombre de lo más tranquilo- Demasiado seguido, para ser precisos hoy a la mañana lo hiciste luego de saciarme completamente… -Hizo una pausa en la que golpeó la fusta contra la palma de su mano- Si no me equivoco me diste tu opinión sobre un negocio- había llegado de montar y aun tenia la fusta del caballo.

-Pero yo lo hago cuando tus estas que no das más del placer y ahora no te estoy complaciendo en ningún sentido -La pelirroja carraspeo, para llamar la atención de su amiga- Perdón, Milo, me corrijo: lo hago en la intimidad de nuestro cuarto. -La pelirroja asintió, así quedaba mejor y acorde la a la situación pública.- Por cierto... Ya que traes la fusta, déjala a mano... Tengo que enseñarte a no meterte en mis asuntos -Sonrió lasciva, la pelirroja alzó la mirada del libro de bocetos (abierto para distracción nuevamente) y la miró casi horrorizada. Shaka dejo salir una risa al notar la expresión sorprendida y espantada de la mujer.

-Como gustes querida -Dijo antes de retirarse de ahí, aun riendo a todo pulmón.

-Jamás...hubiera...creído...que... -La pelirroja hablaba por demás entrecortada, no saliendo de su asombro.

-Milo. Tu cara de espanto es para ser retratada -Dijo la mujer embarazada mientras estallaba en risas.- estábamos jugando, jamás le pegaría a Shaka con un fuste o él me agredió a mí con eso. -La otra dejó salir un suspiro, realmente se había tragado el montaje improvisado del matrimonio- A lo sumo le ató las manos con un pañuelo...

-Lakshmi... -¿Por qué diablos siempre le contaba esas cosas? A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Shaka era un semental o un sumiso en la cama, realmente le daba vergüenza saberlo.- ¿Nos volvemos a concentrar en los bocetos?

-Claro, como desees. -Replica la otra serena.- Virgen aburrida. -Dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, en un minúsculo susurro esperando que la otra no le escuchara.

-Sexopata.

-Eso duele. -Le miro ofendida, para luego agregar- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy sensible por el embarazo y cualquier cosa me hace sufrir?

-Por eso lo dije.

 _ **Habitación principal, Mansión Polis Scorpii, una semana después.**_

Dios, líbrame de la terrible tentación.

La pelirroja dormía profundamente, pero no traía sus típicos atuendos de dormir. Esos que parecen camisón de anciana según su perspectiva de ver las cosas. Traía una prenda ligera de raso de color azul, sus hombros desnudos revelaban su morena piel que se volvía peligrosa tentación para Camus.

La pelirroja quería venganza por lo del libro y eso iba a obtener, Camus era terriblemente correcto en ese asunto (por más que si fuera por él sería otra cosa). La doncella pelirroja, por si las dudas, había trasladado a Alexei a una de las habitaciones de junto, sabía que el ruso correría inmediatamente a su auxilio si le escuchaba gritar. Más aún después de _**semejante regalo de cumpleaños**_ adelantado.

Camus se retiró de la habitación, con esa prenda de por medio, dudaba que pudiera seguir resistiendo a la terrible tentación que representaba la mujer.

 _ **Dos noches después.**_

-Al… ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre tus gustos? -Preguntó la mujer mientras se sirve un poco de brandy.

-Se enteró que me acosté con la dama solitaria de la calle St. Peter. -Soltó el comentario con una sonrisa burlona.

-Algo así... -Le miro socarrona- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Tenía entendido que no te gustaban las mujeres, bueno si has cambiado de parecer es asunto tuyo… -La mujer observó al hombre, antes de otorgarle una copa de brandy. Si Alexei había cambiado de opinión, ya no podría entrar a su habitación.

-Honestamente… me vio jugueteando con el hijo del carnicero en el muelle. -Dijo antes de beber parte del contenido de la copa.

-¿Y ella que hacia ahí? -Pregunta algo sorprendida que esa conservada mujer de la cuarta década estuviera en un lugar tan poco recomendado para aristócratas. Más si estos aristócratas eran mujeres y el momento del día era de noche. Porque bien sabía ella que Alexei concurría a los muelles de noche...

-Lo mismo que haría yo… -Informó el sicario antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida- Sencillamente. -La otra dejó salir una risa entre dientes- que tenga buenas noches, ama. Si Camus pasa la línea grite cualquier cosa o deje algo de cristal al alcance de su mano, el ruido me despertara en un instante. -Informó el sicario hace poco trasladado a la habitación de junto.

-De nuevo Alexei, gracias por ser partícipe de esto. -Miró al hombre que ya se retiraba con la copa en mano- ¿Que vio la anciana?

-Creo que vio al hijo del carnicero en una situación comprometedora…

-Entonces deshazte de ella. -El hombre le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de depositarla en una mesa cercana a la puerta.- Con que lo sepamos nosotros es suficiente.

-Para el jueves, como muy tarde, estará hecho.

-Tienes tiempo hasta el martes, Alexei, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Enseguida voy a encargarme de ella -El martes, sería martes en solo unas horas. Cuando su ama decía "deshazte" tenía que recordar que esa orden se esperaba que se cumpliera de inmediato.

-Por cierto… Todos están creídos que lo del juez fue un crimen pasional. -Le dedico una sonrisa burlona- La prostituta muerta en la cama con el juez y la esposa con el tiro en el despacho.

-Tres pistolas, tres muertos. -Soltó Alexei con una sonrisa burlona. Las pistolas de duelo del juez y otra más que llevo él fueron más que suficientes para hacer el trabajo.- He de admitir que soy todo un artista a la hora de hacer el trabajo.

-Una esposa despechada que asesina a su esposo y su amante… para luego suicidarse. -La mujer sonrió, se había deleitado con los artículos de varios de los diarios locales.

 _ **Departamento de Sigfrido, dos días después.**_

-Señor. -Sigfrido observó atentamente al francés frente a él.- ¿La señorita está al tanto de esto?

-No, la idea es que sea… -se sirvió con cuidado el whisky en uno de los tantos vasos del rubio. Había que reconocer que este sabía administrar muy bien su paga. El excelente whisky y la cristalería eran un ejemplo- Su presente de bodas.

-Por lo que se dé la señorita -Alexei le observó de reojo, estaban los tres solos en el living del departamento del primero- A ella le encantará ese regalo… Tiene usted buen gusto, señor.

-Por esa razón -Miro a los dos hombres y les tendió dos vasos labrados con el exquisito liquido ámbar.- Pido extrema discreción por parte de los dos… -Miró a ambos sicarios fijamente y luego posó su mirada en uno.- Alexei, habrá que ocultar esta reunión, si la señorita pregunta fuimos con el modisto de la calle 15 -El sicario a duras penas logró contener la carcajada.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada relevante, solo un chiste personal. -Informó con esa sonrisa fría y socarrona que esbozaba cuando algo realmente le era divertido.

 _ **Continuará**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Perdonen la demora (computadora fuera de servicio, actualizo desde la uni)**

* * *

 **¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **16**

 **La captura.**

-La simple idea de un nuevo diseño tuyo, me causa pavor. -Informó la pelirroja, la morena le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Dudo que este te asuste... -Informo mientras ingresaban a la habitación que la mujer usaba de taller de costura- Te presento... El regalo de bodas del matrimonio Virginius -Quito la seda azul que cubría el maniquí dejando a la vista la prenda

-Es hermoso... -Susurro la joven antes de acercarse y tocar el vestido de novia

 _ **Calle, Dos**_ _ **días**_ _ **después**_ _ **.**_

Aioros observó al cochero rubio abrir la puerta para que su ama y su prometido bajaran, el castaño hizo una mueca. Dado que suponía que la pelirroja tendría una reunión con el recién llegado Pegassus Seiya. Reunión que él o algún familiar no habían sostenido aún.

Trago grueso, cuando noto la mano del francés justo por debajo de la cintura de su prometida. Esta última le estaba dando una orden al cochero, aunque discretamente le devolvió un apriete al glúteo del hombre. Les vio entrar dejando libres pequeñas sonrisas y tomados del brazo. El hombre dejó salir un suspiro eh ingreso a la residencia de los Sagitter-Leonis.

 _ **Sala, Residencia Sagitter-Leonis.**_

-¿Que cosa?

-Conner y yo fuimos invitados a la boda de lady Polis Scorpii y Sir Chasseur. -Informó Regulus, ante la sorprendida mirada de la gran mayoría de sus parientes (los cuales nunca habían recibido invitación a dicha ceremonia).

-Pensé que no invitaría a nadie de esta familia -Aioria le miró con cierta cautela- ¿Porque lo ocultaron?

-No ocultamos nada, dimos por sentado que también habían sido invitados. -Replicó Conner.- ¿Ha habido algún problema del cual seamos ignorantes?

-Esto sin duda tiene que ver con lo de _ella_ dado que fue Polis la que arrojó la piedra y no se molestó en esconder la mano-Informó distraído Kaiser- No ha de querer que alguno de nosotros realice un comentario en su boda.

-Desde ese punto de vista es entendible -Replicó Ilias por demás sereno- También será excusable ante la sociedad... Que nosotros, siendo sus socios en algunos negocios, no hagamos presencia -Miro a Regulus y Conner- Pero dado que el doctor Chasseur ayudo cuando te drogaron, tambien seria entendible tu presencia.

-¿Que presente le haran? -Los dos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros, aun no sabían que otorgarle al futuro matrimonio.

Aioros por su parte divagaba en la escena que había visto. Si hubiera sido Saori, seguramente hubiera comenzado a hacer comentarios a toda voz de los aprietes que cada quien había hecho ¿Porque guardar discreción? La pelirroja no la había tenido ante el hecho de dejarlo como un cornudo ante todos...

La respuesta era sencilla, no eran el mismo tipo de persona. Aunque estaba seguro que el golpe era para su esposa y no para él. Tristemente, él presentía que su humillación no era más que un daño colateral.

-Aioros -La voz de su hermano lo trajo de regreso al plano de la conversación que sostenían sus familiares. -¿Que opinas?

-¿Con respecto a...?

-El si Regulus y Conner deben ir a la boda -Soltó Kaiser sin miramientos, a su parecer deberían de ir… Como representantes de la familia.

-Que vayan, para algo fueron invitados. -Miró a su primo y su esposa- el problema no era con la familia, era con ella. Ignoro cuál fue el asunto, pero en peleas de damas no entran caballeros.

-Seguro que la muy idiota la ofendió en algún sentido. Todos en Londres saben que a ella no hay que molestarla. -Soltó Kaiser, él también sospechaba lo mismo. Estaba seguro que la esposa de su primo algo le habia hecho a la codiciada pelirroja. Aunque por más que investigo a nada llegó. A parte que estaba el asunto que muchos hacían correr el rumor que el o Aioria habían asesinado al extrajero por la humillación familiar.

Nunca se pudo probar quién asesinó al amante de la mujer y eso generaba que muchos observaran con recelo a los miembros masculinos de la familia.

 _ **Mansión**_ _ **de Lady Polis, Un dia antes de la boda**_

-Ah Shaka le encantará saber de tu cara de pánico -Soltó la morena, mientras las sirvientas asistían a la chica en la última prueba del vestido- Es mi sensación... o estás más flaca.

-Nervios -Replicaron las sirvientas al unísono. Su ama prácticamente no comía por los nervios de la boda, por los cuales los criados se habían dado un festín con la comida de esta.

-Yo comía como una cerda y tu no comes -La mujer le miró burlona- Si sigues a ese paso, tomara como esposa un escarbadientes...

-Cierra el pico Lakshmi. -La pelirroja realmente está nerviosa, aunque había sido ella la de la idea... Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que estallaría ante la menor presión, no entendia la razon de su nerviosismo como tampoco el por que ultimamente no podía observar con toda frialdad a Camus.

 _ **Club de caballeros. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-Cuesta un poco creer que te casaras, más aún siguiendo estos términos -Degel le observó atentamente, ambos habían firmado el acuerdo y cada quien guardaba una copia del trato. - Es como... Si pensarán llevar a cabo un negocio.

-Degel -Camus se encendió un cigarrillo. No era de los habituados a fumar, pero se le antojaba uno ahora que dirá una verdad a medias- La razón por la que nos casamos, principalmente, es para concebir un heredero... -El otro se quedó helado, entendiendo que le estaba diciendo su primo con toda la natural frialdad que poseía- El tiempo pasa, Milena pierde su juventud y sus posibilidades de maternidad a cada minuto transcurrido... Por eso acordamos casarnos, ella es mi amiga y sabe que clase de persona soy. -Le dio una calada al cigarrillo- y sabe que cuidaría de esa criatura, no importa que se me cruzara en el camino. -Sabe que solo en mi puede confiar para semejante proeza, agrega para sus adentros- A ella la quiero, siempre la quise...

-Pero ella no te quiere de la misma forma. -Camus le observó de reojo- Y no me vengas con eso de que nadie se casa amando al otro.

-A su manera lo hace -Comentó como si nada- Milena tiene el corazón destruido. Cuando tenía 16 presenció el asesinato de sus padres en manos del hombre que alegaba amarla. -Degel abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, aterrado por lo que escuchaba- Luego de eso... Podría decir que Milena se arrancó el corazón para jamás amar a un hombre... Y puede que esto es lo maximo que me pueda acercar a su corazón.

-Camus

-Degel. Se que jamas tendre lo que deseo, completamente, con Milena... Pero el solo acercarme a ello me es suficiente y los contratos... -le dio otra pitada al cigarrillo- Es una manera de engañarse a sí misma... Vive su vida a través de los negocios, porque estos son fríos y no presentan sentimientos u emociones.

-Y asi queda tu vida. -Le dijo al fin tras un silencio casi eterno-Al lado de una mujer que jamas te va amar.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que ella no me va amar? -Camus sonrió de medio lado- Solo quien no la conoce asegura esas palabras -Le tendió algo- Por eso no te quiero en mi boda -El otro observó el papel, era un pasaje de barco.- Tu presencia es innecesaria en Inglaterra, Degel. Dale mis saludos a tus padres. -Se levanto y salio del recinto, dejando a su primo observando el pasaje del barco.

 _ **Mansión**_ _ **Polis, esa misma noche.**_

Observó el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, ese tatuaje que representaba una serie de símbolos... De figuras la cuales representaban personas. Vidas que Lay Milo Alexandra Polis Scorpii había destruido en su búsqueda de venganza...

Aunque esa venganza se había distorsionado debido a las ambiciones naturales de la mujer. Tocó con cuidado el tatuaje, algunas muertes habían sido orquestadas por su ama, otras habían sido suicidios tras perderlo todo en manos de la pelirroja y en algunos casos él había sido la mano ejecutora de las funestas acciones.

Sonrío fríamente, era de las personas que jamás tendrán la puerta abierta al paraíso y eso no le importaba. Si te vas a ir al infierno, procura que sea con estilo y porque realmente te lo buscaste.

Sacando a las mujeres, todos los sirvientes eran de lo peor...

Alexei era un asesino.

Cristal un contrabandista (solo ese hombre podría hacer contrabando con éxito en Siberia)

Hyoga era hijo ilegítimo del Zar de Rusia y había asesinado a los hombres que debía eliminarlo porque su existencia disgustaba a la reina Rusa.

Y en cuanto a él.

Bueno él había estudiado medicina, había servido a su patria y había escapado de su hogar con dinero y joyas. Definitivamente no eran trigo limpio en esa casa, nadie estaba libre de pecados.

Pero que tonto aun le faltaba contar a Sigfrido, el sirviente que no era sirviente. El que vivía en un modesto departamento en la zona portuaria. El que mandaba información a su ama y el que cortejaba a Hilda…

Todos eran nada más y nada menos que los perros adiestrados de su ama. Dispuestos a mover el rabo y a morder cuando ella lo quisiera.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en ella como algo superior. Sin duda pasar tanto tiempo como mayordomo le había afectado un poco. Tras el matrimonio se vería quien mandaba a quien... Se armaria una nueva guerra por el hecho de quien guiaría todo. Pensar en eso le hizo reír hasta dormir, mañana seria un dia muy importante para todos.

 _ **Jardines.**_

Todo estaba listo para la boda, los invitados que no pertenecen al círculo cercano de la pelirroja estaban sentados del lado del novio y los más cercanos a esta (los criados y sus dos terribles amistades hindúes) en el lado de la novia. La mujer ya había notificado que sería una ceremonia modesta en invitados. Solo que algunos se sorprendieron que no superan los 50.

Camus estaba al final del camino con el párroco. El padrino de la boda era el temible Alexei (elección mutua) y la madrina, la sátira hindu, Lakshmi. Camus no tenía a nadie para proponer así que la pelirroja había decidido que fuera ella la que sujetara su ramo cuando llegara al altar y firmase como testigo de la unión entre ambos.

La melodía de la novia comenzó a sonar, todos voltearon para observar a la pelirroja. Su vestido blanco fue la envidia de todas las ya casadas y el sueño de todas las solteras. Camus sonrió complaciente mientras la veía marchar con su rostro y cabello cubierto por un velo bordado exquisitamente en la parte inferior. Ignoraba quién había sido la modista osada que había diseñado ese vestido que amoldaba la figura de su futura esposa y resaltaba discretamente su busto. Acompañando la osadía con unos hombros morenos descubiertos. O si, sin duda ese vestido daría que hablar entre las damas. Ninguna otra se habìa atrevido a lucir vestidos que mostraran tanta piel.

Se detuvo frente a Camus y le sonrió a través del velo, el hombre pudo percibir el sonrojo de la joven. Quien en realidad pensaba en lo que llevaba bajo el vestido, Lakshmi le habia hecho una modesta modificación eliminando las tiritas que antes pasaban por los hombros. Sin señales que delatan su existencia, sin duda Camus no sospecharía jamás del picante atuendo.

-Estas hermosa. -le susurro mientras se tomaban de la mano- Más bella que nunca.

-Reserva tus opiniones para luego -Le replicó en el mismo tono- Aun no has visto que tan bonita soy...

-mmm... Tentador -El cura les miro, algo incomodo por esos comentarios que claramente tenían algo detrás, por lo tanto decidió comenzar antes que agregaran algo. Era claro que, tal vez, habían estado realizando grandes esfuerzos para respetar el celibato hasta la noche de boda.

Aunque tal vez no se habían molestado en nada en preservar el celibato.

* * *

-Me intriga saber... -Camus comenzó a quitarse las botas tras una agotadora fiesta de boda.- ¿A que te referias con lo de bonita?

-Pues veras... -El hombre le miró salir detrás del biombo y se quedó helado, no totalmente había algo que reaccionó de forma opuesta- Lakshmi me hizo otro regalo a parte del vestido de novia ¿No estoy hermosa?

-Adoro a esa india endiablada.

 _ **Cuenca del Támesis,**_ _ **Una semana**_ _ **después**_ _ **.**_

-¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar? -Camus se quitó la camisa y le mostró el tatuaje, estaba completo.- ¿Pero que…?

-Mi presente de bodas... -Silvo y dos de los sirvientes aparecieron trayendo un baúl- Lo que más te haría feliz... -Abrio el baul y Kanon Yemenus quedo a la vista, estaba atado y amordazado- ¿Qué te parece?

-Tu si sabes que obsequiar a las mujeres. -Sonrío fríamente, ahora entendía por qué la sugerencia de pasear en velero. -No pudiste haberme obsequiado algo mejor… -Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre ahí prisionero.- Te adoro, Camus, tu si sabes cómo halagar a una dama con obsequios...

-Me alegra que te guste. -Cerro el baúl- Le pedí a los chicos la adquisición de este regalo con particular rapidez. -Miro a los sirvientes.- Gracias Alexei. -El hombre rubio puso los candados. - Sigfrido... -miro al segundo hombre- Tu presencia siempre es señal de algo… bueno para nuestra hermosa dama. -Dijo mientras observaba a su reciente esposa. Así era como la llamaban en privado: _**Su hermosa dama.**_

\- Aun recuerdo cuando Camus te trajo tras el asesinato de ese idiota de Afhrontes. -Milo observó al otro rubio- Por cosas como estas ustedes tres son mis favoritos… -Sonrió complacida- aun recuerdo cuando cometieron sus primeros asesinatos, estube tan orgullosa de ustedes, mis pequeños sicarios. -Dijo con su sonrisa más maternal a los hombres que sonrieron complacidos- Pareciera que fue ayer cuando Camus envenenó al juez, Sigfrido ahorcó al soplón y Alexei ejecutó con su cuchillo al mercader.

-Es todo un placer servirle mi lady. -Dijeron al unísono, mientras tomaban el baúl por las aldabas. Se sentían orgullosos que ella recordara sus primeros asesinatos a su servicio-3. -Comenzaron a contar.

-2- Secundo, Camus.

-Déjenlo caer. -Ordeno fríamente la pelirroja mientras habría su abanico y los hombres arrojaban el baúl a las profundidades del Támesis. -Que se ahogue... De la misma manera que murio mi padre, solo que él se ahogó con su propia sangre -Cerró el abanico- que las aguas del río Támesis lo atormentan hasta su último aliento. -Se acercó a la baranda y observó las burbujas que se esfumaron en las agitadas aguas. -Desaparece... En la nada de la que vienes.

El tatuaje estaba completo, el último nombre había sido metafóricamente tachado. Ya no habia razon para seguir mirando al pasado y alegar que sus maquiavélicas acciones eran forjadas por su deseo de venganza.

Ahora, todo lo que haria seria en nombre de su ambición y lo haría siempre escudada por sus "pequeños sicarios". Pequeño grupo al que seguramente agregaria al hijo de Cristal y Natasha… cuando estuviera lo suficiente crecido para trabajar como uno.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _ **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el fic y gracias a todos por leer, tarde más en actualizarlo que en escribirlo xD. Disfrute mucho escribiendo una historia desde la perspectiva del "villano" y no centrada en el heroe. Se que quedan algunos detalles sueltos como "¿Aioros va a dejar a Saori para estar con Seika?". Pues les dejare elegir a ustedes que pasara, dejen volar su imaginacion con ese detalle.**_

 _ **Ya saben que no soy buena para los finales, pero luego de reescribirlo en varias ocasiones este fue el que más me gusto.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias por la lectura, sus palabras de aliento y el acompañarme en cada nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Lobunaluna.**_

 _ **Pd: si se me escapo algun detalle, avisen que cuando tenga compu corrijo.**_


End file.
